


Hate To See Him Go. Love To Watch Him Leave.

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Bad Boy Kurt, Break Up, Dalton Academy AU, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Heart Break, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Reunion, Rimming, Romance, Sex Addiction, Slut Shaming, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Young Love, gay anal sex, motor bike, unprotected sex, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 55,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad boy Kurt Hummel has needs and when the new boy auditioning for the warblers, with the stunning green eyes catches his attention Kurt hopes he can fulfil them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sebastian...The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vallyjean22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallyjean22/gifts), [Aj4668](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj4668/gifts), [annette91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annette91/gifts), [AcadianProud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcadianProud/gifts).



> An AU where Klaine are best friends but never dated, where Kurt is sassy, outspoken and a bit of a trouble maker and still at Dalton when Seb arrives. Niff are a couple because they are just too cute together and all the characters board. 
> 
> I don't expect any of the new directions to appear much in this fic but you never know.
> 
> It's all innocent right now but I've rated it M just in case. It is Kurtbastian after all ;)

"Oh my!" Kurt Hummel gasped as he and Blaine Anderson headed into the senior commons at Dalton Academy for warbler practice. "Who is that magnificent creature?"

"Ehh," Blaine shrugged. "Dunno but he's not that cute."

"You can't be serious," Kurt protested. "Look at those green eyes and that ass. I bet he's straight."

"Guess again," Jon interrupted pushing between the two friends. "He's on the Lacrosse team with me. He's an incredible player. He's gayer than a rainbow flag at Mardi Gras. He told us his name's Seb."

"So hot," Kurt was practically drooling. "Is he auditioning? I need a duet with him."

"I thought I was your duet partner," Blaine whined, feeling totally discarded.

"Don't be so needy," Kurt rolled his eyes. "You'll always be my best friend Blainey Days but Kurtie wants a boyfriend. I have needs."

"And you think that guy can fulfil them?" Blaine scoffed. "He looks like a chipmunk. Look at his huge teeth."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous," Kurt teased flopping down on a sofa to admire his new crush. "Do you want me Blaine?"

"Don't be ludicrous," Blaine laughed. "That would be like hooking up with my brother."

"Your brother is hot," Kurt reminded Blaine with a smirk. "He's the best looking man in North America. I'd totally hook up with him."

"Eww," Blaine scrunched up his face in disgust. "Keep your hands off Cooper. He's way too old for you and he's straight. He has a lovely girlfriend."

"Never mind," Kurt shrugged. "I'm more interested in the Disney prince over there anyway. He's so tall and lean and look at his hands."

"His hands? Really?" Blaine looked confused.

"Big hands, long fingers," Kurt raised his eyebrows grinning.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's insinuation. "You are so dirty."

"Warblers! Quiet Please!" Wes called beating his gavel on the table. 

"I've heard he uses the handle of that thing as a sex toy," Kurt whispered to Blaine making them both giggle.

"Warbler Kurt!" Wes frowned. "Would you care to share with the group what's so funny?"

"Kurt was just saying how pretty the new boy is," Blaine teased.

"Shut up," Kurt blushed gazing over at the new kid. He looked slightly embarrassed too.

Wes looked at Kurt and Blaine with disdain. "Do we need to separate you two again?" he threatened.

"We'll behave," Blaine promised trying to keep a straight face.

"I won't say another word," Kurt added, sarcastically making a zipping motion over his mouth.

"Thank you," Wes rolled his eyes. "We've wasted enough time. Sebastian is here today to audition for the Warblers. He comes to us from Paris with a background in tap dancing and acapella."

"He's an Aquarius," Kurt added mockingly "who loves sunset walks on the beach and ..."

"Kurt!" Wes glared as all the warblers roared laughing.

"Sorry," Kurt giggled. "I'll stop now, I promise."

"This is your final warning," Wes frowned before turning his attention back to Seb. "Please step forward Sebastian and tell us what you'll be singing for us today."

Kurt eyed Sebastian hungrily as he stepped out in front of the group. "Hot Damn!" he mumbled to Blaine under his breath.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe and I'll be singing Shawn Mendes's Stitches."

Personally Kurt loved that song. He subconsciously held his breath sincerely hoping that the heavenly angel before them all wouldn't butcher it. He was pleasantly surprised and breathed easy as Sebastian sang. His voice was as smooth and silky as the flawless skin of his, that Kurt longed to explore. Kurt was mesmerised. The phrase love at first sight lingered in the back of the Warbler's mind. 

"Thank you," Wes nodded approvingly as Sebastian's song ended. "The Warbler's will vote now if you are successful you'll be contacted within 24 hours by email with an invitation to join our group. Good luck. You may leave now."

"Thank you for your time," Sebastian smiled. Kurt melted under the warmth of it watching as Sebastian left the room. 

"I hate to see him go but I love to watch him leave," Kurt smirked at Blaine.

Blaine shook his head looking thoroughly amused. "You're terrible."

"Honestly you two," Wes chastised the duo.

"Sorry," they replied in unison.

Wes sighed in exasperation. "Time to vote."

"I liked him," Kurt replied. "But I think his top register needs a little work. I'd be happy to coach him every afternoon in my dorm. I'm sure I could have him hitting those high notes in no time."

"Very generous Kurt," Wes smiled completely missing the sexual innuendo in Kurt's words. "All in favour of having Sebastian Smythe join the Warblers please raise your hand."

The majority of boys in the group raised their hands at Wes's request including Wes himself and of course Kurt. "Okay majority rules," Wes completed the count. "Sebastian Smythe will begin as a Warbler next meeting. Kurt, I'm appointing you to mentor him until he settles in and as such request that you prepare a solo to perform before the group. Please nothing inappropriate this time."

"Of course not," Kurt replied innocently.

"I thought Kurt's rendition of You Can Leave Your Hat On was amazing," Jeff giggled. 

"That's because you caught his tie when he threw it off," Nick frowned at his boyfriend.

"Heaven help me," Wes looked up at the ceiling in frustrated desperation. "Let's rehearse our numbers for invitationals. Places please gentleman."

The Warblers took their places in the centre of the room and began their songs.  
"This last one is lacking something," Blaine observed as they tried it without satisfaction for a third time.

"The dance is lame," Jeff complained. "It feels amateurish."

"I agree," Wes acknowledged. "Let's leave it there for today. We can all give it some thought and try out some new moves next time. See you in two days gentleman." He pounded his gavel on the table. "You are all dismissed." 

The group quickly dispersed. "Can you help me with my French homework after dinner?" Blaine asked Kurt as they headed up the hall to the cafetaria.

"Again?" Kurt frowned. "I guess but I have a lot of modern history homework to do. I wonder what's for dinner tonight. I'm starving."

"The menu read vegetarian lasagne and salad, chicken curry and rice or beef wellington with roast vegetables." Blaine replied.

"How do you memorise that but you can't remember a few French verbs?" Kurt joked.

"I like food," Blaine grinned as they stepped into the crowded dining room. "French sucks ass."

"French is so simple," Kurt sighed as they joined the line for dinner. 

"There's your new boyfriend," Blaine pointed at the new kid who sat alone across the room.

"He's so beautiful," Kurt sighed wistfully. "Do you think we should join him? Introduce ourselves maybe? He is going to be a warbler."

"I really don't understand what you see in him," Blaine shrugged indifferently.

"I told you, eyes, ass, long fingers," Kurt giggled. "Plus he's got a hot sexy voice that I can imagine screaming my name in passion when he finally lets me defile him."

"You're too much," Blaine laughed ordering the beef wellington as he reached the front of the line. "And the veggie lasagne for my best bud here too please," he added.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled as he took two cokes, one regular for Blaine and one diet for himself and two pieces of cheesecake.  
Kurt headed straight for Sebastian with Blaine in tow. 

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Kurt asked the new kid pulling out the chair beside him.

Sebastian looked up at him surprised. "Go ahead."

Kurt smiled sitting down. Blaine took the seat opposite. "I'm Kurt and this is Blaine." Kurt introduced himself and his friend.

"I'm Sebastian...Seb Smythe," Sebastian replied quietly.

"We know," Kurt smiled as he began to eat. "We're warblers. We saw your audition today. Your voice is amazing."

"Thanks," Seb blushed at the compliment.  
"I hope I make it in. I like to perform and I really need the extra curriculars if I want to get into Columbia."

"You're planning to go to college in New York?" Kurt asked sounding delighted.

"Family tradition," Seb shrugged. "Every male Smythe since the beginning of time studied at Columbia."

"That's a lot of pressure," Blaine chipped in.

"My father calls it incentive," Seb shrugged.

"We are planning to go to NYADA," Kurt informed his crush. "I want to make it onto Broadway."

"I wish you well," Seb smiled. "That's quite a goal." Kurt sighed dreamily practically swooning under Seb's gaze. Blaine gave him a small kick under the table to bring him back to reality.

"Th...Thank you," Kurt stuttered. "We're studying in my room after dinner if you'd like to join us."

Sebastian shook his head. "I wouldn't want to intrude on your time together with your boyfriend."

"We're not boyfriends," Blaine corrected Seb laughing.

"Oh sorry. I just assumed," Sebastian replied awkwardly.

"It's okay," Kurt reassured him. "I'm single. Very very single...very very available."

"Good to know," Seb smiled shyly finishing his meal. "Me too. I might see you both later."

"Room 2F," Kurt replied eagerly. "It's on the second floor obviously."

"Obviously," Seb acknowledged before he walked away.

"That ass," Kurt growled watching the new kid leave. "I want."

"Keep it in your pants," Blaine laughed shaking his head as he ate.


	2. Kurt..The Good Samaritan?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb attempts to adjust to his new school but starting over isn't easy especially with distractions like Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your enthusiasm over this new story. Although this chapter starts off a little melancholy I do intend for this story to a lot more fun and light hearted than my last one. 
> 
> I hope you like chapter two.

Sebastian wasn't sure whether to accept Kurt's generous 'study' invitation or not as he wandered back to his dorm room after dinner. He really didn't feel much like socialising tonight. He really didn't want to even be here. He missed Paris. He missed his old school, his old friends and especially his ex-boyfriend Jacques, who'd decided he wasn't worth the effort of a long distance relationship and had broken up with him as soon as he'd told him that his family were moving to cow town Ohio for his dad's new job. 

Sebastian didn't understand what was so great about being a state's attorney anyway. His dad had had a perfectly good job as a solicitor in Paris. The whole situation was ridiculous. If he had to be at boarding school why couldn't he have just boarded at his old school in France? He'd been settled there and happy plus his grandparents and his uncle Wolfe were there in addition to Jacques and all his friends. He wouldn't have been alone. He wouldn't have been feeling alone. 

Instead now he had to start all over in a backward town, at a substandard school with hideous uniforms and even more hideous boys. None of whom held a candle to Jacques, well none except maybe one.

Sebastian had noticed Kurt the second he had set foot in the common room this afternoon. Who could miss him? He certainly stood out, not just for his exceptionally pretty face and his incredible body or even his outspokenness but because he had a grace about him, an air that every other boy in this over rated school surely lacked. Sebastian had found Kurt particularly bewitching. He liked his cocky attitude and the way his blue eyes had a mischievous sparkle. He'd noted that Kurt also seemed quite smitten with him if the other boys hungry gazes had been any indication.

Sadly Seb wasn't in the market for a boyfriend right now though or even anything more casual. He couldn't afford any distractions. He needed to focus on his studies. He needed to avoid the wrath of his overbearing father and top each and every one of his classes and earn his place at Columbia like generations of Smythe men before him. He also needed a little time to get over Jacques. His heart was still a little bruised. He wasn't ready to simply just jump right in to something new, no matter how tempting the warbler was.

It was for these reasons that he decided against joining Kurt and his midget gelmet headed friend to study. He was certain he could complete his homework tasks more efficiently on his own anyway. With that in mind he changed out of his uniform into a tshirt and sweat pants, put on some music and settled on his bed with his books and laptop. He was done within an hour so then settled for the night, alone with a novel. He heard the constant noise of laughing boys scurrying up and down the hallway outside his room but no one interrupted him. No one dropped by for a chat or to say hi as they would have at his old school. Dalton Academy was a lonely place. Sebastian longed for Paris.

K&S

"You stood me up last night," Kurt accused Sebastian, grinning as he took a seat beside him the next morning at breakfast. "I waited up all night for you. How are we supposed to fall in love and make beautiful babies together if you won't even study with me?"

"I had a headache," Sebastian lied, sipping his coffee.

"A headache?" Kurt smirked. "Aww darling I'm so sorry. We could have just cuddled though. I really wouldn't have expected you to go all the way on our first date. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Stop teasing him assbutt," Blaine laughed as he joined the two boys and sat down. "Good morning Sebastian."

"Good morning," Seb nodded as he ate his breakfast. 

"Did you sleep well?" Blaine enquired making small talk.

"Not really," Sebastian mumbled. "Strange noises, strange bed."

"That's a pity," Kurt sympathised. "If you struggle again tonight you can always join me in my bed."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sebastian grinned. "I'm not sure you could handle me though. You look a little too delicate princess."

"Ooh snap! burned by the new boy!" Blaine laughed hysterically. "I like him."

"Is that a challenge?" Kurt whispered seductively into Sebastian's ear. "You might be surprised at what I can handle."

"I've had better and no doubt bigger than you pretty boy," Sebastian retorted getting up from the table with a smirk. "Have a good day gentleman," he blew Kurt a kiss before he walked away.

"I have to have him," Sebastian heard Kurt growl behind him before he left the dining room. He was right the bewitching one did want him. 

Sebastian returned to his room to finish getting ready for class with a huge grin on his face. Every time he spoke to Kurt he liked him more and more. That was terribly inconvenient. He really didn't need that nor did need the way his heart raced when ever he thought of the other boy. This was bad.

"Focus Sebastian," he mumbled to himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. "Eyes on the prize! What if Kurt was the prize though?" He questioned himself. This was really bad.

Kurt was waiting for Sebastian outside his room when he stepped outside his door. "Are you stalking me?" Sebastian mocked.

"I know you're new beautiful," Kurt grinned "I'm just being a Good Samaritan. I thought I could show you around a little, you know help you find your way to class."

"How gallant," Sebastian replied cynically. "Are you going to carry my books too?"

"No, not today," Kurt replied chuckling as they made their way down the hall. "Unless of course you're willing to do certain favours for me in return," He made a crude gesture simulating a blow job.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's going to take a lot more than carrying my books to get you a hummer."

"I'll give you a week," Kurt grinned. "before you coming begging for it baby."

"Keep dreaming," Sebastian laughed. 

"What class do you have first," Kurt asked Seb ignoring his reply.

"AP French, I could do it in my sleep," Seb replied sounding bored.

"You're in my class. That's perfect," Kurt took Sebastian's hand. "Come this way. There's a secret little corner near the library where we can hide and make out for a bit."

"I'm not making out with you," Seb giggled.

"C'mon," Kurt teased. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"You're impossible,"Sebastian shook his head in disbelief.

"I promise you won't be disappointed," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows at his new friend.

"I have extremely high standards," Seb retorted looking thoroughly amused. "Where's our classroom hot shot?"

"Back there somewhere," Kurt shrugged gesturing back down the hall. "Don't worry about it. I have something better for us to do."

"I can't start missing classes. It's only my second day," Seb frowned, releasing Kurt's hand and checking his schedule for his classroom number.

"Sure you can. Mrs. Jarvis usually forgets to take attendance then sleeps through half the lesson anyway. Now come on," Kurt replied impatiently, taking Seb's hand again and leading him outside to where his Navigator was parked in the school parking lot.

Sebastian looked at Kurt nervously as he got in the vehicle. He knew that this was a terrible idea. If he got caught his father would ground him for a decade or maybe even for the rest of his life. That would mean no phone, no lacrosse and only half his usual allowance. What was he doing?

"You've never skipped class before have you my little white flower," Kurt mocked as he started his car. 

"Honestly no," Sebastian admitted reluctantly. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Kurt grinned as they drove out through the Dalton Academy gates. "It's a gorgeous day. The possibilities, my little cupcake, are endless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure yet where they are going. As Kurt said the possibilities are endless. Any ideas?  
> It's got to be someplace naughty right?


	3. Kurt and Sebastian...The Truents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having skipped school Kurt takes Seb on a sweet excursion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluffy and sweet.  
> Kinda like all of you xxx
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting and embracing my new story. I realise this sassy Kurt and shy Seb are very different from usual.  
> For me this makes it fun to write. I hope it's also fun to read. 
> 
> enjoy my sweet ones. I love you all xxx
> 
> On a much sadder note I'm sending my thoughts and love to the people of Belguim right now after the tragic attacks ❤️❤️❤️

"I'm totally into you," Kurt told Sebastian bluntly as they headed out of town.

"Yeah I kinda picked up on that," Seb grinned. "Though you don't really know me."

"I know your eyes are gorgeous and your smile takes my breath away," Kurt replied honestly. "I think you're beautiful. I want to get to know you better."

"So you thought kidnapping me from school was the way to go?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"It was hardly kidnapping. You didn't exactly put up much protest," Kurt reminded the other boy.

"You intrigue me," Seb shrugged. "But now I'm kinda under the impression that you've lured me out into the wilderness to murder me and hide my body."

"I have many plans for your body sweetheart," Kurt smirked. "Let me assure you hiding it isn't one of them."

"You're very forward," Sebastian replied as they turned off the freeway onto a deserted country road. 

"I know what I want and I go after it," Kurt shrugged. "I want you."

"I'm not looking for any entanglements right now," Sebastian clarified.

"And yet here you are skipping school with me," Kurt bantered obviously unconvinced. "You will be mine sweet one there's no point fighting it."

"You're so cocky," Sebastian shook his head in bewilderment as Kurt parked the car on the side of road in the middle of nowhere. "We're stopping here?" Seb looked at Kurt confused.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt tossed Seb an innocent pout.

Seb shrugged. "I guess I can only die once."

"Great," Kurt chuckled, climbing out of car. "Pass me the back pack out of the back seat please."

Seb eyed Kurt suspiciously before grabbing the back pack. "I'll carry it," he offered.

"Thanks Cutie. I promise there's no weapons in there. I'm not planning to slice you up," Kurt laughed. "Come on this way."

Kurt lead Sebastian along a heavily concealed and rather rugged hiking track. "I like hiking as much as the next guy," Sebastian complained, "but not in my school shoes. These are Armani."

"Very stylish," Kurt acknowledged. "I'm sure your rich daddy will buy you a new pair. It's not far."

"My rich daddy," Sebastian replied sarcastically, "is going to ground me for the rest of my natural life if he finds out I skipped class this morning."

"You always do what daddy tells you, don't you honey?" Kurt mocked.

"If I want to keep my phone and play lacrosse, I do," Sebastian glared.

Kurt continued along the rough path "I bet you look hot in lacrosse shorts," he teased.

"Ugh!" Sebastian groaned scowling.

"Relax baby," Kurt smiled, taking Sebastian's hand to assist him. 

"I hear running water," Sebastian mused thoughtfully.

"Yes," Kurt confirmed. "I told you it wasn't far."

As Kurt and Sebastian rounded a sharp bend on their path a stunning waterfall came into view. "It's beautiful," Seb gasped.

"Come on then," Kurt laughed dashing off ahead as the path levelled out. Sebastian chased after him laughing too. Kurt had truly surprised him.

They found a grassy spot by the base of the water fall and Kurt took his back pack from Sebastian and removed a blanket. He laid it on the grass and sat down beginning to remove his shoes.

Seb watched him curiously. 

"What are you waiting for?" Kurt taunted standing and taking off his blazer and tie. "Aren't you coming in?"

"In the water?" Seb asked horrified.

"Umm yeah duh!" Kurt mocked unbuttoning his shirt. "I bet you've never been skinny dipping either have you sweetie?"

"I have," Seb defended himself unconvincingly.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed kicking off his socks and removing his belt. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not some innocent virgin," Sebastian huffed.

"Maybe not," Kurt grinned locking eyes with Sebastian to monitor the boys reaction as he unbuttoned his pants. He was delighted to see Seb swallow hard.

"I had a boyfriend back in Paris," Seb provided.

"And yet you're looking at me like I'm the cherry on an ice cream sundae," Kurt noted. "You like what you see, don't you baby?"

"You're very attractive," Sebastian admitted watching Kurt's hand as he unzipped his pants.

"Join me then," Kurt tempted, slowly and seductively sliding his pants down. "Unless you're too scared."

"I'm not scared," Sebastian gnawed at his bottom lip willing his body not to react to the beautiful almost naked boy before him. 

"Prove it," Kurt challenged, openly palming himself through his underwear for Sebastian's viewing pleasure.

A soft moan involuntarily escaped Sebastian's pretty pink lips as he watched in awe. He'd always thought French boys were sexually adventurous but no French boy had ever been this forward.

"Your last chance," Kurt offered smirking as he gripped the waist band of his blue boxer briefs.

"I'm in," Sebastian snapped breathlessly. He carelessly kicked off his previously precious Armani's and his socks, eyeing Kurt hungrily as he quickly began to undress.

Kurt slipped off his underwear under Seb's intent and appreciative gaze, tossing him a wink before diving into the water off the rocks.

"The water's so warm," Kurt giggled as he rose back to the surface. "Fuck, you're gorgeous," he gasped seeing Seb in just his boxers for the first time.

Seb, suddenly feeling awkward, blushed self consciously. Aside from boys in the locker room who didn't count, no boy but Jacques had ever seen him naked before. He felt really nervous. "Please turn around," he whined pitifully.

"No way," Kurt shook his head adamantly. "Don't be shy. You really are beautiful and you've already seen everything I have to offer."

"You're really hot," Seb sighed, conceding and sliding off his underwear. 

Kurt subconsciously licked his lips watching wide eyed as Seb gracefully approached the waters edge. He was even sexier naked than Kurt had imagined he would be with his long lean yet muscular body and his flawless skin. Kurt longed to touch him and to be touched by him and was grateful that he was hidden below the surface of the water so Seb couldn't see how hard he was. 

Kurt sighed, still watching as Seb dived into the pool and swam to him. He laughed splashing Sebastian playfully as he approached. Seb giggled splashing Kurt back. They played together swimming around for the longest time each obviously enjoying the others company. It was as if nothing else existed in the entire world but the two boys and their beautiful waterfall. 

"I brought a few sandwiches and some fruit if you're hungry," Kurt smiled swimming to the waters edge. "We could have a little picnic before we head back."

"I could eat," Seb grinned swimming up beside Kurt. 

"It's nothing fancy," Kurt added, leaning in briefly and stealing a soft kiss. 

Seb looked at him shocked, without speaking or moving.

"Shit," Kurt cursed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I read the signals wrong, didn't I?"

"No," Seb shook his head, this time leaning in himself and shyly capturing Kurt's lips. The kiss was sweet and tender. Kurt found himself cupping Seb's face as he kissed his crush back. He stroked the boys cheek gently as they parted, smiling goofily at one another. 

"We should...umm..." Sebastian stuttered, his mind a little hazy from the kiss.

"Get dry, eat and get back to school?" Kurt finished.

"Yeah," Seb giggled, pulling himself from the water. "You didn't happen to bring towels did you?" He asked offering Kurt his hand. 

"Sorry," Kurt shook his head as he took the other boys hand and was assisted onto the shore. "The sun is warm. We'll dry in no time."

Both boys slipped on their underwear and laid together on Kurt's blanket in the sun to share Kurt's little picnic lunch. They chatted quietly, sharing small details. Seb told Kurt about the circumstances that had brought him to Dalton and Kurt told Sebastian about how he was bullied and threatened at McKinley and how his friend Blaine had supported him. The boys dressed when their food was gone and made the trek back to the car hand in hand. 

Kurt found his phone on his seat as he climbed into the navigator. It was flashing with multiple messages. Kurt bit his lip nervously as he read the first one.

10:43am From Blaine: Wtf Kurt? You skipped class AGAIN?!? I'm guessing it's not a coincidence that your new boyfriend is missing too. Where are you? You two are in so much shit!!! 

Kurt didn't bother replying or reading the rest. He just winked at Seb, started his car and began the drive back to Dalton. Whatever punishment the two of them were about to face Kurt had no regrets. That one sweet kiss from Sebastian was worth anything the dean could throw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope our babies don't get in too much trouble :(


	4. Kurt...mischief maker not baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After facing the Dalton Academy Dean Seb gets some good news while Kurt gets a D.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 50 kudos already. I love all you angels so much. 
> 
> Enjoy xxx

"Mr Hummel, you and your companion straight to my office now!" Dean Warrington boomed as Kurt and Sebastian stepped foot through the front doors of the academy.

"Yes Sir," Kurt snapped back sarcastically, gripping the sleeve of Sebastian's blazer and leading him down the familiar hall to the deans office. "Sorry," he mouthed to Seb as the dean followed behind the two boys scowling furiously.

"Close the door Mr Hummel," Dean Warrington demanded taking his place calmly behind his large mahogany desk. "I can't begin to tell you how disappointed I am to see you back here again so soon Mr Hummel. You obviously learned nothing from your recent suspension. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"This wasn't Sebastian's fault Sir," Kurt insisted adamantly. "I take full responsibility."

"I don't doubt for one moment Mr Hummel that this is all your doing. Since suspending you has failed to reform your behaviour I suggest two weeks of after dinner dish washing duty in the cafeteria might make you reconsider offending again."

"But Sir?" Kurt protested. 

"Should we make it three weeks Mr Hummel?" The Dean asked firmly.

"Two weeks is ample Sir," Kurt mumbled sighing. 

"And needless to say you are also confined to campus for the duration of your punishment," Dean Warrington added.

"Of course Sir," Kurt agreed reluctantly.

"Mr Smythe?" Dean Warrington addressed Sebastian frowning. "This is a very poor beginning indeed to your Dalton Academy career. You're a smart boy. I'm expecting great things from you. Might I suggest you reassess the company you keep. Mr Hummel is a regular visitor of mine. I hope you don't intend to be."

"I don't Sir," Sebastian replied nervously.

"We at Dalton Academy have extremely high standards Mr Smythe that we expect all our young men to meet. Skipping class especially on just your second day is considered a serious offence. I am placing you on probation Mr Smythe. Any further incidences of this nature and your parents will be notified. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," Sebastian nodded, severely relieved that his father wouldn't be informed of his truancy. 

"In addition Mr Smythe you also are confined to campus for the next two weeks. You are both dismissed. Please go to class now gentleman."

The two boys left Dean Warrington's office in disgrace. "I'm sorry I got you into trouble," Kurt apologised sincerely as they made their way back out into the hall.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Seb frowned.

"That kiss was totally worth two weeks of dish pan hands though," Kurt grinned. 

"Maybe we could try another sometime," Seb suggested smirking. "I could think of worse ways to pass the time while we're grounded."

"You totally like me," Kurt teased.

"Maybe a little," Sebastian admitted.

"Enough to date me?" Kurt asked nervously. 

"The Dean seems to think I need to keep better company," Sebastian replied cautiously.

"Better company won't be as fun as I am," Kurt reminded him.

"Better company won't get me grounded," Sebastian chuckled.

"Nor will it kiss you or take you skinny dipping," Kurt smiled bashfully. "I was so hard for you today."

"Same," Sebastian admitted shyly.

"I noticed," Kurt smiled, reaching up to stroke Seb's cheek.

"So a movie in my room tonight?" Kurt offered. "After I finish playing Cinderella in the cafeteria."

"Sure," Sebastian nodded. "I'd like that. Now which way is Physics?"

"I'll take you on my way to Food Science," Kurt offered.

"Can you be trusted?" Seb joked.

"That's for you to decide," Kurt winked cheekily as he collected his books from his locker. 

"I dunno," Seb giggled as Kurt lead the way through the now crowded halls to the last class of the day.

K&S

"Where have you been?" Blaine asked Kurt anxiously as he took the seat beside him in food science. "How much trouble are you in?"

"Two weeks of cafeteria duty and grounding but it was more than worth it," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

"Where were you?" Blaine rephrased his question.

"I took him to The Falls," Kurt smiled.

"Did you two...you know?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"A gentleman never tells," Kurt taunted.

"Not fair," Blaine protested. "I told you what happened with Jeremiah."

"Nothing happened with Jeremiah," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Not the point," Blaine pouted. "We're best friends Kurt. Who else can you talk to about boys?"

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "We went skinny dipping and he's so gorgeous Blaine. I have no words."

"Were you right about the fingers?" Blaine had to ask. He couldn't help himself.

"So right," Kurt giggled. "He's big."

Blaine laughed. "Congratulations Mr Hummel."

"That's not all," Kurt grinned goofily. "We kissed and Blaine honestly the earth moved."

"Oh my goodness!" Blaine gasped. "I thought this was just a sex thing but you really like him."

Kurt nodded. "We had a picnic and just talked together for ages. He's heavenly. I think I could really fall for him."

"I'm so pleased Kurt," Blaine smiled. "He'd be lucky to have you."

"Quieten down now gentleman," the teacher interrupted as she entered the classroom. "We have a complicated recipe to conquer this lesson. I need your full attention."

"I have dance practise after school," Blaine whispered. "Can we hang out after dinner and you can tell me all the gory details."

"Sorry," Kurt whispered back. "I can't. I have a movie date in my room."

"You move quickly," Blaine giggled quietly.

"Got to strike while the boy is hot," Kurt smirked before turning his attention to his teacher at the front of the room. 

Kurt and Blaine soon discovered that Mrs Jacobson hadn't been kidding. Her chosen recipe was indeed challenging and sadly for them their cooking turned out less than edible. 

"It looks disgusting," Kurt giggled offering Blaine a forkful. "You try it first."

"I'm not eating that!" Blaine laughed. "I choose life not food poisoning."

"Oh dear," Mrs Jacobson gasped as she gazed upon the boys finished product. "What happened?"

"No idea," Blaine shrugged. "We followed the recipe exactly."

"That seems unlikely," she replied sceptically. "If you look over at Mr Sterling and Mr Duval's example you'll see how your cooking was supposed to turn out."

Jeff smirked at Kurt and Blaine then grimaced as he eyed their food. 

"I'm afraid I'll have to give you a D boys," Mrs Jacobson told them sounding disappointed. "I'm sure you understand."

"Of course," Kurt laughed tossing their disaster into the trash as Mrs Jacobson moved on to access the next pair.

"So are you and your wonder boy a couple already?" Blaine asked curiously as he and Kurt cleaned their work station.

"I'm not exactly sure," Kurt shrugged finishing up just as the bell rang. "It's a little too soon to tell."

"Maybe after tonight," Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What movie are you watching?"

"I thought l'd let him chose," Kurt replied as he and Blaine stepped out into the busy hall.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Kurt turned just in time to catch Sebastian who threw himself excitedly into his arms. 

"Seb?" Kurt laughed holding the boy close.

"I made it," Sebastian giggled enthusiastically. "I got into the Warblers. I can't believe it!" He picked Kurt up off the ground and spun him around. Their lips brushed briefly as Seb lowered Kurt back onto the tiled floor. 

Kurt beamed enjoying Sebastian's exhilaration. "Of course you did Seb. Congratulations!" 

"Well done," Blaine smiled at Sebastian. "I'll see you both at dinner."

"Have fun at dance practise," Kurt waved turning back to Sebastian as Blaine headed down the hall.

"I'm so proud of you," Kurt smiled. "Your audition was amazing. I voted for you."

"Thank you," Swept away in his excitement Seb pecked Kurt's lips. 

"No PDA in the halls gentleman," a teacher passing by scowled. "This is a respectable institution educating respectable young men not a house of ill repute."

"Sorry Sir," both boys responded in unison, before bursting into giggles after the teacher was gone.

"Not a house of ill repute," Kurt mocked as he took Seb's hand and dashed off down the hall towards the dorms with Seb scurrying along close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for movie night?


	5. Sebastian...the boyfriend???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb and Kurt continue cautiously to become better acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and more fluff.
> 
> By the way has everyone heard Adam Lambert's new song with Steve Aoki? It's really beautiful.  
> Listen here... http://bit.ly/1T41mq5

"Do you want to come in?" Seb asked quietly as he and Kurt stopped outside his dorm room door.

"I do," Kurt nodded. "But I won't. I need to get changed and do my homework before dinner so we can have our movie date tonight after I finish the dish washing."

"Okay," Seb smiled. "Can I drop by your room just before 6pm so we can walk down to dinner together?"

"Yes," Kurt nodded, quietly thrilled that Sebastian had made the suggestion unprompted. "Are you sure you want to be seen with me though? You know what Dean Warrington said."

"I think I'm willing to risk it," Sebastian teased. "I have a weakness for bad boys and you're a particularly pretty one."

"You say that now you've seen me naked," Kurt giggled.

"Well yeah," Seb smirked. "I didn't mention it earlier but damn boy!!"

Kurt chuckled. "You're kinda packing a bit heat down there yourself."

"Thank you for noticing," Seb grinned, blushing. 

"You're adorable," Kurt teased.

"Ehh Shut up," Seb scrunched up his nose. "I'll see you at 6:00."

"Ok baby," Kurt agreed reluctantly letting go of Sebastian's hand. "I'll be waiting."

Seb unlocked his door as Kurt stepped away. "Oh Kurt?" He exclaimed. "I almost forgot."

"What?" Kurt grinned.

"This," Seb smiled pulling Kurt close by his tie and kissing him gently.

Kurt kissed back smiling against Sebastian's lips. "We're beginning to make a habit of this."

"Don't you like it?" Sebastian teased.

"I like it maybe too much," Kurt responded. "I really need to go though cupcake."

"Of course," Seb pouted, releasing Kurt's tie. "See you for dinner Kurt."

"See you," Kurt waited for Seb to enter his dorm room before practically skipping back to his own with the widest grin on his face. 

Kurt sang as he changed out of his uniform. He'd had a song stuck in his head all day and decided as he sat down to begin his homework that it would be the perfect number to perform for his solo at Warbler practise the following day. 

He found the song online and played it on repeat, memorising the words as he attempted to complete his homework. He struggled to concentrate though as his thoughts constantly wandered to images of a certain green eyed boy down the hall. 

At precisely 5:55pm the expected knock came at Kurt's door. "Just a second," he called grabbing his phone and room key.

He opened the door to Seb's smiling face. He was beginning to love that smile, especially the way it reached Seb's eyes making them sparkle. "Did you get all your homework done?" Seb asked.

"What I could," Kurt nodded. "I need to get notes for the classes we missed today though."

"I wouldn't even know where to start with that," Sebastian sighed. "I barely know anyone here but you and Blaine and a couple of boys on the lacrosse team. No one has been incredibly welcoming."

"I'm sorry," Kurt frowned. "I know Dalton can be lonely when you don't know anyone. You don't have to worry now that you're friends with the hottest guy in school though."

"Are you the hottest?" Seb teased as they walked towards the cafeteria. "I might need to see a few more of the boys around here naked before I can decide for sure."

"Oh," Kurt scowled harshly not seeing the amusing side of Seb's joke as they entered the crowded dining room.

"Kurt? Over here," Blaine called from his table where he sat with a group of Warblers.

Kurt smiled and waved in acknowledgement before joining the dinner line with Sebastian. Feeling offended he didn't speak to Seb as he chose his meal and took a seat with Blaine and their friends. He knew he had no right being upset when he and Sebastian had only kissed a few times. He knew that they were nothing more than friends and that Sebastian didn't owe him anything but it still stung Seb saying he wanted to see other boys naked.

"Are you okay Kurtie?" Blaine asked noticing immediately that his friend seemed upset.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Kurt faked a smile.

"Hmm, Blaine frowned, looking unconvinced. "It's the dish washing duty isn't it? It's only two weeks."

"It honestly doesn't bother me. I need to get some of your notes from today classes though," Kurt began to eat.

"I've already made you copies," Blaine smiled. "Drop by my room later and I'll give them to you."

"Kurt and I are busy later," Seb interrupted, covering Kurt's hand with his own possessively. "We're having our second date."

"Second?" Kurt looked at Seb confused, pleased by his noticeable possessiveness.

"Skinny dipping and a picnic definitely counts as a date to me," Seb stared pointedly at Blaine making sure that the shorter boy knew he was staking his claim.

"Kurt told me you had quite the adventure, Blaine replied unperturbed. 

"Kurt is kinda adventurous," Seb smirked knowingly.

"Just don't let him cook for you new kid," Jeff butted in laughing.

"Food Science was kinda horrendous today," Kurt acknowledged giggling.

"Kinda Horrendous?" Jeff raised a playful eyebrow. "Your Paella wasn't even recognisable."

"No one likes a gloater Jeffie," Kurt cheekily poked his tongue out at his friend. 

"What are you singing for your solo tomorrow Kurt?" Nick asked injecting himself into the conversation.

"I don't want to say," Kurt replied mysteriously as he finished his meal. "It's a surprise."

"Please nothing inappropriate this time," Nick mocked Wes's voice. The table aside from Sebastian who didn't know Wes ruptured into laughter.

"You're all awful," Kurt smirked getting up from the table. 

Seb got up too. "Text me when you're done?" He asked Kurt.

"One small problem with that sweetheart," Kurt narrowed his eyes at Seb.

"What's that?" Seb looked confused.

"I don't have your number yet hot shot."

"Oh yeah," Seb chuckled holding out his hand for Kurt's phone.

Kurt handed it over from his pocket and Seb put his number in. 

Kurt smiled, taking back his phone before heading unenthusiastically into the kitchen to begin the first night of his punishment. 

Fortunately for him he wasn't the only Dalton bad boy sentenced to kitchen duty and between the three of them they had the dishes of 217 boys completed in just over an hour. Once he was done Kurt returned to his room,tidied himself up and text Sebastian. It took Sebastian a total of two minutes and twelve seconds to arrive at Kurt's door with numerous movie snacks in hand.

Kurt greeted him with warm smile and gestured for him to come him. "You look great," he commented noting Seb's change of outfit. "Really hot."

Seb closed the door behind him.  
"You might want to lock it," Kurt suggested. "The boys around here tend to barge in at will. They have no idea about privacy, not that I'm suggesting we're going to need any...I mean I have no expectations...there's no pressure...ugh!" Kurt became a little flustered.

"Relax," Seb grinned locking the door.  
"What are we watching?"

"I thought you might like to choose something on Netflix," Kurt offered sitting down on his bed and setting up his laptop on his side table.

"Sounds good," Seb nodded kicking off his shoes to get comfortable before taking a seat beside Kurt.

They scanned through the Netflix catalogue eventually deciding to watch Rent. "I love this movie," Kurt commented. "Promise you won't laugh at me though if I cry. It's so sad."

"If you cry," Seb smiled softly. "I'll hold you until you stop."

That alone melted Kurt. It was the sweetest most endearing thing another boy had ever said to him. He knew he was already seriously close to falling for Sebastian. He needed to be careful.

Seb opened some candy as Kurt started the movie. By about the 20 minute mark they were laying together atop the covers with Seb occasionally placing soft kisses into Kurt's hair as he spooned the boy close. Kurt held Seb's hand on his stomach as he nestled back against him. It was the happiest both boys had felt in a long time. 

"You smell so good," Seb whispered quietly.

"Huh?" Kurt asked turning to face his companion. 

"You smell good," Seb repeated sweeping his lips briefly against Kurt's.

Kurt brazenly buried his hand in the back of Seb's hair and kissed him for real for the first time, not just a small peck this time round but with a sweet needy entanglement of tongues which left them both breathless and smiling.

"Are you my boyfriend?" Seb ventured carefully, still a little unsure that he even wanted a new boyfriend so soon after Jacques.

"I'd like to be," Kurt replied cautiously. "But as long as you're not kissing other boys or seeing them naked as you mentioned before dinner, we don't need a label if you're not ready."

"I was joking about that whole other guys thing," Seb clarified. "Seeing your beautiful self naked or not is more than enough for me."

"I really like you," Kurt replied quietly. "You have the sexiest ass I've ever seen."

"How romantic," Seb chuckled. "I'll make a note to add that to the list of my personal attributes on my resume."

Kurt laughed softly. "Don't forget," he joked, popping a piece of candy into Seb's mouth before turning back to the movie. Seb spooned Kurt close again and after their long day together that was how they both dropped off to sleep, snuggled tightly together before their movie was even half done.


	6. Kurt and Sebastian...The Lovers???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb shrug off Dalton gossip choosing to do things their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your positivity and kindness. I'm glad you're all enjoying this little story, even Blaine. :)

"Did I hear Sebastian sneak out of your room at around 6am this morning?" Blaine asked with concern as he sat down beside Kurt in English class. "You know you'll get expelled if you get caught."

"Get caught?" Kurt scoffed. "That's unlikely. Jeff and Nick stay together almost every night. They've never been caught."

"Why do have to push every boundary?" Blaine frowned. 

"Fuck," Kurt glared. "What business is it of yours?"

"I'm your best friend," Blaine replied looking offended. "I worry about you."

"You're just jealous cause you think I'm getting laid and we both know you're going to remain a virgin until you're 25," Kurt snapped.

"That's just hurtful," Blaine's face dropped. "I thought this guy was different. You said you liked him. Why would you just jump into bed with him like all the others?"

"You'd think as my best friend you might actually ask me if anything happened instead of jumping to conclusions," Kurt sneered obviously hurt.

"I know you Kurt," Blaine looked sceptical. "Every time we go out you hook up with some anonymous scrub or other in the bathroom."

"Sebastian isn't a scrub," Kurt defended his new love interest. "Show some respect. Don't talk about him like that."

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled. "You're right. I don't know him like you do, but he does seem like a good guy."

"He's a sweetheart," Kurt's tone softened. "Nothing happened. We kissed a little. He held me while we slept. It's was...ehh, you wouldn't understand."

"It was special," Blaine smiled softly.

"Yeah," Kurt sighed, as their English teacher arrived. "It really was."

K&S 

Boys stared and whispered as Kurt headed down the hall to the senior commons for Warbler practice. "...the one dating the new kid..." "...caught in the back seat..." "...sneaking around at night..." 

"Petty gossips," he frowned mumbling to himself. "They could at least get their facts straight."

"Good afternoon my angel," Seb smiled warmly as he approached.

Hey," Kurt acknowledged Sebastian without any enthusiasm. 

"Did I do something? What's wrong?" Seb asked looking concerned as he observed the scowl on Kurt's pretty face.

"Everyone's gossiping about us," Kurt huffed.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Seb enquired sadly.

"No," Kurt shook his head firmly. "Of course not Sebby. Why would you even ask that? I actually think you are kinda precious."

"Then let them talk," Seb smiled supportively. "I don't care what other people think. You shouldn't either. What happens between you and I is between us not anyone else."

"That's so true," Kurt nodded, taking Seb's hand. "We better hurry or we'll be late. Come on Sebastian Warbler lets go and practice."

Wes was calling the meeting to order when Kurt and Seb burst into the room hand in hand. "Sorry," Kurt mumbled to the Warbler captain, sweetly offering Seb the last seat, beside Blaine on the sofa. Flattered, Sebastian took it. He smiled as Kurt sat down close beside him on the arm rest of the sofa. 

"Glad you could make it Mr Hummel," Wes replied sarcastically. "You know by now that we meet here at 3:30pm sharp. You're not setting a very good example to our newest member."

"My humblest of apologises," Kurt smirked insincerely.

"Hmm," Wes sighed. "I trust that you at least have a song prepared that will display to Mr Smythe the high standards we expect here from our Warblers."

"Of course," Kurt assured Wes.

"And you will remain fully clothed today Mr Hummel?" Wes confirmed making the group chuckle.

"I shall try," Kurt winked cheekily. "Don't deny that you loved my performance last time."

"Your singing was quite incredible," Wes acknowledged. "Now before we give you the floor again today I'd like to take his opportunity to welcome our newest member, Sebastian Smythe to the Warblers." All the Warblers clapped as Wes gestured to Seb. 

"Thank you," Seb smiled bashfully.

"I hope I won't regret this but I've assigned Mr Hummel to mentor you until you are settled into the group. Kurt will help you master the songs and dances we have been preparing for invitationals."

"I look forward to that," Seb smiled mischievously at Kurt.

"Kurt is volunteering his time to assist you Mr Smythe, so I hope you will take full advantage of the skills he has to offer," Wes told Seb firmly.

"I can't see that being a problem," Seb smirked as he absentmindedly caressed Kurt's thigh with his thumb.

"Very good," Wes nodded approvingly at Seb's response. "I think you'll fit in well here."

"I'm sure I will," Seb grinned.

"Mr Hummel," Wes looked at Kurt fearfully. "Please entertain us."

Kurt smiled warmly at Seb as he stood. "As you know gentleman I love 80's music, so I've adapted a little number from Debbie Harry especially for our newest member. This one is for you Cupcake," Kurt winked at Seb. 

The group burst into laughter, teasing and wolf whistling and poor Sebastian blushed furiously as Kurt began to sing. By the chorus, numerous boys had joined Kurt singing back up for him, but Kurt barely noticed as his eyes remained fixed on the beautiful green eyed boy before him.

"Now it's the twenty first century. It's gonna be much better for a boy like me," Kurt sang his edited lyrics brazenly leaving no doubt who they were directed at. "Cuz I want everything I can, but most of all I want that man. I want that man."

Seb gnawed at his bottom lip as he watched in awe. He hadn't heard Kurt sing before. The counter tenor's voice was stunning. Sebastian was blown away. 

"Hey! I wanna be kissed from head to toe by that man in the very back row," Kurt continued, pointing to Seb as he sang seductively. "but he won't even look me in the eye. Ah, I want his love to rain right down on me. I want him to be king of all my dreams, but what I really want I just can't hide." 

"He's everything," Seb, obviously smitten whispered to Blaine.

"He really likes you," Blaine whispered back. "Be good to him."

Seb nodded beaming. "I will." He assured Blaine before turning his attention back to his beautiful song bird as he finished up. 

"Now it's the twenty first century. It's gonna be much better for a boy like me, cuz I want everything I can, but most of all I want that man. I want that man." Upon his conclusion Kurt grabbed Seb's tie and wrapped it around his hand. He used it to pull the boy to his feet and close against him before claiming his lips hungrily in front of the entire group. As expected all the Warblers cheered, hooted and whistled, laughing as they teased the new couple. 

"That's quite enough!" Wes boomed pounding his gavel repeatedly on the table. "Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt heard nothing though but Sebastian's sweet words. "Nobody's ever sung to me before," he blushed adorably. "Your voice is so beautiful. I think I might be needing that label after all."

"Label?" Kurt queried in mock confusion, wanting to hear Sebastian say the word. "What label?"

"Boyfriend? Maybe?" Seb suggested nervously. 

"Hell yes!" Kurt replied, kissing Seb once again heatedly.

"Mr Hummel! Mr Smythe! Please be seated," Wes demanded pounding the table again.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt smirked, taking the empty seat beside Blaine and pulling Seb into his lap.

Wes frowned but said nothing. He knew Kurt. He could tell his interest in the new Warbler was sincere and although he sensed their attachment to each other would probably mean many disturbances at future Warbler meetings, he was quietly pleased for the new couple. 

"Are we going to do any practice today?" Trent whined bitterly. "I don't have time to stand around watching the Kurt Hummel show yet again. I have a lot of homework to do."

"There's no need for such rudeness," Blaine defended Kurt. "I can see it's still eating at you that have barely half Kurt's talent, yet twice his body mass."

"Of course you'd defend the pretty boy," Trent sneered. "You've been wanting in his pants since he arrived. Must sting like hell Hobbit that he's never noticed you even exist and yet he's serenading and practically dry humping his new little French whore right in front of your nose."

"Woah woah woah," Wes interjected as Blaine, Sebastian and Kurt all rose to their feet looking furious. "We are warblers. We do not behave in such an intolerable manner. It's time for you to leave Trent Warbler. You and I shall talk after dinner."

"Whatevs," Trent huffed, storming out of the room leaving a group of bewildered boys in his wake.

Practise proceeded without incident after that. Sebastian vaguely knew all the songs chosen for invitationals so picked up the lyrics quickly. He even put his background in dance to good use and offered up some suggestions to significantly improve the routine for the previously below par third number. Wes was very pleased with how quickly he was assimilating into the group.

"I'll see all you gentleman back here on Friday," Wes announced cheerfully as he called the meeting to a close. "Despite a few disturbances, today was very productive boys. Well done."

"Was that true what Trent said?" Kurt asked Blaine as they left the common room.

"I'm kinda curious about that too," Seb frowned, possessively taking Kurt's hand.

"Do you really need to ask?" Blaine chuckled. "It's ridiculous. You know we're just friends. I like Jeremiah."

"Which one is Jeremiah?" Seb asked looking around curiously. 

"He doesn't go here," Kurt explained. "He's a retail assistant at Gap in the Westerville Mall. Blaine has a thing for old guys."

"He's 19," Blaine rolled his eyes. "Not 90."

"That's a big age difference when we're all only 16," Kurt supplied. "He could be charged with statutory rape if you two ever hook up."

"That's why we're stuck at first base," Blaine sighed. "I'm going to die a virgin."

"You're still a..." Seb looked surprised.

"A virgin?" Blaine nodded. "Yeah, pathetic isn't it?"

"Not at all," Seb smiled softly. "You should wait for Mr right. It should mean something."

"Did your first time?" Blaine asked Seb as they entered the dining room for dinner.

"It was nice," Seb replied cautiously, knowing his new boyfriend wouldn't be that keen to hear about his previous sex life with Jacques.

"Nice doesn't sound very exciting," Kurt commented trying to hide his twinges of jealousy. 

"I'd rather not talk about it," Seb scowled. He ordered his dinner and proceeded alone to a table across the room. 

Kurt followed behind him, taking the seat beside him. "Your past doesn't matter to me Seb," he smiled. "I have one too."

"I assumed you did," Seb replied quietly. "No boy can kiss like you do without a little practice."

"You like how I kiss though, right?" Kurt asked unsure. 

"Yes," Seb smiled, beginning his meal. "I do, very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're unsure of the amended song Kurt sang to Seb, it was Debbie Harry's I Want That Man. 
> 
> Our Kurtie sure isn't shy ;)


	7. Kurt...the bad ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night and Kurt isn't going to let a little thing like being grounded stop him from taking his hot new boyfriend out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter if you're a Christian, happy Sunday if you're not xx

"Get changed into something sexy Hot Stuff," Kurt demanded as he followed Seb into his dorm room after finishing up his dishwashing detention on Friday night. "I'm taking you out."

"Have you forgotten we're grounded?" Seb asked rhetorically.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Kurt smirked. "I wasn't planning on us walking out the front door. Thad's the hall monitor downstairs tonight he'll sneak us out for the right price."

"The right price?" Seb asked curiously. 

"Never mind," Kurt replied evasively, realising he didn't want to tell Seb he usually made out with Thad for a free pass when he was grounded. He'd need a new plan now he had a boyfriend anyway. He had no intention of cheating on Seb. He liked him way too much.

"Okay," Seb eyed Kurt suspiciously. 

"Just make yourself beautiful for me," Kurt smiled. "You and I need to have some fun."

"You're a terrible influence Mr Hummel," Seb mocked his new boyfriend as he pulled him close. 

"You're terribly hot," Kurt grinned kissing Seb softly. 

"Aww, You're such a sweet talker," Seb blushed. "Where are we going?" 

"You'll see," Kurt winked pulling a fake ID from his blazer pocket and handing it to Sebastian. "You'll need this."

"Hmm," Seb frowned nervously. "We're going drinking?"

"I forgot daddy's boy has probably never had a drink before has he?" Kurt teased.

"I had a glass of champagne at my cousin's wedding once," Seb defended himself.

"Ooh," Kurt chuckled. "You're such a rebel."

"Shut up," Seb poked his tongue out at Kurt playfully.

"Fuck it turns me on when you do that," Kurt growled as he backed out of the room. 

Seb smirked licking his lips. Kurt softly moaned as he closed his boy's dorm room door then headed down the hall towards his own room. 

He stopped in on Blaine on the way. "I'm taking Seb to Church tonight. Do you and Goldilocks want to join us?" Kurt offered.

"You're both grounded," Blaine frowned, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"So?" Kurt shrugged. "I'm not staying in on a Friday night when I have a new boyfriend I want to take on a date. Come with us?"

"Jeremiah and I are going to the drive-in to see Batman Verses Superman," Blaine provided. He'll be here soon."

"Boo," Kurt huffed. "Have fun I guess."

"Don't get caught," Blaine warned. "Dean Warrington will crucify you."

"We'll be careful," Kurt promised as Blaine gave him a tight hug. 

Kurt hugged his friend back as Jeremiah knocked at Blaine's open dorm room door. "Well well well," Jeremiah interrupted. "Are you feeling up my man, Kurt?"

Kurt giggled. "Hey bud, I have a new man of own that's way prettier than yours and keeping me very busy these days."

"Blainey told me you're dating a new kid. I'm pleased to hear you're settling down," the older boy smiled knowingly.

"I'll get out of your way," Kurt grinned. "I'm taking my Sebastian out tonight too and I need to get changed."

"Have a good night," Jeremiah offered taking Blaine's hand and pecking his lips. 

"You too," Kurt smiled before heading next door to his own room. Kurt changed into his tightest black ripped jeans, a sheer black tank top, his black leather jacket and his combat boots. He fixed his hair quickly and applied a little eye liner before returning to Sebastian.

"Holy..." Seb gasped, looking Kurt up and down as he let him into his room. "You look good enough to eat."

"Play your cards right tonight sweetheart and I might just let you do that later," Kurt winked checking out his boyfriend appreciatively.

"Thanks for that imagery," Seb grinned, kissing Kurt sweetly. "I'll be able to put that to good use next time I have my alone time."

"Do you think about me when you jerk off?" Kurt looked at Seb a little surprised.

"Of course," Seb smiled shyly. "You're my boyfriend and you're hot. Who else would I fantasise about? Don't you think about me when you..."

"Yes I imagine all the deliciously dirty things I want to do my beautiful boyfriend's gorgeous body," Kurt chuckled. "It sets me off like a fire cracker."

"That's sweet I think," Seb blushed a little. 

"Are you ready to leave? Kurt checked. "I can't wait to go out and show my sexy man off to the world."

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Seb checked anxiously. "If I get caught sneaking out to drink while I'm already grounded my father will ship me off to a monastery in Tibet."

"Then we'd better not get caught," Kurt smirked, taking Seb's hand and pulling him towards the door.

Thad let the couple out the back fire escape door for the low price of a $20 Starbucks gift card. Nobody loved coffee more than Thad not even Kurt. 

"Where are you going baby?" Kurt asked Seb as the boy headed towards Kurt's Navigator in the parking lot. "Think again...We'd never get parking in town on a Friday night. Come this way."

"No...no...no," Seb shook his head when he saw where Kurt was leading him. "There's no way you're getting me on..." Kurt silenced Seb with a dirty kiss.

"Shh honey," Kurt whispered breathlessly handing Sebastian a motorcycle helmet. "Hop on. You're going to love it."

"Is it yours?" Seb checked.

"Of course," Kurt frowned. "I'm not a thief."

"I wasn't suggesting you were," Seb assured Kurt quickly, watching as Kurt zipped up his jacket and climbed on.

"Are you coming or not?" Kurt asked impatiently.

Seb nodded. "Of course I'm coming with you."

Kurt helped Seb with his helmet before putting on his own. "Hold onto me tight," he suggested pulling Seb's arms around himself after Seb climbed on.

"If I die tell my mother I loved her," Seb whimpered shuffling as close to Kurt as he could manage as the motorcycle's engine roared to life.

Kurt laughed to himself as he steered his bike out of the school grounds and down the street towards Church, his favourite gay club with his boyfriend's sexy quivering body pushed hard against his back. He'd never felt more alive or turned on his life.

Sebastian squealed as they sped through the streets of Westerville. Kurt wasn't sure if it was because he was terrified or exhilarated. Either way Kurt was amused. He wasn't sure how he'd ended up with boyfriend that was so straight edged but he did know he really liked corrupting him, actually he just really liked him generally.

"Hey Kurtie, you got yourself a new wingman? Where's Blainers tonight?" The hot muscular guy at the club door totally eye fucked Kurt as they waited to go in.

"Keith, This is my boyfriend, Sebastian," Kurt smirked.

"No way!" The guy replied. "You? With a boyfriend? I don't believe it."

"You better believe it," Sebastian glared putting his arm around Kurt and pulling him possessively against his side.

"Settle Romeo," Keith grinned. "I'm the least of your problems. Can you hear that sound?"

"What? The music?" Sebastian looked at Keith confused.

"No it's the sound of hundreds of gay hearts breaking all over Ohio tonight," Keith sighed.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt laughed.

"Save me a dance for later," Keith requested.

"I don't think so," Seb frowned leading Kurt inside the crowded club. "I really don't like him," he told Kurt.

"He's harmless," Kurt shrugged.

"Have you...with him?" Seb asked as they approached the bar.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to," Kurt suggested, smiling at the barman.

Sebastian frowned. "He must be at least 30." It was one thing to know his boyfriend wasn't innocent but another to be faced with his previous conquests. Seb didn't like how it made him feel.

"He's 22," Kurt replied defensively. "Don't get all jealous on me. You have a past too."

"As long as he is the past," Seb pouted insecurely.

"Of course he is Sebby," Kurt smiled fondly before ordering them both drinks. "I've made a commitment to you. I'm not a cheater."

"Of course. I know that," Seb smiled weakly. "What's this?" He asked as their cocktails arrived.

"It's called a sexy bitch," Kurt smirked. "I think they named it after you."

"I bet you use that line on the boys," Seb rolled his eyes. 

"No, honestly I don't. I think you're beautiful," Kurt cupped Sebastian's face. 

Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes as he leaned into his touch. He knew as Kurt closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply that he was in serious danger of falling for this bad boy. He knew that it couldn't possibly end well for him but in that moment as Kurt's lips slid deliciously against his and their tongues brushed electrically inside his mouth he couldn't have cared less. Kurt was a delicious slice of heavenly hell and he was his. As Seb pulled his sexy as fuck boyfriend onto the crowded dance floor under the envious stares of practically every hot sweaty man in the place he realised that he was the luckiest man alive. He didn't think he could possibly be any happier.


	8. Sebastian...the seduced or the seducer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb's relationship becomes very public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all enjoying this story. I'm having fun writing it. I like this Kurt so much
> 
> Warning for light smut. (underage but consensual)

Kurt and Seb attracted a lot of attention in the club as they danced seductively in each other arms. Seb had never felt anything as good as Kurt's hands on his ass or his boyfriend's sexy body rutting and grinding against him in time with the heady rhythm of the pounding music. Kurt, with his feather light touches, teasing and taunting him relentlessly all the while getting him no where real. They'd been making out a lot and drinking a little and he'd been all kinds of hard from almost two hours now, with the zipper of his jeans digging almost painfully into his generous erection. 

Poor desperate and now very horny Sebastian was starting to feel like his head might explode if he didn't get some relief soon. He reached down in full view of the world, brazenly taking Kurt's hand and pushing it hard against the aching bulge in his jeans. 

Kurt took the hint, smirking as he palmed Seb through the denim. In response Seb nipped at Kurt's neck, moaning wantonly as he sucked hungrily at the salty skin, marking his boyfriend's flawless pale flesh possessively. Men around them watched lustfully as Seb fell apart under Kurt's expert hand, rutting eagerly into his palm then throwing his head back and whimpering his boyfriend's name as he, for the first ever, came hard for him. Kurt proudly admired Sebastian's O face with awe as he felt Seb's rock hard cock pulse beneath his hand. Seb was undoubtedly the sexiest, most stunning boy Kurt had ever seen. There was no denying it.

"You're heavenly," Kurt murmured holding Seb close as his sweaty sated body sagged limply against him.

"You're magical," Seb sighed kissing Kurt appreciatively. "I've never cum so hard or so publicly before," he sighed contentedly. 

"You're breathtaking," Kurt praised. "Now come with me to the bathroom?" he requested, taking Seb's hand as the boy slowly regained his composure.

Seb frowned at the implication. He may be a little tipsy and have just had the hardest orgasm of his life but he had enough of his wits about him to know he didn't want his first time with Kurt to be in a nasty bathroom stall in some skanky night club. It was way too soon anyway to take such a huge step in their relationship. He could imagine himself falling hard for Kurt in the not too distant future so he was hoping that when they did eventually have sex that it would be romantic and special and really mean something. That was probably naive of him and a little soppy but he didn't care.

"Its too soon," Seb protested, hoping Kurt wouldn't tease him or consider him a prude.

"No baby," Kurt pecked Seb lips tenderly. "I didn't mean /that/ I just thought you might want to clean up."

"Oh," Seb blushed, a little embarrassed about his assumption. 

"You're so cute when you blush," Kurt smiled. "And so fucking sexy when you cum. Next time I give you a handie it's got to be in front of a mirror so you can see how freaking beautiful you are when you cum for me."

"Kinky," Seb smirked, as he and Kurt headed to the bathroom. "There's only one problem with that baby."

"What's that?" Kurt looked confused.

"You haven't given me the chance to return the favour yet," Seb pouted.

"They'll be time for that before our night is over," Kurt promised, waiting in the hall outside the bathroom while Seb went in to clean himself up.

"You're so very lucky sweetheart," a cute twink commented to Seb as he washed his hands at the sink after he was done.

"Excuse me?" Seb queried unsure he'd heard right over the two or maybe three screaming men fucking like animals in the nearest stall. 

"You're Kurt's new boyfriend aren't you?" the guy asked rhetorically. "Every guy in this place is talking about you."

"Good for them," Sebastian frowned unsure what the guy was getting at.

"How'd you do it?" The twink asked eyeing Seb suspiciously. "How'd you get him to commit? Many of us have tried."

"Many?" Seb glared. "Just how many?" 

"It doesn't matter," the guy shrugged brushing his blonde hair back from his face. "You have nothing to worry about. He's so hot for you. He comes here every week but he's never publicly devoured a man like that before or ever even brought a date for that matter."

"Oh," Seb bit his bottom lip to contain his potentially smug smile. 

"Hold onto him sweetheart and enjoy every second, every adoring glance, every kiss. You're the envy of us all," the blondie waved daintily before leaving the bathroom. Seb dried his hands before following him out grateful to escape the very over zealous ménage à trois going on in there.

"Have you ever had a threesome?" Seb greeted Kurt curiously.

"No," Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Why? Did Tim offer us one?"

"Tim?" Sebastian asked cluelessly.

"The blonde who came out of the bathroom just before you," Kurt supplied backing Seb against the wall and pinning him there with his body.

"No," Sebastian smirked, enjoying his predicament. "There are three barbarians going at it like its Armageddon in the bathroom."

"Does that turn you on?" Kurt whispered seductively against Seb's ear, dragging the lobe between his teeth.

"Maybe a little," Sebastian admitted bashfully. "Not like you do though."

Kurt rolled his body against Sebastian's making sure Seb could feel how hard he was. "Touch me baby," Kurt whined. "I want you so bad."

Seb kissed Kurt tenderly before teasingly tracing a single finger over his soft pretty lips. Kurt sucked the digit into his mouth, locking eyes with Seb and sucking playfully. 

Seb's other hand went straight to the zipper of Kurt's jeans. He slid it down slowly, unbuttoning the pants before sliding his hand inside right there in the hall. This was something very new for Seb and possibly alcohol induced. He and Jacques had always been very private about sex. They'd rarely even kissed in public.

Both boys moaned and Kurt gripped the wall above his boyfriend's head as Seb took him in hand for the first time. Seb's hand was warm and his grip tight. He tugged Kurt, initially with long even strokes, quickly gaining speed though as Kurt encouraged him with dirty talk and pleasured whines. 

"I'm gonna cum," Kurt soon panted breathlessly. "Oh fuck! Sebastian!" he whimpered as he released explosively over the other boy's hand. Sebastian savoured every second watching as Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and his beautiful face contorted in obvious pleasure. He felt so proud to be responsible for making this gorgeous boy feel that good. 

"So fucking hot," Seb smirked kissing Kurt as he released him and wiped most of the mess on the wall behind him.

"Don't you want to taste me?" Kurt looked almost disappointed.

"I've never ummm...you know...tasted before," Sebastian mumbled looking down at the floor.

"That's okay," Kurt smiled fondly. Sebastian was just too freaking cute. "I kinda got the impression you'd given a hummer before though."

"Of course I have," Seb replied awkwardly. "I've just always used protection. Haven't you?"

"Yes always," Kurt agreed. "I'm kinda new at this whole relationship thing though. I thought maybe the rules were a little different for boyfriends."

"They can be if we want," Seb smiled, watching as Kurt did up his jeans. "It's our relationship. It can be our rules baby."

"Let's take it slow and see how it goes then," Kurt suggested gazing fondly at Sebastian. "I just want us to talk everything through. Make our decisions together."

"Keep looking at me like that and you can everything you want forever," Seb looked back at Kurt adoringly 

"Have I told you how much I like you?" Kurt grinned taking Seb's clean hand.

"You might have mentioned it," Seb chuckled as Kurt lead him through the club to the outside door.

Tim, from the bathroom shot Sebastian a wink as they passed. Seb nodded, smirking knowingly back at him before heading out into the night with Kurt at his side.


	9. Kurt and Sebastian...To be or maybe not to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears abound when date night turns sour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little sad. There are mentions of Kurt's mother and his maternal grandmother who I've named Nanna Lizzie. I always wished Kurt's mothers family had been included in the show just a grandparent, uncle or cousin maybe. I've also added a fictional deceased little sister. It never made sense to me that Burt and Elizabeth didn't have more children. Burt is the world's best dad.

"It's almost 3am," Seb mumbled, squeezing his phone into his pocket as he and Kurt climbed back onto the motorbike. "Shouldn't we be getting back?"

"Soon," Kurt smirked. "Are you tired my little light weight?" 

"A little," Seb admitted before putting on his helmet and snuggling affectionately into Kurt's back with his arm's tight around Kurt's waist. "I have lacrosse practice in 10 hours."

"You'll be back in time for that," Kurt smiled happily to himself. He really enjoyed being in a relationship, even more than he'd previously enjoyed random sex. His recent Sebastian induced orgasm aside, cuddling was his favourite part of having a boyfriend. Sebastian's arms around him felt so strong and comforting. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside and just a tiny bit valued.

After putting his own helmet on he started his bike and turned off down the street. He had one more place he wanted to take his boyfriend before they headed back to their mundane school lives. It was practically on their way back to Dalton anyway.

"Here?" Seb looked confused as they both pulled off their helmets. 

"Yes," Kurt nodded climbing off his bike. He took a blanket from the storage compartment under the seat and took Seb's hand.

"It's a kid's playground," Seb narrowed his eyes. 

"I'm aware," Kurt grinned laying his blanket on the damp grass.

"Okay," Seb chuckled awkwardly as Kurt gently pulled him down beside him. "Is it safe here at night?"

"I have you to protect me," Kurt teased, resting his head on Seb's chest as they laid cuddled together looking up at the stars.

"And who protects me?" Seb joked.

"I will always," Kurt smiled, tracing affectionate circles on Seb's stomach.

"My hero," Seb kissed Kurt's hair.

"It's so beautiful here." Kurt sighed contentedly. "So quiet. It's like we're the only people on the planet."

"I think I'd be okay with that," Seb snuggled a little closer. "I think I'm..." his voice trailed off as a shooting star flew across the clear night sky.

"You think what?" Kurt asked looking up into Seb's face curiously.

"Never mind," Seb blushed realising he'd nearly let his budding feelings for Kurt slip way too soon. Two weeks ago he'd been desperately in love with Jacques or at least he thought he had. This was all happening way too fast. He hadn't even wanted another boyfriend. Kurt was special though. He was hot and funny, affectionate and ever so bad. Sebastian loved that. He knew he'd soon love Kurt too.

"What was your ex like?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?" Seb enquired.

"Just wondering about my competition I guess," Kurt kissed Seb's chest.

"I'd rather talk about us," Sebastian replied evasively still feeling a little stung by Jacques.

"Come on," Kurt urged. "Tell me."

"He was pretty, very quiet and kinda sweet," Seb mumbled softly.

"I guess he didn't take you skinny dipping, sneak you out on his motorcycle or give you public handies then," Kurt sighed.

"Not exactly," Seb chuckled. "You've made my life interesting Kurtie."

"Interesting good or interesting bad?" Kurt enquired nervously.

"You're exciting in more ways than one," Sebastian smirked. "I'm not fussed with being grounded though."

"Ehh, I'm kinda used to it," Kurt grinned. "There's always ways around it."

"You don't care much for rules do you?" Seb asked already knowing the answer. "Like you gave Blaine shit cause his guy is 19 but that bouncer at the club is 22."

"Blaine is innocent," Kurt explained. "He's my best friend. He needs protecting."

"That's a bit condescending," Seb frowned. "Who didn't love you?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked offended. 

"Didn't your mummy love you?" Seb asked "Is that why you're so emotionally constipated?"

"Fuck you," Kurt snapped, pulling away. "My mother died when I was eight along with my little sister. They were killed in a house fire."

"Oh shit baby," Seb replied sympathetically. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"No you didn't," Kurt glared getting up and walking back towards his bike. "You didn't have a fucking clue."

Seb stood, collecting the blanket and followed after Kurt. He apologised profusely feeling so horribly guilty.

"Give it a rest," Kurt sneered angrily refusing to acknowledge Sebastian's regret. "Let's just get you back to school and get this night over with. I'm bored as fuck anyway."

Seb flinched at Kurt's unkind words, climbing silently onto the bike. They made the short ride back to Dalton. Kurt stopped the bike at the gate and pushed it up the driveway so it wouldn't be heard. He stored it safely then text Thad to let them back in.

"Have a good night?" Thad mumbled, yawning as he opened the fire escape. 

"Ehh," Kurt scrunched up his face. "Had better. Last week I got my cock sucked by the prettiest twink."

"Cant win 'em all," Thad shrugged. "You know I am awake now." 

"Sure," Kurt nodded totally ignoring Seb and following Thad back to his room. 

Sebastian said nothing as he watched them leave. He ran quietly upstairs to his room, thankful that no one was around to see the tears streaming down his cheeks. He cursed at himself under his breath as he collapsed onto his bed and cried into his pillow. He should have known better than to get so attached to the school bad boy. He'd been bound to get hurt.

K&S

"How was your night?" Kurt asked Blaine as he climbed into bed with him early that morning.

"Romantic," Blaine smiled, scooting over to give Kurt room. "Next time we might even watch the movie. How was yours?"

"It was hot and sexy and romantic," Kurt sighed. "Sebastian is so fucking gorgeous. I was beginning to think I might be falling for him then we had a huge fight."

"Oh no," Blaine grimaced. "What about?"

"My mother," Kurt replied sadly.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine snuggled Kurt close.

"Where have you been then? I'm assuming these are the clothes you wore out last night."

"With Thad," Kurt answered dryly.

"You didn't?" Blaine looked horrified.

"Of course not," Kurt frowned at the insinuation. "Nothing happened. I'm pretty new to relationships but I'm almost certain you don't hook up with other guys when you're in one."

"Not usually," Blaine agreed. "You'll work things out with Sebastian." He cooed supportively. "Just talk to him."

"I'm not ready," Kurt shook his head. "He asked me if I'm always in trouble because my mother didn't love me but she did love me Blaine, just not for long enough."

"I know Kurtie," Blaine comforted Kurt, rubbing circles into his back as he began to sob. "It's okay."

"I miss her everyday," Kurt blubbered.

"I know," Blaine replied sadly. "Maybe you should Skype your Nanna Lizzie later. You haven't chatted to her in a while. She'll tell you stories about your Ma. That always makes you feel better."

"That's true," Kurt sniffed. "My mum had a beautiful voice you know. I remember she loved to sing. Whenever she took me out we'd always sing on the car ride."

"You have a beautiful voice too," Blaine reminded his best friend, reaching over and grabbing him a tissue from his side table.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled tearfully, wiping his eyes and blowing his nose. "You're a great friend."

"Yes I am," Blaine agreed. "Do you need your great friend to have a chat to your great boyfriend?"

"He is pretty great," Kurt acknowledged. "We had a wild night."

"Every night you go out is wild," Blaine laughed.

"No," Kurt disagreed. "Not like this. He...we...in front of everyone on the dance floor."

"You had sex on the dance floor?" Blaine queried trying to hide his judgement.

"We didn't take it that far," Kurt clarified explaining to Blaine what happened.

"You've got yourself a daring one," Blaine replied almost sounding jealous. "Jeremiah won't even touch my ass."

"He respects you," Kurt reminded Blaine. "That's sweet."

"I'm so freaking horny all the time though," Blaine complained. "I'm getting blisters on my hand from jerking off a dozen times a day."

"I don't know how you find the time," Kurt teased. "Besides I've told you over and over to use more lube."

"You're hilarious," Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm quick okay?"

"Don't advertise that," Kurt laughed. "It's not a good thing."

"Shut up!" Blaine giggled. "You're such an ass."

"That's no way to talk to your best friend," Kurt mock glared. "You wanna go for some breakfast?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded. "You might want to change first though. You'll attract too much attention dressed like that."

"Give me five minutes," Kurt requested sliding out of Blaine's bed. "I'll be back."

Ten minutes later Kurt and Blaine, both dressed casually, entered the cafeteria together. Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he immediately spotted Sebastian. He sat quietly, looking sad, tired and puffy eyed amongst a small group of Warblers. If he noticed Kurt he didn't acknowledge him as he poked at his food not really eating any.

Kurt joined the short line behind Blaine and selected some fruit and yogurt for his breakfast along with orange juice and coffee. He approached the Warbler table taking the seat beside Seb. Completely ignoring Kurt, Sebastian stood and went to move away. Kurt covered Seb's hand with his own on the table. "Don't leave," he pleaded. "I think you and I need to talk."

"After last night, I don't think we have anything left to discuss," Seb's voice cracked emotionally as he glared hatefully down the table at Thad. 

Kurt gnawed his lip guiltily. "Would you change your mind if I told you nothing happened?" Kurt asked gently. "We only talked." 

"It doesn't matter. I didn't come here looking for a boyfriend," Seb shook his head. "I'm still stinging from the last one and I have my studies to concentrate on."

"You're breaking up with me?" Kurt gasped in horror. "It was just a fight."

"You're a lot of fun Kurt," Seb proceeded despite Kurt's protest. "I hope we can stay friends."

"I have a shit load of friends," Kurt replied sadly. "I like you. You like me. We are already way more than friends."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian shook his head as he lifted Kurt's hand gently from his own before walking away.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, noting Kurt's bewildered, almost devastated expression as he finally reached the table after waiting for fresh scrambled eggs. 

"He dumped me," Kurt blurted, before dashing from the dining room in tears.

"Oh fuck," Blaine mumbled to himself abandoning his breakfast to chase after his heartbroken friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me. This isn't the end. These kids are only 16. They are a little emotional and defensive and over reactive. 
> 
> I'm loving Klaine's friendship in this. It has no boundaries. It's so cute. I hope you agree.


	10. Kurt...the other man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacques turns up at Dalton to save his relationship but Seb discovers his heart belongs to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like Jacques. He's as Seb has described, very sweet. Just to give you a pic in your mind I imagine he looks like Nicholas Hoult.  
> He speaks French/broken English I have translated within the chapter but for simplicity will say here that "oui" is French for yes for those of you who are unsure.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's fluffy and sweet and sentimental :) Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it.

"Whose that hot boy with Sebastian?" Kurt asked Blaine the next day at lunch as he glared jealously across the dining room. "I've never seen him around here before."

"I'm not sure," Blaine shrugged. "Why do you care? You've only known Seb a week."

"I don't care," Kurt lied, staring as the unknown boy took Seb's hand across the table. "Plenty more fish in the sea right?"

"Exactly," Blaine smiled encouragingly. "You've never exactly been starved for male company."

"I like him though," Kurt sighed. "I've never really liked a boy before. Their bodies, sure but not them."

"We can leave if you want," Blaine offered. "I can dash out and get us some ice cream and we can hang in my room and watch movies. Jeremiah is working today so I have nothing on."

"Look at them," Kurt huffed. "All over each other."

"They're barely holding hands," Blaine smirked. "You have it bad. Come on. I can't stand to watch you torture yourself any longer."

"Maybe I should go and say hi," Kurt pondered aloud.

"I doubt that will end well," Blaine shook his head.

Kurt ignored him and walked over and sat down beside Sebastian's companion. "Hi I'm Kurt," he smiled offering his hand so that the boy would have to let go of Seb's.

"I'm Jacques," the attractive dark haired boy replied in a thick French accent. He smiled as he shook Kurt's hand. "American boys are very pretty oui?"

Sebastian squirmed awkwardly and nodded. 

"How do we know Sebastian?" Kurt asked Jacques unable to disguise his jealousy.

"I am...how you say in English? Sebby's umm boyfriend," Jacques replied struggling a little with his English.

"I see," Kurt turned to Sebastian looking hurt. "Boyfriend huh? That's precious."

"It's complicated," Seb offered lamely.

"Relationships always are," Kurt shrugged. "That's why I never bother."

"Pretty boy like you has no boyfriend?" Jacques asked sounding bewildered. "American boys crazy oui?"

"I had one," Kurt explained looking pointedly at Seb. "But he wasn't man enough to hold onto me."

"I'm sure he sees it a little differently," Seb suggested.

"Maybe," Kurt shrugged. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Seb asked.

"I really liked him," Kurt admitted. 

"He really liked you too," Seb smiled sadly.

"Come to Paris," Jacques suggested. "I go home tomorrow. The French boys will love your pretty face like I love my Sebastian."

"Thanks anyway," Kurt shook his head. "But I kinda have my heart set on a boy right here."

"I'm sure you'll get him oui?" Jacques replied cluelessly.

"Maybe," Kurt sighed as he stood. "Though I'm not sure he likes me the same way I like him."

Seb gnawed nervously at his bottom lip as he watched Jacques and Kurt interact. Sebastian had always thought Jacques was so lovely. He was wildly attractive, kind and a generous lover but beside Kurt he somehow appeared so ordinary. He didn't have Kurt's spark. He didn't have Kurt's stunning eyes or those soft, sweet lips, that had felt like heaven against Seb's skin. He didn't have Kurt's bravado. He just wasn't Kurt Hummel and in that moment as Sebastian watched Jacques innocently befriend Kurt he knew it was really Kurt he wanted to be with. He'd made a huge mistake. 

"You like not me, but him," Jacques sighed sadly watching Kurt leave. "I lost you."

"I never meant for it to happen," Seb attempted to comfort him. "You broke up with me Jacques."

"You've fucked him?" Jacques asked trying to conceal his pain.

"No," Seb shook his head. "Not yet."

"But you've kissed oui?" Jacques accused.

"Oui," Seb confirmed.

"He's very lovely," Jacques smiled wistfully. "He likes you. I can see...He will make you happy."

"He will," Seb squeezed Jacques hand tenderly. "You made me happy too. I loved you Jacques so much."

"You will love Kurt more," Jacques looked defeated. "He sparkles like Edward Cullen."

"He does," Seb agreed.

"And his derrière oui?" Jacques raised his eye brows. "magnifique!"

("And his ass yes?" Jacques raised his eyebrows. "Magnificent!") 

"I did notice that," Seb chuckled softly. 

"You and I be good friends Sebastian," Jacques smiled fondly. "I must leave now but I wish you be happy."

"I wish you happiness too," Seb stood reaching for Jacques. They shared a long affectionate hug.

"Ick. Just look at them," Kurt huffed in disgust as he continued to watch on with Blaine. "His boyfriend Blaine! His fucking boyfriend. He told me they broke up."

"I don't know what to tell you," Blaine replied.

"That's not very helpful," Kurt rolled his eyes. "He seems like a nice guy too, the kinda guy you and I would be friends with but I hate him."

"Jealousy will do that to you," Blaine offered.

"I'm not jealous," Kurt snapped defensively making Blaine laugh. 

"Of course you're not," Blaine smirked. "We are all looking at the French boy like we want to sacrifice him to Satan."

"You know I don't believe in Satan," Kurt replied seriously. 

"Forget it," Blaine looked at his friend bewildered. "They didn't kiss. That could be a good sign" Blaine observed as Jacques walked away leaving Sebastian alone at his table.

"I kinda get the impression that the French boy is a little too pure to participate openly in any kind of PDA," Kurt replied judgementally.

"Not all of us flaunt our sexuality," Blaine snarked feeling like he would could relate a little to Jacques modesty.

"And not all of us are frigid prudes," Kurt defended himself from Blaine's sudden attack.

"I'm not frigid," Blaine frowned. "I just don't want my boyfriend getting arrested. Things will be different in a few months when I turn 17."

"A few months?" Kurt sniggered. "You're birthday was only 3 weeks ago."

"Almost 4 actually," Blaine corrected his friend.

"Oh gee sorry," Kurt teased. "I'm sure those few days make all the difference."

"Of course they do," Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Would rather make out with Sebastian now or wait 4 days?"

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "I get it. I think I've lost Seb though. He didn't know about my mother. I should have explained to him instead of turning into a megabitch. I need to apologise."

"I think that would be a good idea," Blaine agreed. "You might not end up an item but at least it might make Warbler rehearsals less awkward."

"No time like the present I guess," Kurt looked over at Seb nervously. He had his head in a novel now and was paying no attention to Kurt. 

"There are comfy chairs in the common room if you want somewhere cozy to read," Kurt suggested as he sat down beside Sebastian. 

"I get so lost in the story I forget where I am sometimes," Seb smiled looking at Kurt as he sat down his book.

"What are you reading?" Kurt asked, picking up the novel carefully so he wouldn't lose Seb's page.

"City of Fallen Angels," Seb replied. "Have you read it? I'm really enjoying the series."

"I'm only up to City of Ashes," Kurt grimaced. "So no spoilers please. They don't have City of Glass in the library. I need to buy it."

"I have the whole series," Sebastian told Kurt. "You can borrow them anytime."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. 

"I'm sorry," both boys blurted in unison.

"I shouldn't have been so sensitive about my mother," Kurt continued. "You didn't know."

"I shouldn't have suggested she didn't love you," Seb answered regretfully. "I can't imagine anyone not adoring you. You're amazing."

"Obviously not as amazing as your French boy," Kurt replied jealousy. 

"Jacques was just here for the weekend with his family," Seb explained taking Kurt's hand. "He wanted to try again but we've kinda realised that my heart lies on this side of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kurt asked warily.

"Depends," Seb answered sceptically. "What happened after you abandoned me in the hall the other night? That was a totally dick move by the way."

"I know it was," Kurt admitted. "I'm really sorry. I was so stupid but I promise you baby nothing happened with Thad."

"Not even a kiss?" Sebastian checked, locking eyes with Kurt to search for any sign that he might be hiding something.

"We talked about you mostly," Kurt replied honestly. "I seem to find myself doing that a lot these days."

"Mostly?" Seb asked wanting all the details. 

"And then I fell asleep alone on his sofa," kurt supplied.

"I'd have rathered you fell asleep with me," Seb smiled fondly. 

"I should have," Kurt agreed.

"Do you want to tell me about your mother?" Seb asked tenderly

"Maybe," Kurt nodded. "That's the kind of thing you really only share with a boyfriend though," he added hinting none too subtly. 

"If only you had one," Seb replied pointedly.

"I used to," Kurt spoke quietly. "He was kinda perfect but I was an ass and messed everything up."

"I pretty sure he forgives you and wants you back," Seb shuffled closer to Kurt. 

"I want you back too," Kurt leaned in and brushed his lips softly against Seb's, savouring the fluttering he felt inside at the contact.

"Let's go back to your room," Seb suggested picking up his novel and getting to his feet.

"I kinda promised Blaine I'd hang out with him this afternoon," Kurt replied sounding disappointed as he stood too. "I don't want to be one of those guys who dumps his friends when he gets a boyfriend."

"I don't mind if Blaine wants to watch," Seb joked. "Looks like he's gone anyway." He gestured over to the table where Blaine and Kurt had been previously sitting.

"He knew you and I needed to talk," Kurt responded. "We are good now, aren't we? I mean we are boyfriends again right?"

"Yes," Seb beamed, taking Kurt's hand and leading him out of the cafeteria. "We are definitely boyfriends again. You have to promise you won't be spending any more nights alone with other boys though. I really didn't like it."

"I promise," Kurt smiled unlocking his dorm room door. "You're precious Sebastian. You're the only boy I want to spend nights alone with."

"Prove it," Seb challenged smugly, as he followed Kurt into his room and closed the door behind them.

"I will," Kurt giggled pulling Seb down onto his bed with him and kissing him deeply. "Every day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = love
> 
> I'd love to know whose reading this and if you like it <3 
> 
> Klaine's close friendship is kinda a new thing for me, usually it's Jeff or Elliott that I have Kurt turn to for support or advice. Do you guys like it?


	11. Sebastian...The exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb get up to a bit of mischief in French class that annoys some of their friends including Blaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for little light smut.
> 
> Sorry there was no chapter yesterday. In addition to being a gleek and fan of Adam lambert and Troye Sivan I also love Shadow Hunters. Yesterday was a big day for my ship Malec (Magnus bane and Alec lightwood) as they shared their first long awaited and preciously perfect kiss.  
> If you haven't watched Shadowhunters I demand that you do immediately (well read this chapter and comment first lol) Magnus bane is played by the sexilicious Harry Shum (better known to us as Mike Chang) in eyeliner *damn* 
> 
> And he just fucking tweeted me and I'm crying and dying and fangirling and I just can't. :') he's perfect. 
> 
> Any way enough of that and back to our babies I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's almost double length to make up for yesterday. It's a little naughty, hopefully a little funny and lots cute. 
> 
> Remember I love you xxx

"You weren't kidding," Sebastian chuckled, as he shuffled a little closer to Kurt in the back row of their AP French class. "Mrs Jarvis really is asleep."

"We think she has narcolepsy," Kurt giggled, eyeing Sebastian hungrily. 

"Isn't that that weird fetish where people fuck corpses?" Seb looked repulsed.

"No doofus," Kurt laughed shaking his head. "That's necrophilia. Narcolepsy is where you randomly just fall asleep." 

"Look at you," Seb smiled. "You're as smart as you are pretty."

"I'm fabulous," Kurt scoffed. "And so bored. What do you say we sneak out of here and find somewhere quiet to make out?"

"So tempting," Seb smirked running his hand up Kurt's leg under the desk. "But aren't we in enough trouble. Friday night was risky. I'm not tempting fate anymore."

"Boo," Kurt whined raising an eyebrow as he nudged Seb's hand higher up his thigh. "A little to the left," he smirked.

"Really?" Sebastian grinned. "You want to here?"

"No one is looking," Kurt shrugged. "I want to everywhere all the time with you."

"Same," Seb whispered against Kurt's ear. "You make me so damn horny."

"Good," Kurt smirked, a small moan escaping him as Seb a ran a tentative hand over the growing bulge in his pants. 

"Seriously?" Jeff frowned looking over at the couple from the next table. "Just no!" 

"Why? Does it turn you on?" Kurt taunted Jeff as Seb palmed him gently.

"Eww. No," Jeff shook his head as he watched. "That should be private."

"It's not like we're selling tickets," Kurt giggled covering Seb's hand with his own and encouraging him to rub a little faster and a little harder.

"We should," Seb mused. "You're so sexy when you're all turned on. We'd make a fortune."

"I'll pay you a tenner to stop," Jeff offered even though he hadn't looked away for even a second. What kind of healthy gay 16 year old boy would turn down the opportunity to watch live porn after all? 

The new warbler was right. Kurt was super hot and from where Jeff was sitting also significantly well endowed. Certainly bigger than Nick. Not that Jeff had any complaints about Nick's cock. Really he loved it, just as he loved everything about his boyfriend. He loved how it tasted, the weight of it on his tongue, how he was able to take the entire length of it down his throat without gagging and the way Nicky always praised him so gratefully when he did. He loved how it stretched him so deliciously every time Nicky made love to him and how whenever it was his turn to top he got to grip it in his tight fist and stroke it until it rewarded him with its sweet release. He loved that he was the only boy aside from Nicky himself who'd ever touched it. That made it special and beautiful and perfect just like his Nicky and Jeff didn't want that beauty perverted by Kurt and his new boy toy's cheap public display.

"A tenner? You're such a cheap ass," Kurt responded looking over at Jeff, his eyes almost entirely black with arousal. 

"Pas de bavardage!" Mrs Jarvis boomed sitting bolt upright in her chair and startling numerous boys in the front few rows. She dropped back down in her seat and began snoring again instantly.

(Translates to "No talking!")

"Poor old dear," Kurt chuckled leaning against Sebastian who was continuing to work his magic. 

"Cum for me baby," Seb whimpered nibbling on Kurt's ear. "You're close aren't you? I can feel how hard you are for me."

"You make me so hard," Kurt mumbled back. "I have me one sexy ass boyfriend."

"You're so fucking hot," Seb whimpered beginning to touch himself also as it all began to get too much for him.

"Oh Come on?" Jeff interrupted again, in disgust. "That's enough. Go out to the bathroom or find a quiet corner in the library or something."

"Too late," Kurt mumbled on the brink of his orgasm.

"Fuck off," Seb glared at Jeff. "And don't look. This part is just for me." 

Jeff scrunched his face in distaste turning back to his books while Seb watched Kurt lustfully as his body went rigid in his chair. Gripping the table, white knuckled, Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head and he bit into his lip, stifling his moans as he pulsed beneath Sebastian's hand.

"Oh fuck yes," Seb mumbled so only Kurt could hear. "That's it baby. Let go for me. You're so fucking beautiful Kurt."

Kurt smiled as he came down from his high. "You're so good at that."

"Wait until you see what I can do with my mouth," Seb replied a little louder than he intended.

"You better not mean here," Jeff huffed overhearing. "Please tell me you have some standards."

"Of course not here," Kurt scoffed reaching over to pleasure Seb. "Do you really think I'd let my boyfriend get down on his knees on these filthy floors? I don't think so."

Jeff rolled his eyes. 

Kurt leaned over kissing Sebastian, blocking Jeff's view of him as he made him cum. Seb whimpered into Kurt's open mouth before smiling against his lips.

"Fuck," Seb moaned gratefully. "You've ruined my pants. I'm gonna need to go and change."

"Umm excuse me," Kurt giggled gesturing down to his own soiled crotch. "Just do up your blazer buttons that will hide it. I kinda like the idea of you walking around all day in cum filled pants. It's hot."

"There's nothing hot about chaffing," Seb shook his head. "If we leave now we'll have time to change before our next class."

"You're right," Kurt grinned packing up his books. "Let's go Hun."

Kurt did up his blazer then Seb's and lead him out of the room. 

"Heading out for a quickie?" Jon asked openly as they passed his desk.

"Too late," Jeff replied loudly on their behalf. "They've been feeling each other up all class."

"You're all just jealous cause my boyfriend is prettier than yours," Kurt laughed watching Seb blush.

"My girlfriend is hot," Jon protested. "Simone has incredible boobs."

"TMI," Kurt shook his head before he and Seb slipped out of the class room. 

They dashed upstairs hand in hand to Kurt's room. "I'll be back in 5," Seb grinned fondly at Kurt. "Have I mentioned I really like you?"

"I kinda got that impression," Kurt smiled. "I really like you too." He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend softly. "Go and get changed hot shot."

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Seb asked, reluctantly stepping away from Kurt.

"Why?" Kurt asked smirking. "What do you have in mind?"

"I just really want to hold you while we sleep," Seb murmured softly

"Aww," Kurt's face softened. He was moved. He wasn't used to boys wanting him for more than sex. It felt amazingly good. He really liked having a boyfriend but most of all he liked having Sebastian Smythe for a boyfriend. Not only was Seb the prettiest boy at Dalton, he was also the sweetest. Kurt loved how affectionate and openly caring Sebby was and could already feel himself falling for him. "You're such a sweetheart. I'd really like that," Kurt smiled. 

"It's a date then," Seb beamed before heading off to his room. 

The rest of the day dragged. Food science was a little better for Kurt than the previous week though. Kurt and Blaine's creme brûlée turned out exceptionally well gaining them a B+ despite Jeff's continuous death stares throughout the entire class.

"I think I've pissed Jeff off," Blaine mumbled as they left the class. "He was glaring at me the entire lesson."

"I'm afraid those daggers were directed at me," Kurt chuckled in response.

So It's true then?" Blaine asked looking concerned. "I must say I had my doubts when I heard. In French class Kurt? That's risky behaviour even for you."

"Ehh," Kurt frowned. "It was just a discrete handie under the desk over our pants. We didn't bang against the wall or anything. We haven't even fucked at all yet."

"I don't think he's good for you," Blaine frowned judgementally. "You've become even more reckless since you've been with him. Besides boyfriend's don't fuck," Blaine added. "They make love."

"What would you know about any of it?" Kurt glared in annoyance. "I'm sure sweet slow sex is all well and good but nothing beats a rough dirty bang in the shower."

"Amen to that," Seb smirked as he joined the pair in the hall, making Kurt startle as he gave his ass a squeeze and his neck a quick peck.

"If you really think that I pity you both," Blaine huffed. 

"Spoken like a true virgin," Kurt mocked his friend cruelly.

"I'd rather be a virgin than a cheap skank like you," Blaine snapped.

"Don't you dare try to slut shame my boyfriend," Seb flared angrily.

"What ever," Blaine rolled his eyes before storming off. "You both deserve each other."

"What was that about?" Seb asked looking confused as he took Kurt's hand. 

"He thinks we are bad together," Kurt sighed as they walked down the hall together to warbler practise. 

"Has it occurred to you that maybe he likes you?" Seb suggested.

"No," Kurt laughed. "We're like brothers. I think he's just feeling a little left out now that I have a boyfriend. He doesn't get to see Jeremiah much. He might be lonely. He and I used to spend a lot more time together."

"I don't want to come between you and your friends," Seb replied sincerely. "You're going to need someone to bitch to every time I screw up, plus I can tell you two care about each other."

"I do care about him," Kurt agreed. "I care about you too."

"Really?" Seb smiled. "I'm very fond of you too Mr Hummel but you need to make things right with Blaine."

"Maybe we could invite him to join us for a movie tonight after I finish my dishwashing," Kurt suggested.

"Won't that just make him feel more like a third wheel?" Seb speculated as he and Kurt entered the senior commons for practise.

"Yeah you're probably right," Kurt sighed. "I never really enjoy being the odd one out when I hang out with him and Jeremiah."

"Hang out with him tonight," Seb suggested. "I have some homework to do anyway. You and I can spend time together after school tomorrow when he has his dance class."

"But.." Kurt pouted sitting down in Seb's lap on the sofa. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"

"Of course I do," Seb reassured Kurt wrapping his arms tight around him. "Don't ever doubt that."

"I have the perfect compromise then," Kurt whispered against Seb's ear. "I'll hang out with Blainers after detention then you can join me after lights out for cuddles."

"Sounds perfect," Seb shivered as Kurt's breath hit his neck. 

"Good," Kurt smiled pecking Seb's lips.

"Kurt Warbler?" Wes spoke firmly. "Please find your own seat. Warblers do not canoodle with other Warblers during practise. Is that clear?"

"Does your gavel know that?" Kurt rolled his eyes, as he climbed off Seb's lap and took the seat beside him. 

"I'm sure that remark is somehow offensive," Wes frowned, not understanding what Kurt meant. "and as usual you're wasting our time."

"Sorry," Kurt replied sarcastically, resting his hand on Seb's thigh.

"Canoodling!" Wes slammed his gavel on the table gesturing to Seb's leg. 

"Seriously?" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can't even touch my boyfriend? Are you homophobic Wes?"

"I am not!" Wes replied looking horrified. "Warblers are dignified gentleman. We should behave as such."

"Can I sing?" Kurt requested now bored with Wes's indignation. 

"Very well," Wes nodded.

"Great," Trent protested. "Welcome back to the Kurt Hummel show folks."

"Do you need reminding that you are on probation after last week's outburst Trent Warbler?" Thad spoke up for the first time from his seat beside Wes at the Warbler Council table.

"No," Trent mumbled shaking his head and putting on a false grin. "I can't wait to hear what Kurt has for us today."

Kurt got to his feet and approached Blaine who sat pouting despondently in the corner of the room. "I know I've been distracted with Sebastian lately. He's hot and I really really like him but you're my best friend Blainey Days and I do kinda love you so this song is just for you."

"I kinda love you too," Blaine smiled weakly.

"Let's hang out, just us, after dinner and we can talk about it?" Kurt asked hopefully. 

"Sure," Blaine smiled as he received an approving nod from Sebastian.

"Great," Kurt grinned. He took his friends hand and began to sing. 

"Oh uh-huh, If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea I'll sail the world to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you. We find out what we're made of when we are called to help our friends in need"

"Aww," Blaine laughed getting to his feet. Seb watched with amusement as the two friends waltzed together playfully around the common room, continuing their song. 

"You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there and I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
And you'll be there cause that's what friends are supposed to do."

A lot of the warblers joined in laughing and providing back up for the rest of the song, even Trent. As the song ended Kurt found himself hugging his best friend tight. "He may be bad for me," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "But I'm falling so hard for him and I need you on my side."

"I'm always on your side," Blaine whispered back. "I just want you to be happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kurt sings to Blaine is count on me by Bruno Mars.  
> It's a sweet FRIENDSHIP song  
> So despite Annette91's fears I am not turning to the dark side aka Klaine.
> 
> Also is everyone loving Wes in this? He's becoming one of my favs. He tries to be so proper but epically fails. He has such a soft spot for Kurt too. I want to hug him. 
> 
> Remember comments = love and the more there are the quicker I write lol... Maybe I'm just needy ;)


	12. Kurt and Sebastian...Falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb gets jealous and possessive when he misinterprets an awkward scene between Kurt and Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided for this story I'll do longer chapters every second day rather than daily. 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying this one. It's very different for me. Usually I write older Kurtbastian with baggage. This is sweeter and sillier.
> 
> I love you all xxx

"Umm what's going on?" Seb frowned looking Kurt up and down as he entered his room just before lights out.

"What ya mean?" Kurt obviously drunk, slurred his words.

"Where are your clothes?" Seb exhaled through his nose trying to remain calm as Kurt stood before him with wet hair in just a towel. "And where are his clothes?" Seb gestured at Blaine who was passed out in Kurt's bed in just his underwear. "When I suggested you hang out together I didn't mean hook up!!"

"Shh," Kurt giggled softly "you'll wake the baby."

"I don't give a fuck about waking him. I'm your baby. He's not!" Sebastian insisted emotionally. 

"You are my baby." Kurt agreed. "You're my beautiful sexy boyfriend and you've got a massive cock," Kurt grinned goofily. "I really don't know how I'm going to take all of you. I'm gonna need a lot of prepping."

"I'm not offering right now." Seb rolled his eyes. "Did you cheat on me with him?"

"Can I rim you?" Kurt asked randomly, reaching for Sebastian's hips. "I bet you taste so good." 

Seb stepped back scowling "How much have you had to drink?"

Kurt laughed. "He drinks a whiskey drink,  
He drinks a vodka drink, He drinks a lager drink, He drinks a cider drink," he sang mockingly.

"For fucks sake," Sebastian sighed giving Blaine a gentle nudge. "Get up Romeo and piss off. You've outstayed your welcome."

"Huh?" Blaine mumbled, looking up at Seb confused. "Is it breakfast time already?"

"No," Seb huffed. "It's 'get dressed and get out of my boyfriend's room' time."

"No need to be all pissy about it," Blaine responded sharply. "Where are my clothes?

"Good question now get out," Seb warned. "Or I'll be down in the Dean's office reporting you for drinking before I even go to breakfast in the morning."

"It's alright Sebby," Kurt attempted to reassure Sebastian with a hand on his shoulder. 

"Is it?" Seb asked Kurt angrily before turning back to Blaine. "I don't really buy your whole virgin act. Did you fuck my boyfriend?"

"Of course I did," Blaine lied sarcastically. "He loved it! He begged for more like a $2 whore."

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped as Seb glared. "You should go."

Blaine quickly pulled on his clothes and scurried out of Kurt's room to his own next door.

"Care to explain?" Seb demanded sitting down on Kurt's bed. "You're naked and he's in your bed in his underwear."

"Nothing happened," Kurt frowned, swaying slightly. "We just had a few drinks."

"It's a Monday night and you're drunk and hanging out naked with another gay guy. I know I'm you're first boyfriend but that's not okay," Sebastian spoke emotionally.

"We weren't hanging out naked," Kurt frowned. "I just took a shower, you know in case, you wanted to fool around once you got here."

"Okay," Seb nodded accepting Kurt was telling the truth. "But what about Blaine?"

"I dunno," Kurt looked confused. "He's pretty drunk. When I went to get in the shower I told him to go to bed."

"So he got in yours?" Seb clarified. 

"I guess," Kurt shrugged. "Sometimes we used to cuddle and watch movies together. It's just friendship nothing sexual."

"I get that," Seb nodded, reaching out to stroke Kurt's cheek affectionately. "I can't blame boys for wanting to cuddle you. You're adorable. It's hard not to get a little jealous though."

"You shouldn't be jealous, especially of Blaine. I just don't see him like that," Kurt spoke sincerely.

"He knows you better than I do," Seb replied insecurely. "That's a little threatening."

"He's never seen me naked if that helps," Kurt offered. "And we've never touched below the equator." 

"Just as well," Seb smiled softly, eye fucking Kurt. "It should only be my hands that get to travel south of your equator."

"Your beautiful hands are welcome to travel anywhere on me," Kurt smirked stepping forward between Seb's knees. "I love you Sebastian."

"You what?" Seb gasped. "You're drunk. You've only known me a week." 

"I'm not that drunk," Kurt scowled lightly. "I don't care if it's only been a week. I knew from the second I first saw your gorgeous face in the senior commons that I needed you to be mine."

"But love?" Seb sounded sceptical. He and Jacques had been together almost a year before they'd started using the L word. Seb knew he had feelings beyond wanting to be friends with Kurt. He knew he couldn't concentrate because his thoughts kept wandering to Kurt. He knew his breath caught in his throat whenever he saw him even if it was just for a brief second at the far end of the hall between classes and that his heart skipped a beat at the unique sound of Kurt's voice. Was that love? Seb wasn't sure but he did know he liked it.

"You take my breath away," Kurt whispered, bending forward so his lips could meet Seb's. They kissed sweetly, slowly, almost shyly, smiling against each others lips as their tongues brushed together in Seb's mouth.

"I love making out with you," Seb mumbled breathlessly, unhooking kurt's towel and letting it fall to the floor before pulling him down onto the bed with him. 

"If we're going to fuck you've got way too many clothes on," Kurt giggled as he reached for the top button of Seb's shirt.

"Fuck?" Seb pulled back a little. "Not while you're drunk and can't give informed consent."

"I told you I'm not that drunk," Kurt protested kissing down Seb's chest as he worked Seb's buttons undone.

Seb moaned softly. His skin tingling under Kurt's touch. "I don't want our first time to be a quick drunken bang that you won't remember," Seb gently pushed Kurt away.

"I'm certain Sebby that having you inside me for the first time would be unforgettable," Kurt flirted unperturbed by Seb's objections.

"Thanks, I think." Seb smiled feeling kinda flattered. "But not tonight baby. Not when you're drunk and I'm sober and not on sheets that smell like Blaine's hair gel. What is that smell?"

"Raspberries," Kurt giggled. "He buys it in bulk."

Seb laughed, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Fuck, you're beautiful," he observed. "Can you please put on some underwear though or my will power won't last."

"Maybe I don't want your will power to last," Kurt teased grinding his semi against Seb's clothed thigh.

"Put that thing away," Seb joked. "Before you poke out an eye."

"Your eye isn't exactly what I'm intending to poke," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "I want you. Don't you want me?"

"Of course I do," Seb acknowledged. "You're sexy as fuck. I think about being with you all the time but it's too soon and tonight doesn't feel right.

"Okay," Kurt sighed sounding disappointed. "You don't have to lie to me though. I know I'm not sexy. I'm a baby penguin."

"A baby penguin?" Seb enquired. "I don't even know what that means. You're gorgeous. Your body Kurt is beautiful. You're tall and lean but muscular. You have amazing legs that I dream of having wrapped around me and your ass...Even Jacques said it was magnificent."

"The French boy said that?" Kurt asked surprised taking Seb's hands and sliding them down to his bare ass.

"Yes," Seb nodded, squeezing Kurt's ass gently as he tried not to feel put out by Kurt's pleasure with the compliment from Jacques. He didn't want Kurt liking Jacques like that. He didn't want Kurt liking any other boys at all like that.

"You really should put more clothes on," Seb suggested.

"You really should take more clothes off," Kurt rebutted.

"I should," Seb laughed. He sat up and removed his open shirt and kicked off his shoes and socks.

"May I?" Kurt asked smirking. His tone flirty as he gestured to Seb's crotch. 

"I think I can manage," Seb chuckled. He knew letting Kurt remove his jeans was an epically bad idea. He really wanted Kurt bad and with every passing moment Kurt was becoming more tempting and harder to resist. Seb wanted them to wait though until it really meant something to them both. Sex was a huge step in any relationship. They should have it because they mattered to each other and were in love not just to fulfil an animal urge. That's what handies and hummers were for or at least that's what Sebastian believed.

Kurt watched hungrily as Seb squirmed out of his jeans. He openly admired the obviously hard bulge in Seb's underwear. "You really are big," Kurt grinned daringly trailing a finger along the length of Seb's erection.

Sebastian let out a long frustrated sigh. "You're making his difficult," he whimpered helplessly.

"Not difficult," Kurt whispered. "Hard! You never did answer when I asked if I could rim you."

"No ones ever..." Seb trailed off shyly

"The French boy never licked your ass hole?" Kurt asked horrified. "Why not?"

"We just never did," Seb replied slightly embarrassed. "Have you done it much?"

"Once or twice," Kurt confirmed. "You'll love it. It feels amazing."

"How many boys have you been with," Seb asked quietly.

"Quite a few," Kurt replied evasively, not entirely sure how many randoms he'd messed around with since he'd first started having sex a year ago. He didn't fuck them all of course, often it was just a quick meaningless hand job or blow job in a bathroom stall or alley way. It was only the prettiest sassiest ones that ever got to know the divine pleasure of his cock inside them. He'd never ever let a single one penetrate him. He'd never deemed any boy worthy until he'd seen Sebastian. Now it was all he could think about, he needed the boy he was falling for. He knew it wouldn't happen tonight but he hoped it would happen soon. "What about you?" He asked curiously. 

"Only Jacques and you," Seb replied feeling a little inadequate and thus suddenly doubting his own ability to be able to sexually satisfy and hold the long term interest of someone with Kurt's experience.

"I'm jealous of him," Kurt mumbled quietly snuggling into Seb. "What was your first time like?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Seb asked awkwardly, trying to ignore how glorious it felt to have Kurt laying naked in his arms. 

"Not really," Kurt pouted. 

"Who was your first?" Seb asked. "Was he a warbler?"

"No," Kurt shook his head, offering no further information as he reached for the waist band of Seb's boxers.

"Can't we just hold each other tonight?" Seb asked placing his hand over Kurt's to halt him. He was feeling vulnerable and uncertain in the light of his new knowledge .

"I just want to feel all of you against all of me," Kurt pecked Seb's lips softly. "We don't have to do anything we don't want to."

"You make that sound so romantic," Seb cooed wiggling out of his underwear then spooning Kurt close.

Kurt snuggled back against his boyfriend pulling his arm tight around him. Seb kissed Kurt's bare shoulder. "Hmm," Kurt hummed. "Your skin, your lips...are so soft. I've never been held by such a beautiful man."

"That's a coincidence," Seb nibbled Kurt's ear. "I've never held such a beautiful man."

"Come home with me on the weekend and meet my family?" Kurt blurted nervously. "I know they'll love you."

"Isn't it a little soon?" Seb replied dubiously.

"If you're not ready it's okay," Kurt looked disappointed. "We don't have to tell them your boyfriend if that would help. I'm pretty sure they think I'm with Blaine anyway."

"I love being your boyfriend. Why would I want to hide that?" Seb scowled. "It's just that meeting the parents is kinda a big deal where I come from."

"My dad's really cool," Kurt assured Seb. "And you'll love my brother Finn. He plays football."

"Ooh, a hot jock?" Seb smirked. "Why don't you go to the same school?"

"I'm only here because I was bullied," Kurt provided. "He goes to McKinley high in Lima. He's a great guy. He was first crush before my dad married his mother."

"Do you like your step-mother?" Seb asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I love Carole," Kurt smiled. "We are very close. It's impossible not love someone who makes my dad so happy."

"If you're sure they won't mind I'd love to go home with you on the weekend to meet them. I'll just need to check with my parents," Sebastian smiled feeling very flattered yet nervous that Kurt wanted him to meet his loved ones. He was also a little nervous about broaching the subject of a new boyfriend with his dad. His dad wasn't homophobic. That wasn't the problem. He just thought Seb should be focussed on study not frivolous things like dating and boys. 

"They'll let you won't they?" Kurt asked hopefully before craning his neck so that he could kiss his beautiful boyfriend. Seb kissed Kurt back. "I hope so," he muttered, stretching over to turn off the bed side lamp. 

"Please fall in love with me," he heard Kurt plea almost inaudibly into the darkness as Seb nuzzled his neck.

"I am," Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled against Kurt skin. "It's too late baby. I already am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops almost forgot the song that Kurt drunkly babbles to Seb is of course Tubthumping by Chumbawumba :) 
> 
> I hate to leave the work of others unacknowledged. It's unfair.


	13. Kurt...the host with the most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt takes Seb home to meet his family and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a few days.. Depression and writers block can be a bitch.
> 
> A few ND's appear in this chapter. Sam doesn't live with the Hudmel's and is dating Britt. Sorry Brittana shippers..I do love Brittana but Tana doesn't quite fit in this story.
> 
> Also I've added a very ooc Mike Chang. He's gay, flirty, sassy and single. 
> 
> Finn is Finn and probably single too right now. His relationship status isn't really relevant at this point.
> 
> So that's about it. Feel free to ask questions if you're confused and enjoy.

"Warbler's dismissed!" Wes smiled, pounding his gavel on the table. "Enjoy your weekend gentleman. Next week we'll be stepping it up. Invitationals are on Saturday."

"Don't remind us," Blaine mumbled under his breath.

"There's no doubt we'll win. Kurt's solo kicks ass," Jon beamed confidently.

"Language?" Wes narrowed his eyes. 

"Unlike hard work, over confidence never pays off," Thad reminded the group wisely before they all dashed off and out of the common room to begin their long anticipated weekends.

"Wanna grab a coffee?" Blaine asked Kurt as they stepped out into the hallway.

"Sorry I can't," Kurt shook his head as he gripped his boyfriend's hand. "Carole is expecting us for dinner and it's already 5pm. We need to change and hit the road."

"Oh I forgot Sebastian's meeting the parents tonight," Blaine smirked. "I wouldn't worry," Blaine teased Seb. "Burt's pretty cool and he only has the one shot gun."

"That's reassuring," Seb replied shuffling his feet nervously.

"He's going to love you my darling," Kurt kissed Seb's cheek. "Don't listen to Blainers. He's just jealous cause you are way cuter than him."

"Hmm," Blaine scrunched up his nose. "Jeremiah thinks I'm adorable."

Kurt rolled his eyes, turning to Seb. "Are you all packed honey?"

"Yes just give me 5 minutes to make myself beautiful and we can go," Seb dashed off to his room.

"You're already beautiful," Kurt called after him attempting to check out his ass as he left. Damn the Dalton Blazers for being so long.

"Poor boy is so nervous," Blaine observed laughing. "I have to admit I wouldn't want to meet your dad as his potential son in law."

"Woah," Kurt raised a defensive hand as he opened his dorm room door. "Don't  
get ahead of yourself there we've barely been together two weeks."

"Come on Kurt," Blaine looked sceptical as he followed Kurt into his room. "You can't tell me you don't have a future planned out in your head with this guy. He has you totally besotted."

"He does not," Kurt protested weakly.

"How many times have you had sex in the last two weeks," Blaine asked.

"None," Kurt replied. "We are taking it slow." 

"You? Kurt Hummel is taking it slow?" Blaine narrowed his eyes. "You? Whose idea of slow is waiting until closing time at the bar?"

"Whatever," Kurt smirked as he began to change his clothes.

"I'm happy for you Kurt," Blaine smiled. "I'm surprised but happy."

"Why would you be surprised?" Kurt asked curiously, unsure whether to feel offended. "Don't you think I'm capable of having feelings for a man?"

"He just doesn't seem like your type," Blaine observed.

"He's hot and kind. I like how he smells and have you seen him dance?" Kurt smirked. "He's super flexible. The sex is going to be mind blowing."

"You like how he smells?" Blaine scrunched his nose. "You're so weird."

"What are you doing this weekend?" Kurt asked changing the subject as he shimmied his way into a pair of indigo skinny jeans.

"Jeremiah has the weekend off so I'm staying over with him," Blaine supplied. "In his guest room of course."

"Your parents are okay with that?" Kurt looked surprised. "You staying at your boyfriend's apartment? Alone? With him?"

"Not really," Blaine shrugged. "But they gave me permission. They trust me. It's not like teen pregnancy is going to be an issue."

"Sexually transmitted infections could be," Kurt reminded his friend.

"We're not having sex," Blaine sighed, "but if we were we'd be safe. We're not stupid."

"I know," Kurt smiled. "If you're not busy on Sunday you should come and meet Sebby and I in Lima," Kurt suggested buttoning his blue shirt. "We can go to Breadstix for lunch, like a double date."

"That sounds good," Blaine acknowledged. "I still can't believe that you're so smitten with a boy that you're talking double dates. Who are you? And what have you done with Kurt?"

"He is kinda perfect," Kurt grinned, searching through his scarves for his favourite. 

"Whose perfect?" Seb asked letting himself into Kurt's room without knocking. He sat his bag on Kurt's bed.

"You of course," Kurt stepped forward and kissed his boyfriend, nibbling a little at Seb's bottom lip.

Sebastian smiled wide, appreciatively eyeing Kurt in his casual clothes. "Is that all you two do when I'm not around? Talk about how amazing I am?" He teased arrogantly.

"Don't flatter yourself," Blaine chuckled. "90% of the time we spend with Kurt sucking my cock."

"You're hilarious," Seb glared. He was beginning to not like Blaine much. "I'm doubtful he'd even be able to find it without a microscope and tweezers."

Kurt laughed heartily. "Play nice boys," he suggested as he tied his scarf around his neck. 

Blaine glared at the insult. "I'm perfectly proportioned, thank you very much."

"That's not saying much," Seb joked. "I'm sure I heard somewhere that you want to be a hobbit when you grow up. I hope you'll get there."

"You're hilarious," Blaine echoed Seb's earlier words, rolling his eyes at the taller boy. "What time on Sunday?" He asked Kurt.

"What time for what on Sunday?" Seb butted in looking confused.

"12ish, I guess," Kurt shrugged. "I've invited Blaine and goldilocks to join us for lunch."

"Lovely," Seb faked a smile. He had to admit he was a little disappointed. Family aside, He'd been looking forward to having some time alone with Kurt away from school and all the boys at school, especially Blaine who always seemed to be hanging around constantly.

"Jeremiah and I will see you then," Blaine stood and hugged Kurt. "I'll text you anyway. Have a fun weekend."

"We will," Kurt smiled as he hugged Blaine back. Kurt was super excited for his family and McKinley High friends to meet Sebastian. Seb was becoming very special to Kurt and Kurt wanted the other special people in his life to get to know him. He was certain that Finn would love him. 

Blaine fist bumped Seb and wished him good luck before departing. Seb nodded anxiously.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked supportively once they were alone.

"I'm a little apprehensive," Seb admitted quietly. "What if they don't like me?"

"They will like you," Kurt smiled encouragingly as he pulled Seb against him, "because I like you." He kissed Seb softly. 

"I hope so," Seb sighed apprehensively as he slowly pulled away to pick up his bag. "I was never this nervous when I met Jacques's parents."

"You met his parents?" Kurt asked trying not to sound jealous. "How long did you two date for?"

"Over a year," Seb replied quietly avoiding eye contact.

"Did you love him?" Kurt asked hoping that Seb would say no.

"Yeah," Seb nodded. "But he's there and I'm here."

"So I'm just your consolation prize?" Kurt snarked frowning, "because he's too far away?"

"No," Seb replied quickly. "No of course not. What you and I have is totally different."

"You mean it's not love?" Kurt asked.

"It could be," Seb replied confidently. "We already have genuine affection for each other and I know I hate other boys even looking at you."

"I'm hot," Kurt winked. "Other boys are always going to look honey, besides  
I've seen guys around here checking you out in the halls."

"I would never...you know...cheat on you," Seb replied awkwardly.

"I'm not threatened," Kurt assured Seb. "I know you're mine, just like I'm yours. I'm proud to have such a gorgeous man on my arm."

"So that's all I am to you?" Seb joked. "A pretty accessory on your arm."

"I think we both know you're a little more than that," Kurt grinned. "Let's get outta here. I'm dying for Finn to meet you."

"Finn's you're step brother right?" Seb checked making sure he had that correct as he followed Kurt, with his own bags in hand, out to the car.

"He's my brother," Kurt nodded. "The only steps in our house lead up to the bedrooms."

"I didn't mean to offend you," Seb looked concerned.

"Relax baby, you didn't." Kurt smiled "Finn and I are really close. We have each other's backs. Blood doesn't matter."

Seb nodded in understanding climbing into Kurt's navigator and buckling up as Kurt loaded their bags in the back.

"Since I like you, you can choose the music," Kurt gestured to the cd's in the console as he climbed into the car beside his boyfriend and started the engine.

"I like you too," Seb grinned scanning through them.

"Anything but Katy Perry," Kurt added. "She's all Blaine listens to. I'm so sick of her."

"Why haven't you two dated?" Seb asked curiously as put on a One Direction CD.

"Cause he's a derp," Kurt rolled his eyes as he drove out of the school grounds towards the freeway. "I guess he's cute though. I dunno. I don't see him like that. Plus he's crazy about Jeremiah. Would you rather I dated Blaine?"

"No I would not!" Seb scowled resting a possessive hand on Kurt's knee. "You're mine."

"A little higher," Kurt joked gesturing to the hand on his thigh.

"You're unbelievable," Seb laughed, affectionately stroking Kurt's thigh with his thumb.

"So this weekend?" Kurt paused thoughtfully. "Do you think we might be ready to fuck?"

"Not in your parents house," Seb looked horrified 

"Why not?" Kurt grinned. "I've fantasised all my teenage life of bringing a beautiful boy home and pounding him hard into that mattress of mine."

"Wow, that's romantic," Seb sighed feeling a little under valued. He was Kurt's boyfriend not a random hook up. Kurt should want their first time to be about an emotional and physical connection not just about getting off. "I think I'd rather wait."

"For how long?" Kurt asked impatiently. 

"Until I'm ready," Seb frowned feeling pressured.

"How long did you and the French boy wait?" Kurt demanded in annoyance.

"We were each other's firsts," Seb replied reluctantly. "It was different. How long do you usually wait?"

"No more than an hour," Kurt shrugged.

Seb withdrew his hand from Kurt's knee and glared at him. "I guess I'm a huge disappointment then," he mumbled turning his body and focussing his gaze out the window.

Kurt rolled his eyes and concentrated on the road, singing along to the music and wondering if maybe he'd made a mistake bringing Seb home so soon.

They didn't speak for the rest of the journey. By the time Kurt parked in the driveway Sebastian regretted even coming.

"This is it," Kurt gestured at his family home. "Castle de Hudmel."

"It's lovely," Seb nodded, nervously getting out of the car. 

"You made it!" Finn boomed, grinning from ear to ear as he ran from the house and gripped Kurt in the world's tightest bear hug. "So good to see you bro. I'm starving and Mum wouldn't let us all eat until you got here."

"All?" Kurt narrowed his eyes. 

"Yeah Mike and Sam and Britt are here. They'll dying to meet the boyfriend." Finn smiled enthusiastically at Sebastian. "Hey dude. I'm Finn, Kurt's brother."

"Sebastian," Seb replied quietly, stepping closer and offering Finn his hand.

Finn frowned and pulled Seb into a hug. "Handshakes are for strangers. You're practically family," he laughed.

"Umm okay," Seb nodded feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Do you play Call of Duty?" Finn asked throwing an arm around Seb's shoulder and leading him to the house. "Please tell me you do. We all love a little COD."

"Don't worry," Kurt called after them. "I'll get the bags."

"Thanks bro," Finn called back before taking Seb inside chattering his ear off the entire time.

Seb instantly liked Finn and Kurt's family home. He took a moment to look around, taking in all the photos and sentimental knick knacks that made a house, a home.

"Sit dude. Relax," Finn offered nodding at an empty seat on the sofa beside a bleached blonde boy. "This is Sam," Finn introduced his friend. "His girlfriend there is Brittany and just between you and me Kurt's first kiss and thats Mike."

"Well hello there," Mike leered at Seb hungrily.

"Don't even Chang," Kurt huffed at Mike as he crossed the living room. "That tall hot glass of water is mine."

"Didn't your dad teach you to share your toys Kurtie," Mike smirked.

"Not my favourite ones," Kurt mock glared. "So back off bitch."

"Language Kiddo!" Burt corrected Kurt as he approached from the kitchen. "How are you son?"

"Dad!" Kurt smiled wide, hugging his father. "I'm great."

"Finn help your brother take his bags upstairs, then we'll eat," Burt suggested.

"Sure thing," Finn grinned before following Kurt upstairs.

"I thought I'd met all of Kurt's friends," Burt addressed Sebastian eyeing him warily. "I don't believe I caught your name."

"Good evening Sir, I'm Kurt's boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe," Seb introduced himself politely.

"Hmm," Burt frowned. "What do you mean you're Kurt's boyfriend? Are you telling me my son's gay? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Umm..." Sebastian gasped going pale and breaking into an anxious cold sweat. Fuck, What had he done? Had he just outed Kurt to his dad? He suddenly felt very ill.

"Relax Kiddo," Burt chuckled. "I'm just messing with you. You should have seen your face."

Sebastian laughed along awkwardly. 

"Burt that was mean," Sam giggled.

Burt winked at Sam before turning back to Seb. "Kurt's never brought a boyfriend home before. You must be special. Welcome to the family Son."

"Thank you Sir," Sebastian half smiled. He really liked Kurt's dad calling him son. 

"You can call me Burt Kid. No need for formalities." Burt smiled warmly. "Just a few things though, Kurt's my son, you keep your hands where I can see them at all times. No funny business under my roof. You're both only 16. You'll be sleeping in Finn's room. I'm a very light sleeper so don't even think about sneaking into Kurt's room during the night."

"Oh we're not...we don't.." Seb stuttered.

"If you are in Kurt's room at anytime door stays opened," Burt continued firmly. "Is that all clear?"

"Yes Sir...I mean Burt, Sir," Seb blubbered nervously.

"Oh and Sebastian, you should know I love Kurt and everyone else in this house loves Kurt. If you hurt him boy, I promise you police will never find what remains of your body," Burt ended seriously.

"Did you know a child goes missing approximately every 40 seconds in America," Brittany finally spoke.

Seb swallowed hard, bravely holding eye contact with Burt Hummel. "I really like Kurt. I would never want to hurt him."

"Don't worry about him," Mike assured Sebastian with a flirty smirk and a wink. "He's all bluff. I'll happily save a pretty sweet thing like you."

Sebastian blushed under Mike's intent gaze. "I think Kurt has me covered," he replied shyly. "Thanks though."

"Anytime gorgeous," Mike grinned leading the way into the kitchen as Carole called them all for dinner.

Kurt and Finn laughed, racing each other pushing and shoving down the stairs to the table. "Hi Carole," Kurt grinned, kissing her cheek before pulling out a chair for Seb beside his own.

"Hello sweetheart," Carole smiled. "Welcome home. I made your favourite. Vegetarian Lasagne."

"Ehh," Finn scrunched up his face. "Vegetables? Way to screw up a great dinner mum."

"There's a meat one there for you boys," Carole scoffed.

"Awesome," Mike smirked sitting down opposite Sebastian. "I bet Sebastian here loves himself some meat."

Sebastian almost choked on his water in horror. "I'll have the vegetables please," he muttered self consciously, blushing at Mike's blatant pun in front of Kurt's parents. Kurt sat beside him giggling. He looked totally unperturbed. He was no help. Sebastian had a feeling it was going to a long weekend with a lot of jokes at his expense. He would need to be on his toes. He was finally about to find out how it felt to be part of a real family as opposed to the dictatorish regime he'd been raised in by his overbearing father and spineless but sweet mother. He sat gazing at his boyfriend as they all began their meals. Kurt locked eyes with Seb, smiling. He was happy. They both were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like mike? What about Burt's teasing? ;)
> 
> Comments = l<3ve


	14. Sebastian...the charming house guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's family and friends get to know Sebastian but Kurt is a little put out when he's not the centre of all Seb's attentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with the whole writing process right now. I'm kinda drifting since I finished All I Wanted. I feel lost.
> 
> Annette91 and I have been brainstorming an idea for a new fic that I really love. I hope to share it soon. Maybe it will make me reinspired.
> 
> Anyway enjoy x
> 
> I love you all xx

"Kurt honey, Is that your phone?" Carole asked as she began to clear the table after their meal.

"Yes," Kurt nodded recognising the personalised ringtone and reaching into his pocket.

"No phones at the dinner table," Burt reminded Kurt sternly. "You know the rules kiddo."

"Let him go Burt sweetie," Carole suggested kindly. "It's okay. We're done eating."

"You're right," Burt smiled. There's was no denying how much he loved Carole. "Take it in other room though please Kurt."

"Sure Dad," Kurt grinned at Carole and squeezed Seb's hand as he got up. "I won't be long baby," he told his boyfriend. "It's only Blaine."

"Of course it is," Sebastian sighed as Kurt left the room.

"Don't you like Blaine?" Burt asked Sebastian with narrowed eyes.

"I do," Sebastian replied unconvincing. "He's just always around."

"He and Kurt are very close," Sam reminded Sebastian. "I actually thought they were a couple."

"No," Mike laughed, slowly running his foot up Seb's leg under the table "We all know Kurt likes his men taller than him. Look at this hottie he's brought home."

Seb jumped, pulling his leg away and frowning at the unexpected contact. He blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Did you know the tallest building in Ohio is the Key Tower? It's almost 950 feet tall," Brittany provided randomly. 

"That's lovely dear," Carole smiled looking slightly confused. 

"It's in Cleveland," Brittany added strangely proud of herself.

"Why don't I make us all some coffee?" Carole suggested. 

"I can make a start on the washing up," Seb offered, attempting to stand.

"Nonsense Son," Burt shook his head. "You're a guest and anyway it's mine and Finn's turn. Finn would never forgive you if you stole his chores."

"Yeah, cause I love drying dishes so much," Finn replied sarcastically. 

"We all do our bit to help Finn," Carole frowned at her son. "Kurt does shifts at the garage and you help out around the house."

"Kurt works in a garage?" Seb asked surprised.

"He sure does," Burt confirmed proudly. "Has done since he was 8. He's a natural. He rebuilt his first car engine at 10."

"I can't imagine my Kurt all covered in grease," Seb looked amused.

"He's sexy as hell," Mike supplied receiving himself a frown from Burt.

"Maybe he'll bring you by tomorrow for a look," Burt suggested. "Do you have a part time job?"

"I worked in a book store in Paris," Seb supplied. "But I've only been in America a few weeks so no job here yet."

"Do you like to read?" Brittany asked. "Lord Tubbington has been reading me The Land of Stories series by Chris Colfer. They are magical."

"Her cat can't really read," Sam whispered quietly to Seb. "She has the audio books."

"Lovely," Seb chuckled turning to Britt. "I have read those. I'm looking forward to the new one An Author's Odyssey coming out on July 10."

"We can go shopping together and buy it," Brittany suggested as Carole served everyone coffee.

"Can't wait," Seb replied with enthusiasm quietly hoping he wouldn't be subjected to such horror. He wasn't yet sure what to make of Brittany but he was finding her a little peculiar.

"What do your parents do?" Burt asked curiously, making the most of Kurt's absence to grill the new boyfriend a little.

"My dad just started work as a state's attorney. We moved to America for his new job. My mother is an orthodontist. She works at a clinic in Westerville," Seb told Bert politely, as he sipped his coffee. It was really good.

"And what about you?" Burt pushed. "What do you hope to be?"

"I want to be an oncologist," Seb replied proudly. "I want to save lives."

"Very nobel," Burt smiled obviously impressed. "Carole works in health care. She's a nurse."

"She does a lot of shift work," Finn added.

"It's important work," Seb smiled at Carole. 

"You've had a long day at school and a long drive," Carole smiled back at Sebastian. She couldn't help liking him. "Why don't you go and relax in the living room while we all finish up here. Mike will keep you company until Kurt is off the phone."

"If you're sure I can't help," Seb checked finishing his coffee and standing from the table 

"Shoo," Carole gestured him away.

"Thanks for a lovely meal," he smiled before following Mike to the living room.

"So are you and Kurtie in looooooove?" Mike asked smirking as he sat beside Sebastian on the sofa and trailed a slow teasing finger up his thigh. "Or are you fair game pretty one?"

"Kurt and I are dating," Seb replied evasively, sweeping Mike's hand away and hoping Kurt would hurry up on the phone. He'd only seen Blaine a few hours ago. They couldn't have that much to talk about.

"Don't you like me sweetheart?" Mike whispered breathlessly into Seb's ear. "I could make you feel soooo good."

"Aren't you supposed to be Kurt's friend?" Sebastian frowned, getting up and moving to the recliner chair. "Hitting on his boyfriend is an ass move, don't you think?"

"Of course," Mike smiled smugly. "He can join us if you'd prefer."

"There is no us. There will never be an us," Sebastian protested. "Kurt and I are exclusive."

"So it's serious between you two?" Mike asked sceptically. "He's a wild cat in the sack isn't he?"

"I haven't had the pleasure yet," Sebastian admitted honestly, feeling awfully uncomfortable.

"I'm sure that doesn't mean anything bad," Mike reassured Sebastian arrogantly. "He did bring you home to meet his dad."

"We are taking it slow," Sebastian provided beginning to feel insecure. "There's no rush."

"Sure," Mike nodded. "That's definitely how I've keep a guy as hot as Kurt interested."

"He's plenty interested," Seb bitched.

"Trust me honey. He won't stay that way if he's not getting laid," Mike replied bluntly. "Plus you really are depriving yourself of something mind blowing."

"I really don't want to know about how much you used to enjoy my boyfriend," Seb frowned. "Kurt and I are happy and we will move on to the next stage of our relationship when we are ready. It's only been two weeks."

"Okay," Mike shrugged as Kurt joined them in the living room.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked sensing the tension.

"I guess," Seb nodded. "Since I've arrived here I found out that your first kiss was a girl and that you and Casanova here used to be lovers. I'm just peachy."

"We weren't really lovers," Kurt corrected, sitting on Seb's lap and snuggling close. "We didn't love each other. At least not romantically."

"Nah," Mike agreed. "It was more of a fuck buddy thing. Only lasted a few months until Kurt got bored."

"I wasn't bored Mikey," Kurt smiled. "But you know how it is so many boys, so little time."

"And now you're restricting yourself to just one?" Mike teased.

"This one is special," Kurt gently stroked Seb's cheek. "Look how adorable he is."

Seb felt a little reassured by Kurt's touch and leaned into it. He wrapped his arms possessively around Kurt's middle and pecked his neck. 

Mike looked away smirking as Finn, Sam and Britt joined them. "Who wants to play Xbox?" Finn asked. "We can play Call of Duty or I bought The Division today. You have to save New York from genetically modified small pox. It's awesome."

"I'll have a go," Seb volunteered, catching the controller in one hand when Finn tossed it in his direction.

"Nice skills," Finn looked impressed. "Sharp reflexes Dude."

"I play lacrosse," Seb offered.

"Our Kurtie's bagged himself a jock," Sam chuckled.

"Hell yes. I have," Kurt responded proudly, cupping Seb's face and capturing his lips hungrily. Taken unawares, Seb dropped the controller. He held Kurt close as they made out, all tongue and teeth and desperation. Kurt moaned biting and sucking on Seb's bottom lip, eventually pulling away with great satisfaction once he felt Seb's cock swell rock hard against his ass. "You do want me," he whispered so only Seb could hear.

"Of course, I do," Seb mumbled quietly, subtly grinding against Kurt. "I'm just not ready to...yet."

"If you two are done mauling each other can we get this game started," Finn butted in.

"May as well," Kurt sighed, looking bored. "There's nothing else exciting happening around here anytime soon."

Seb frowned, feeling offended. He liked Kurt and he knew Kurt liked him. He didn't appreciate all the sudden pressure that was being put on him to have sex or the insinuation that their relationship wasn't exciting without it. He nudged Kurt off his lap and turned his attention to the game, deciding that blowing virtual people away might relieve some of the frustration he could feel building. There was so much more to being in a relationship than just orgasms, well in his opinion anyway.

Two hours later, Carole and Burt had gone to bed and Kurt was sitting on the floor playing on his phone, bored out of mind as Seb, Finn, Sam and Mike were playing their games. Britt had fallen asleep about 30mins earlier snuggled into Sam.

"Can we put on a movie now," Kurt whined.  
"This is so boring."

"We're in the middle of a mission," Seb replied dismissively.

"You could always go upstairs and sext one of your many conquests." Mike suggested to Kurt with a smirk.

"Dude that's my brother," Finn frowned at Mike. 

"And my boyfriend," Seb glared. "I would not be okay with that.

"Why not?" Mike shrugged wondering why he was the only open minded one in the group. 

"Because my boyfriend should only want me,"Sebastian responded adamantly. "He does only want you," Kurt snuggled against Seb's leg. "You're just not seeing him." 

"Are you feeling neglected?" Sebastian stifled a yawn as he mocked Kurt. 

"A little," Kurt admitted. "When I invited you to come home with me I didn't expect you to have more fun with my brother than me."

"You could join in," Seb reminded him paying no real attention to Kurt's tantrum as he continued to take out the bad guys on the game.

"Ehh," Kurt scrunched up his nose as he shook his head. "I think I'll go up to bed. Are you coming?"

"Your dad said I have to sleep in Finn's room," Seb informed Kurt. "I wouldn't say no to a sweet good night smooch though."

"You don't have to listen to dad," Kurt protested. 

"When I'm under his roof, I do," Seb replied respectfully. 

"Finn's girlfriend's stay in his room,"  
Kurt scowled.

"Na uh dude," Finn shook his head. "They don't."

"Whatever," Kurt sighed moodily. "Don't call me dude! You know I hate it."

"Sorry," Finn mumbled, paying Kurt little attention. 

"If we all just crash down here together Burt can't complain," Mike suggested eyefucking Sebastian. "I could always sleep between you two if that would help."

"Stop looking at my boyfriend like that," Kurt glared at Mike, appreciating the idea. "Nobody is sleeping beside him but me."

"You've never been so possessive before," Mike pointed out looking thoroughly amused.

"Shut up. I've never been in love before," Kurt blurted defensively.


	15. Kurt and Sebastian...The L Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears.
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Lots of Mike for those of you who love him and lots of fluff for those of you that like that too :)
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies. I treasure you all.

"You're in love with me?" Sebastian gasped, turning wide eyed to Kurt and suddenly forgetting all about his game.

"Dude?" Finn whined, as Seb's character was killed on screen.

"Hush," Seb frowned, waving Finn away as he remained focussed on his boyfriend. "Kurt?"

"Umm," Kurt shrugged, looking up at Seb from his spot on the floor, embarrassed. "Yeah. Umm... I didn't exactly... mean to tell you like that but yes Sebby... I umm... I think I love you."

"You think you love me?" Seb eyed Kurt sceptically. 

"Can we talk some where else?" Kurt asked gesturing towards his friends who had now paused their game and were listening intently.

"Sure," Seb smiled, getting up from the recliner and placing his controller on the cushion. He took Kurt's hand and helped him up from the floor. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, both smiling goofily as Finn restarted the game.

"My room?" Kurt asked. Sebastian nodded and let Kurt lead him upstairs by the hand. Sebastian hadn't seen Kurt's bedroom before and it wasn't what he was expecting. For reasons unknown to him he had envisioned something quite elegant and formal but what he found was warm and cozy and cluttered with memories, Kurt's memories. As he gazed around at all the photographs, some of Kurt with Blaine, some with other Warbler's and with his friend's downstairs, some with people Seb had never seen before, he realised he wanted to be an addition to this gallery. He liked meeting Kurt's family. He liked Kurt's friends. He liked being Kurt's boyfriend and he loved Kurt. Yes. He loved Kurt.

"You can sit down," Kurt offered, closing the bedroom door and dimming the lights.

"Your dad said the door has to stay open," Seb replied nervously, sitting on the corner of Kurt's bed.

"Relax honey," Kurt smiled softly, kicking off his shoes. He flopped down lazily on his bed offering Seb his hand.

"I want your dad to like me," Seb gnawed at his bottom lip as he let Kurt pull him closer on the bed.

"Dad does like you," Kurt reassured Sebastian. "I like you too."

"You didn't use the word /like/ downstairs," Sebastian hinted without subtlety as he laid down across the bed with his head on Kurt's stomach. 

Kurt stroked Seb's hair affectionately as he searched his heart for courage and his mind for the right words. "I've never been in love before Sebby but every time you smile at me I get butterflies in my stomach. The sound of your sweet deep voice makes my heart skip a beat and a single touch from you makes me tingle all over."

"I must be kinda magical," Seb teased. He curled up on his side, looking up at his boyfriend's face.

"Is that love?" Kurt asked shyly, still playing with Seb's soft hair. "Do you feel any of that?"

"I hope it is or else we have some awful virus," Seb whispered nuzzling his nose into Kurt's abs. "I feel all that and more Kurt."

"I love you Sebastian Smythe," Kurt announced decisively. "I think about you constantly."

"I love you too Kurt Hummel," Seb grinned, kissing Kurt's belly button through his clothes.

"You're adorable," Kurt cooed. "Now get up here and kiss me properly."

"Do you think we should?" Seb asked cautiously. "What if your dad catches us? He'll think the worst."

"Seb you just told me you love me for the first time. I want to kiss you," Kurt tossed Sebastian one of his patented 'bitch please' glares.

Seb nodded. He slid up Kurt's bed until they were face to face. "I do love you," Seb murmured. "You're beautiful."

"You're gorgeous too," Kurt smiled pulling his boyfriend close against him. He gripped Seb's ass tight before brushing his lips over his.

Seb deepened the kiss quickly, moaning softly as he parted Kurt's lips with his tongue. It was all slow and deliciously sweet and left them both breathless.

"I want you," Kurt panted as their kiss ended, grinding gently against Seb.

"Ugh," Seb whimpered. "Why the rush? We've only known each other such a short time."

"It's been weeks," Kurt complained. "You said you love me."

"I do," Seb pulled away a little. "Sex is a big deal Kurt...I feel like you take it too lightly.

"Are you calling me a slut?" Kurt frowned.

"No," Seb looked horrified. "But for me it's a very intimate act. It needs to mean something."

"It will mean I love you," Kurt clarified.

Seb shook his head. "I'm not ready and your dad is just down the hall."

"You're not ready?" Kurt frowned impatiently. "You're not a blushing virgin Sebastian. Is this about Jacques? Do you still want him?"

"This is about us," Sebastian replied emotionally. "You're asking to put the most intimate part of your body inside me."

"Well actually I was kinda hoping it might be the other way around," Kurt joked. "I like to challenge myself. I want to see if I can take all of you big boy."

"Lovely," Seb glared getting up from the bed. "I'm going back downstairs. I've never felt less like making love to someone in my entire life."

"Don't go," Kurt pleaded. 

"I love you Kurt but I'm not sure this is going to work between us. You and your Mikey downstairs seem much more compatible."

"I'm not interested in Mike," Kurt frowned. "You're my boyfriend."

"I feel more like your boy toy," Seb frowned. "I hated the way you and your friend objectified me downstairs. I'm not just some pretty play thing."

"I know that," Kurt acknowledged. "I'm sorry I didn't intend to make you feel less than the incredible, sweet, funny man that you are. I think you're magnificent Sebastian."

"I think you're special too," Seb half smiled. "I need you to stop pressuring me. It will happen when it feels right."

"I don't mean to," Kurt bit into his bottom lip. "I'm just so wildly attracted to you Sebastian. It's hard to wait."

"We're in a relationship babe. I know we're only 16 but there has to be more to it than just jumping into each other's pants. I can't be just another notch on your bed post Kurt," Seb sighed. "I'm aware of your reputation but that's not who I am. If that's a deal breaker for you then I'll get a bus back to school in the morning."

"No!" Kurt stood before Sebastian and took his hand. "No, you need to stay. I want you here with me. I want you to meet all my friends, see where I grew up and get to know me. I want to know you too."

"You didn't even tell me you worked in a garage," Seb replied quietly. "My boyfriend is a grease monkey. I think that's so hot."

"I can put the overalls on for you right now," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Kurt!" Seb giggled shaking his head. "No."

"Okay," Kurt pouted. "I'm not used to hearing no."

"I can assure you I'm worth the wait," Seb pecked Kurt's lips.

"I bet you are," Kurt smirked. "If I'm not even getting a handie, how about we head back down stairs? Carole always has my other two boyfriends in the freezer."

"You better mean Ben and Jerry's," Sebastian grinned. "Cause if there are bodies in your freezer I'm bailing tonight. I'm not waiting for tomorrow's bus."

"Of course Ben and Jerrys," Kurt laughed. "Will you share a tub with me?"

"That sounds like a very coupley thing to do," Seb smiled. "I do like ice cream."

Kurt smiled and kissed Seb's nose. "Come on then cutie."

Then dashed down stairs hand in hand to the kitchen. "Spoons are in the top drawer on the left," Kurt directed Sebastian as he raided the freezer. "Strawberry Cheesecake or Chunky Monkey?" He checked with his boyfriend.

"Chunky Monkey," Seb chose decisively grabbing a spoon. "Should I check if the others want some?"

"Nahhh," Kurt grinned shaking his head. "They know where it is."

Seb followed Kurt back to the living room where everyone was now camping out watching Deadpool. Seb took his seat back on the recliner and Kurt nestled in his lap.

"Was he as good as I said?" Mike asked smirking at Seb.

"That's my brother," Finn glared at Mike then Kurt "And where's our ice cream?"

"Get off your lazy butt and get your own ice cream," Kurt poked his tongue out at Finn as he fed Seb a spoonful of the chocolate and banana dessert.

"I'd love to know where that tongue's been in the last half hour," Mike growled eyeing Seb again. "You two were gone a long time."

"Dude!" Finn glared lifting himself from the floor to get ice cream too. "Stop."

"I'll never tell," Seb winked at Mike, giving nothing away.

Mike giggled. "Keep your voice down Finnikins, Sam and Britt are asleep and if you're getting ice cream I'll have some."

"Shit," Finn grimaced, looking at Sam and Britt cuddled on the sofa. "What flavour?"

"Whatever they're having," Mike licked his lips watching Seb and Kurt feed each other. "They're so damn cute."

"We can hear you," Kurt reminded Mike, quietly flattered by the compliment. He agreed wholeheartedly that he and Seb made a cute couple. Seb was the cutest boy he'd ever met. So gentlemanly and old fashioned. Sure it was sexually frustrating but it was also incredibly romantic. Kurt decided he liked it because he loved Sebastian. 

"You both make me sick," Mike laughed watching as Kurt smeared ice cream on the tip of Seb's nose then sweetly kissed it off. "I'm so jealous."

"Maybe we can find you a man," Seb offered wiping the stickiness from his nose with the back of his hand. "What about Blaine? His relationship is going nowhere."

"Eww, no." Mike scrunched his nose, catching the tub of ice cream that Finn hurled at his head. "I don't mess with virgins, too clingy, too messy."

"What about Thad?" Kurt suggested. "You met him once."

"Do I seem desperate and dateless and in need of being fixed up?" Mike pouted as he accepted a spoon from Finn and opened his ice cream.

"A little," Kurt teased. "I'm almost ready to buy you a guy, considering the way you've been looking at my man."

"Your man is hot," Mike admitted beginning his dessert. "He has an incredible ass."

"He really does," Kurt agreed, raising an eyebrow. "You should see the rest of him. Wow!!"

Seb blushed furiously. "Umm I'm right here."

"Shh honey," Kurt laughed. "Let the grown ups talk."

Seb rolled his eyes at Finn, who sat eating and watching the movie, trying to ignore the entire conversation. He wasn't homophobic and he had warmed to Sebastian instantly but he really didn't want to know about his brother's sex life. Eww. "Can we just watch the movie?" he mumbled scowling.

"Sure," Kurt uttered, reaching to place their spoon and empty tub on the coffee table, before snuggling into Seb's chest. Seb wrapped his arms tight around Kurt tangling their legs together. He kissed Kurt's hair gently. Kurt smiled up at him softly. They fell asleep together like that about half way through the movie and even Burt smiled to himself when he found them cuddled up like that on the chair the following morning.


	16. Kurt...the birthday boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously unbeknown to Seb it's Kurt's birthday and Burt has gifts for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter possums. It's kinda fun. Lots of Mike, Burt and fun Furt. 
> 
> Sorry about the traditional gender roles..kinda icky but I see Carole as very motherly. 
> 
> Anyway as always I love you all xxx

"Happy Birthday my Kurticans," Mike grinned at the happy couple curled up in the recliner as they began to stir awake.

"Ehh," Kurt moaned almost hitting Seb in the face as he stretched his arms.

"Careful babe," Seb warned. dodging the offending limbs. "Wait, what? It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me? Happy birthday Gorgeous."

"I don't worry too much about it," Kurt shrugged leaning up to kiss Seb good morning. "Thank you baby."

"Well now I feel like the world's crappiest boyfriend," Seb whined. "Let me at least take you out for lunch or shopping or something."

"If you're willing to go shopping with Kurt you're a braver man than I gave you credit for," Mike teased.

"I'm not that bad," Kurt defended himself. "Where is everyone?"

"Sam and Britt went home and Finn's in the shower," Mike provided. "I think your parents are upstairs."

"Finn's in the shower?" Kurt asked sounding annoyed. "Damn it. There's goes all the hot water. Why can't he jerk off to porn like the rest of us?"

"I don't watch porn," Mike replied seriously.

"As if," Kurt laughed hysterically. "And I've never given a hummer behind a dumpster in a dark alley."

"You've done that?" Sebastian asked jealously.

"Not lately," Kurt replied. 

"Can you hop up?" Seb asked feeling a little disgruntled. "I need to pee."

"Need any help?" Mike asked ogling Sebastian's crotch as he stood. 

"I think I'm good," Seb frowned. "I've been toilet trained for a few years now."

"You're a little feisty in the mornings Sebby bear," Mike laughed. "Super hot with bed hair too."

Kurt frowned at Mike as Seb walked upstairs to the bathroom. "What?" Mike smirked, adjusting himself in his pants. "I can't help it. Your boyfriend makes me hard."

"You're crossing the line Michael Robert Chang," Kurt warned sternly. "He's my boyfriend. Not some nasty hook up. Go find your own man."

"Any chance of a three way?" Mike asked shamelessly. "Was he incredible last night? Tell me you topped because fuck Kurt, that ass of his, I'd kill to be buried balls deep in that thing."

"We didn't...last night or ever," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think he's waiting for marriage or maybe he's just not attracted to me."

"Don't be silly," Mike roared laughing. "I've seen straight guys check you out. You're gorgeous Kurt. You know I'd be yours in a heart beat if you wanted me."

"Is that so?" Sebastian scowled from the bottom of the stairs on his return.

Mike smirked and winked, not saying a word. 

"Carole asked if we could put on some coffee," Seb added. "Where do I find it?"

"I'll do it baby," Kurt smiled trailing his hand over Seb's ass as he passed him on his way to the kitchen.

Carole and Burt soon joined the boys downstairs. "Happy Birthday honey," Carole smiled kissing Kurt's cheek.  
"I thought I'd make waffles," She cheerfully pulled the waffle iron from the cupboard. 

"Thanks Carole," Kurt smiled. "That sounds amazing."

"Happy Birthday Kiddo," Burt pulled Kurt into a big bear hug. "This is for you." Burt handed Kurt an envelope. 

Kurt opened it to find $300. "Dad, Carole," he gasped. "No this is too much."

"Nonsense honey," Carole shook her head. "You're a good boy. You deserve it. Use it to buy those jeans we saw last time we were at the mall."

"Thank you," Kurt beamed hugging his parents. "I love you both."

"We love you too kid," Burt grinned, reaching into his pocket. 

"These are for you," he passed a 3 pack of condoms to Sebastian. 

"Dad!" Kurt gasped, hiding his face in Seb's shoulder.

"Ooh they're flavoured. How fun!" Mike giggled as Sebastian glowed bright red and prayed for the floor to eat him up.

"I'd love for you boys to wait until you're older," Burt began. "Ideally 30 is probably a good age but I was a teenage boy once and I'm a realist. I like you Sebastian. I've seen how my son looks at you and I can tell you're crazy about him too. This isn't me giving you permission to defile my son in my house. This is just me asking you to be safe. If you two love one another as I suspect you do then please look after each other. I trust you know how to use them."

"Umm...Yes Sir," Sebastian nodded, awkwardly accepting the small box from Burt. He was mortified but had to admit he appreciated the gesture and the acceptance he felt as a result of it. His own father would never be so thoughtful.

"Burt is fine Son," Burt squeezed Seb's shoulder supportively. "Now let's eat breakfast. You must be hungry."

Seb nodded taking a seat quietly beside Kurt. Kurt kissed his cheek and smiled warmly. "I told you dad liked you," he squeezed Seb's thigh gently under the table.

"Yeah," Seb raised an eyebrow.

Everyone was enjoying coffee by the Finn joined them, hugging his brother around the neck and kissing the top of his head before sitting down. "Happy Birthday Bro," he grinned eyeing the condom box on the table. "Is someone getting lucky for their birthday?"

"Just being safe," Burt side eyed Finn.

"You bought them those Burt?" Finn laughed turning to Kurt. "You must want to die."

"Hmm," Kurt shrugged. "What did you get me for my birthday?"

"Nothing," Finn shrugged. "I thought the pleasure of my company for the day would be more than enough."

"Yeah sure," Kurt scoffed. "Cause you're such a delight to be around."

"I think I'm adorable," Finn chuckled.

"Then you're alone on that one," Kurt teased ruffling Finn's hair.

"Not the hair dude," Finn protested. 

"Don't call me dude," Kurt frowned.

"Play nice boys," Carole smiled as she served up the first of the waffles to the birthday boy and his boyfriend.

"Why does he get his first?" Finn whined.

"Because it's my birthday asshat," Kurt poked out his tongue.

"Don't call your brother names," Burt tried to sound stern but epically failed.

"Sorry Finn," Kurt singsonged as Seb watched on amused. He was really enjoying spending time with the Hudmel family.

"What do you want to do today Cupcake?" Kurt asked Seb as they enjoyed their waffles.

"If I was you I'd be giving those chocolate condoms a try," Mike smirked eyeing the fresh waffles placed before him. "I'm happy to assist."

"Dude!" Finn spluttered on his orange juice as Carole served him his breakfast too.

Burt cleared his throat giving Mike a stern look.

"Sorry," Mike mouthed back, grinning smugly.

"Your dad mentioned you might show me the garage," Seb smiled. "Or we could go shopping and out for lunch. It's your birthday Gorgeous so whatever you want to do is fine."

"Just be home for dinner at 6pm," Carole reminded Kurt. "Nanna Lizzie is coming. She's so excited to see you."

"What are you cooking?" Finn asked.

"Salmon with sweet potato fries and salad," Carole smiled proudly. "It's Kurt's favourite."

"I'll grab a burger or three while I'm out," Finn sighed. "Can you at least do proper fries too?"

"Or you can get off your lazy butt and cook your own fries," Kurt teased his brother. 

"Pfft," Finn huffed. "Why would I do that when Mother dear is such an amazing cook."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We will be home by 5:00 to help you Carole."

"Thank you Sweetheart," Carole smiled warmly at Kurt.

"Can I take a shower?" Seb requested clearing his and Kurt's empty plates from the table.

"Of course baby," Kurt stood and kissed Seb chastely. "I'll get you a clean towel show you where everything is."

"Go get a little dirty while you get a little clean," Mike teased the couple. "Don't forget these." He tossed Kurt the condoms. "Have fun boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Burt in this chapter. What did you think about his gift for Sebastian?...poor Seb. 
> 
> I'm thinking of transferring Mike to Dalton.. any thoughts?
> 
> Also excited about Nanna Lizzie. I always thought that Kurt's maternal family should have appeared on the show.


	17. Sebastian...the single boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanna Lizzie visits for Kurt's birthday but things don't quite go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has been slow. I have a sinus infection and feel like my head may explode. 
> 
> Not sure if you're gonna like Nanna Lizzie but she sure loves her grandson. I think she's kinda sweet.

"Oh my, Kurt darling, look how tall you've grown and even more handsome than last time I saw you," Nanna Lizzie cooed squeezing both Kurt's cheeks affectionately. "Happy Birthday my precious grandson."

"Thank you Nanna," Kurt smiled, kissing his grandmother's cheek. "You look so well. Is that a new cardigan?"

"How precious of you to notice sweetheart," Nanna Lizzie beamed taking Kurt's hand. "I knitted it myself."

"I love the colour," Kurt lead his Nanna into the house. "It suits you perfectly."

"Aww, you're such a charming young man," Nanna winked. "I bet you get up to all kinds of mischief at that boarding school of yours."

"You have no idea," Sebastian interrupted greeting Nanna with a smile. "Hi, I'm Sebastian, Kurt's boyfriend."

"Hello dear," Nanna replied dismissively turning back to Kurt. "Now tell Nanna, sweet boy, what you've been up to. I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Let me get you an iced tea first Nanna," Kurt smiled going to the fridge as Carole greeted Nanna with a hug.

"That would be lovely poppet," Nanna smiled over Carole's shoulder.

"Do you want one too baby?" Kurt asked Seb as he removed some glasses from the cupboard.

"I'm good sweetie," Seb pecked Kurt's lips before returning to his cooking.

"Oh Stephen dear, could you please go out to my car and get my grandson's birthday gift from the back seat?" Nanna asked Sebastian as she took a seat at the table. "It's still unlocked."

"His name is Sebastian," Kurt corrected his grandmother politely. "He's very handsome don't you think?"

"He seems just lovely sweetheart," Nanna replied unconvincingly as Sebastian went out to her car. "But what happened to the sweet short dark haired boy I met last time?"

"Blaine wasn't my boyfriend," Kurt narrowed his eyes. "He's just my best friend."

"Are you sure?" Nanna looked sceptical. "He was quite a little hottie and I was certain he fancied you."

"Blaine has a boyfriend of his own Nanna," Kurt chuckled. "Personally I think Seb's the hottie."

"Hmmm but Blaine's such a lovely boy sweet heart. He seemed quite suitable and he looked at you the exactly the same way your grandfather looked at me when we were courting," Nanna smiled nostalgically.

"I miss grandpa too Nanna," Kurt sighed. "I assure you though Sebby is very good to me. Please give him a chance. I promise you'll love him like I do."

"Very well," Nanna rolled her eyes. "If you insist I shall try. That Blaine though is very pretty."

"I never noticed," Kurt replied honestly, smiling as Seb returned from the car. "Oh here's my man."

Seb handed the gift to Nanna Lizzie with a smile. She thanked him curtly before turning to Kurt. "Can I give you this now or do we need to wait for your father? Also where is that behemoth of a brother of yours? Our dear gentle giant."

"Burt and Finn should be back any moment Liz," Carole interjected with a smile. "They were just dropping Mike home."

"I should have loved to see Mike," Nanna Lizzie looked disappointed. "Such a dear outspoken young man."

"That's one way of describing him," Kurt grinned prompting Seb to take a seat beside him. "Seb's from Paris Nanna. He's a tap dancer."

"That's lovely dear," Nanna replied dismissively. "How's Finn's football coming along?"

"They won their last game," Carole replied proudly. "Mike scored the winning touch down."

"Only because I let him," Finn burst into the room grinning and threw his arms around Nanna's neck where she sat. He kissed her cheek softly. "Hey old gal."

"I'll give you old gal," Nanna giggled holding Finn's hands tight around her. "You cheeky cheeky boy."

Burt laughed, pecking Carole's lips as he watched them. He loved Kurt's Nanna and it meant so much to him how accepting she had been of Carole and Finn. He knew it mustn't be easy for her even though it had been almost 10 years since she'd lost her daughter, almost 10 years since they'd all lost Elizabeth. He really appreciated how supportive she was.

"You look well Burt," Nanna Lizzie smiled at her past son in law. "Thinner."

"They have him on special heart healthy diet now," Kurt reminded his grandmother.

"Well it seems to be working," she smiled. "I guess I can give you your gift now, my sweet boy."

"What did you bring me?" Finn interrupted pouting. 

"It's not your birthday," Nanna winked handing Finn a chocolate bar from her purse.

"Thank you Nanna," Finn kissed her cheek again and tucked into his chocolate as he took a seat at the table to watch Kurt open his birthday present.

"Last time you visited me we spotted these in a catalogue sweetheart," Nanna pushed the gift across the table to her grandson. "I hope you still like them."

"Nanna!" Kurt gasped tearing off the paper to reveal a pair of black leather boots he been trying to save for for months. "They are way too expensive. You shouldn't have."

"Hush," Nanna mock glared. "Of course I should. You can't be riding that motor bike of yours without decent footwear. Now try them on. I want to see how they look."

Kurt did as he was asked. "They look hot," Seb commented as Kurt finished tying the laces. 

"You look hot," Kurt rebutted with a smile pecking Seb's lips.

"Very nice," Nanna agreed eyeing the boots she'd gifted Kurt with satisfaction. "Do they fit well?"

"They are perfect," Kurt assured his Nanna with a smile as Burt went to wash up and Carole began to bring food to the table.

"Let me help you," Sebastian offered, getting up from the table and assisting Carole.

"Please tell me you remembered the plain fries." Finn whined eyeing the healthy food on the table with disgust.

"Of course my boy," Carole rolled her eyes and placed a plate of fries and ketchup in front of Finn.

Kurt watched the interaction with contempt. "This salmon looks incredible Carole. Thank you," Nanna spoke before Kurt had the opportunity to mock his brother. 

"Sebastian cooked the salmon," Carole smiled at Kurt's boyfriend supportively. "Turns out he's quite the chef."

"It looks amazing baby," Kurt gazed at Seb adoringly as he served himself a piece of the beautifully prepared fish. "How very romantic of you to cook me dinner on my birthday."

"You're welcome Gorgeous," Seb blushed shyly. "I just hope it tastes okay."

"It's delicious," Kurt nodded taking a bite as Burt joined them at the table.

Finn enjoyed his fries and ketchup as everyone else tucked into salmon and sweet potato wedges. The conversation flowed without pause amongst the family with Sebastian mostly observing quietly.

"Are you okay baby?" Kurt asked Seb quietly as they refreshed his ice tea in the kitchen.

"Your Nanna hates me," Seb sighed looking sad.

"No," Kurt mirrored Seb's expression. 

"She won't even look at me," Seb pouted. "She called me Stephen."

"She's an old lady," Kurt defended his Nanna. "Her memory isn't what it was."

"She's a homophobe," Seb frowned.

"She is not," Kurt glared. "She has no problem with me having a boyfriend and she loves Blaine and Mike."

"Maybe you should date Blaine or Mike then," Seb snarled under his breath storming out of the kitchen and running upstairs.

"Is everything okay with Sebastian?" Burt asked concerned as Kurt returned to the table.

"I think he's feeling unwell," Kurt lied.

"You should go and check on him Kurt," Carole prompted sympathetically. "Poor boy. There's nothing worse than feeling unwell when you're a guest in someone else's home."

"It's probably just something he ate," Kurt shrugged dismissively, feeling angry at Seb for calling his nanna homophobic.

"Go on," Carole pushed. "The sweet boy cooked you a birthday dinner."

"Sweet boy?" Nanna scoffed. "He's a pouty brat. He's barely spoken a word the entire meal, not like that lovely Blaine. You really should try to work things out with Blaine, Kurt. He's a lovely boy."

"I told you before Nanna, Blaine and I aren't a couple," Kurt replied to his grandmother impatiently. "I'm not interested in Blaine and I feel like you're misjudging Sebastian. He's very kind. He's just shy."

"Sebastian's a nice boy from a good family," Burt backed up his son. "Carole and I only met him yesterday but he's impressed me a great deal. He's very nurturing towards Kurt."

"He's a cool dude," Finn added.

"I need to check on him," Kurt replied with concern, suddenly feeling very protective of Sebastian as he listened to his family debate Seb's merits. He got up from the table under Nanna's intense gaze and headed upstairs. 

"Leave me alone," Seb glared tearfully as Kurt sat beside him on his own bed. "I'll pull myself together and get out of your hair."

"Don't be silly," Kurt smiled softly. "It's my birthday. You're not leaving me. I love you Sebby. I won't allow it."

Seb took Kurt's hand gently in his. "I love you too Birthday boy," he smiled sadly.

"Kiss me?" Kurt requested pleadingly

"Yeah," Seb nodded cupping Kurt's cheek and leaning in.

Kurt sighed in satisfaction as Seb's soft lips moved in unison against his. He buried his hands in his boyfriend's hair as he tingled from head to toe with pleasure. His Sebastian really was quite magical. 

"Our meal is getting cold," Seb reminded Kurt breathlessly as he reluctantly pulled back. 

"It's my birthday," Kurt reminded Seb running a hand over the swollen bulge in Seb's jeans. "I love you and you love me. How much longer are you going to make me wait to have you?"

"Not under your father's roof," Seb stood quickly. "I told you that, especially not with your nanna downstairs."

"I didn't mean right now," Kurt giggled. "That's too risky even for me but if you want to we could take a drive after dinner. Go somewhere quiet and consummate this budding love of ours."

"I don't think so," Seb shook his head. "I don't want our first time to be in the back of a car like a nasty anonymous hookup."

"Ugh!!" Kurt frowned. "What does it matter where it is as long as it's us together?"

"It matters to me Kurt," Seb stood his ground. "You're special to me. Our first time should be special too. Is sex all you want from me?"

"It's definitely one of the things I want from you," Kurt replied bluntly. "What's the point of having a boyfriend that as sexy as fuck if he won't fuck you?"

"I want to go home," Seb replied harshly. "I suddenly don't feel well."

"Seb?" Kurt frowned reaching for Seb's hand.

"I want to go home," Seb repeated, pulling his hand back.

"Fine," Kurt snapped, deeply upset. "Get your things. I'll take you."

"No," Seb shook his head. "I don't want to be stuck in a car with you for two hours. It hurts Kurt. I love you and you say it back but all you really want is a willing guy to stick your dick in."

"That's not true," Kurt defended himself. "I want to be with the guy I love. Why can't you see that?"

"I can't be with you," Seb sighed sadly. "Not sexually or in any other way."

"You have to be kidding," Kurt huffed. "You're dumping me again? On my birthday?"

"I get the impression you don't really care about me Kurt," Sebastian frowned. 

"Of course I care," Kurt pleaded. "Don't do this."

"All you do is pressure me," Seb took a deep breath. "I feel if you really valued me you'd have stopped that after I asked you to before."

"You're being ridiculous," Kurt groaned. "You're my boyfriend and you're beautiful of course I want you. Why don't you want me?"

"I do want you," Seb assured Kurt irritably. "It doesn't matter. Just forget it."

"I know, you're not ready," Kurt mocked Seb cruelly.

"I'm leaving," Seb huffed leaving the room to gather his things. 

Kurt followed after him into Finn's room. "What am I supposed to tell my family?" 

"Tell them I'm sick. Tell them you won't stop pushing me to have sex with you. Tell them whatever you like. I don't really care," Seb replied tearfully. "Can Finn take me home?"

"If you insist," Kurt nodded looking devastated 

"Please?" Seb responded, zipping his bag.

"I do love you," Kurt replied, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"If you say so," Seb shrugged coldly heading down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next few chapters may be a little rough. Bear with me if you're reading invitationals are coming up. Go Warblers!! 
> 
> Any song requests? Keeping in mind that the Warblers usually sing sex related songs.


	18. Kurt and Sebastian?...actually no Kurt and Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb appear to move on as they perform at invitationals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write. My Kurtbastian heart is breaking right now

"Mike asked me out," Kurt mumbled to Blaine as he unzipped his pants to use the urinal back stage at invitationals.

"I'm not surprised," Blaine mused discretely sneaking a peak at Kurt. "He's never hidden that he likes you."

"I know," Kurt sighed in relief as he peed. "But I'm still kinda hoping I can sort something out with Sebastian."

"I'm doubtful," Blaine grimaced. "He's very obviously been avoiding you for the past week."

"Well that was a totally dick move breaking up with me on my birthday," Kurt frowned tucking himself back into his pants after a quick shake. "So is trying to check out my junk at the urinal," Kurt added cheekily. "If you really wanna see you only have to ask Blainers. I'm not sure you can handle what I'm packing though sweetheart."

"I...I...I wasn't," Blaine stuttered, blushing furiously. "I have a boyfriend."

"Have you ever even seen his?" Kurt smirked, washing his hands. 

"No," Blaine sighed. "Our relationship isn't based on sex. It's deeper than that."

"I'd rip my hair out," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm beginning to think you have a problem," Blaine scowled.

"My only problem is I haven't touched a cock other than my own in a week," Kurt huffed.

"I can't believe you hooked up with some random guy the day Sebastian dumped you," Blaine frowned judgementally. "That's cold."

"It was my fucking birthday," Kurt defended himself. "And Sebastian obviously didn't want me. I asked him often enough."

"He didn't want to do it at your dad's house," Blaine reminded Kurt. "Wanting it to be special is sweet. I respect him for that."

"It's just sex," Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't understand the big deal."

"When you really love someone it is a big deal. I know when Jeremiah and I finally do it, it will be a huge deal to me."

"You've built it up so much in your head," Kurt scrunched his nose. "You're going to be so disappointed."

"No I won't," Blaine argued. "Because I love Jeremiah so much and there's no greater expression of that love than to make love to each other."

"You're so naive," Kurt rolled his eyes. "It will be 5 minutes, if you're lucky, of thrusting, sweating and heavy breathing ending in a 3 second moderately satisfying orgasm."

"Perhaps physically," Blaine remained unperturbed. "But emotionally it will everything. If you think it's so ordinary why do you bother all the time?"

"I like three second moderately satisfying orgasms," Kurt shrugged.

"So are you gonna go out with Mike?" Blaine asked as he opened the Men's room door.

"Probably," Kurt nodded. "He starts at Dalton on Monday so that's convenient. Plus I know he's a sure thing."

"What about your French boy toy?" Blaine asked curiously as they wandered down the hall to the dressing room where all the Warblers including Sebastian were congregated. 

"Ehh, I don't know," Kurt shrugged faking nonchalance. He knew he still wanted Sebastian desperately. He missed him terribly but he didn't want to admit that even to himself. "Too much work, too little reward. He is so damn pretty though."

"I don't see it," Blaine replied gazing over at Seb disinterestedly. "Do think Mike will want join the Warblers?"

"He's not much of a singer but we could definitely use his dance skills," Kurt pondered. "Are you ready to hit the stage?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Blaine nodded as Wes beat his gavel on the table in front of them.

"We've practised long and hard for this gentleman and we are more than ready," Wes began. "Go out there and represent Dalton Academy proudly like generations of Warbler's before you..."

"And try to have fun," Thad finished as they were called to the stage.

The boys headed out to the stage, single file and took their places behind the closed curtain.

Kurt turned to Sebastian beside him. "Good luck Seb," he murmured supportively 

"You too," Seb grumbled as the curtain opened.

Kurt stepped forward and addressed the audience. "Good afternoon. My name is Kurt Hummel and we are the Dalton Academy Warblers." He gestured to the group behind him as looked through the crowd for familiar faces. "We hope you enjoy our performance and you feel free to text me if you'd like a personal encore." Kurt pointed at Mike a few rows back and winked as they made eye contact.

Kurt stepped back into the group as the music began in time to hear Seb tell Thad. "I think I made the right choice. He's moved on already."

Kurt hadn't moved on though, far from it. He still cared for Seb very much. He was just trying to make the best of a bad situation. 

Their dancing started and Kurt completely missed his queue to start singing. Thankfully Blaine noticing how rattled Kurt looked stepped up so the judges would be none the wiser. 

"So hot  
Out the box  
Can you pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby  
Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display"

Kurt soon regained his composure and took back his solo strutting around the stage like he owned it. 

"I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over  
Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment"

Sebastian had seen Kurt perform this song dozens of times now. He'd heard him sing it even more, sometimes just to him when they'd been practising alone together in Kurt's room but nothing could have prepared him for how sexy Kurt looked owning that stage. He had no doubt that every straight woman and gay man, himself included, in the auditorium would willingly throw themselves at Kurt's feet right now and take anything he wanted to dish out. He'd been such a idiot breaking up with Kurt. His ex-boyfriend was mega hot and Seb knew he had the goods and experience to back it up.

"Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown  
I'm here for your entertainment" 

Kurt ended the song beaming from ear to ear and blew a kiss out to Mike who was giggling and fanning himself. Sebastian guessed Mike would be the lucky one benefitting from Kurt's expertise tonight. The thought broke his heart but he remained calm and professional and finished the set with the rest of the Warblers. 

The Warblers were announced as winners and all the boys were ecstatic back stage after the show as they changed out of their school uniforms, all except one. "You still want to be with him don't you?" Thad whispered to Seb as they watched Kurt hold Mike from behind and kiss his neck. The two boys chatted happily to Blaine and Jeremiah unaware they were being observed. Mike was leaning into Kurt holding his arms tight around him and obviously savouring the attention. Seb couldn't blame him. He knew how good those neck kisses felt.

"Desperately," Seb acknowledged sadly, "but I blew it. He's Mike's now."

"Maybe it's just wasn't meant to be," Thad shrugged as Kurt and Mike engaged in a short but quite heavy lip lock.

"I think I'm gonna go," Seb sighed. "I can't watch that. Wanna grab a plutonic coffee?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Thad smiled waving goodbye to Wes. "That would be great." Neither boy noticed the wistfully devastated expression on Kurt Hummel's face as they left together. Nobody did except Blaine and he didn't like Sebastian enough to step in. Mike seemed way better for Kurt anyway in his opinion.

"Wanna grab some dinner?" Jeremiah asked as the crowd backstage rapidly thinned. "We have well deserved win to celebrate."

"I think we're good," Mike looked to Kurt for confirmation. 

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "We've got a quiet night in planned. We might order in a pizza then get Mike unpacked and settled into his dorm room."

"We could help," Blaine offered cluelessly. 

"I don't think they need help for that they have planned sweet-pea," Jeremiah grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend.

"Oh!" Blaine finally caught up. "Eww really?" Blaine scrunched up his nose. "Is that all you think about?"

"It's fun," Mike smirked as the group made their way outside to the carpark. "Especially with Kurt. You should try it sometime."

"Not until he's legal," Jeremiah replied adamantly. "Though I will admit I'm counting the days. I believe there are 318 to go."

"317," Blaine corrected him making the boys laugh.

"Good luck with that," Kurt rolled his eyes taking Mike's hand and leading him towards his bike. "I'll think of you both tonight while I'm blowing Mike."

"Please don't," Blaine scrunched his face in disgust as he opened the door of Jeremiah's mustang. 

"Not likely," Mike uttered stealing Kurt's keys and climbing onto the bike. "You'll only be thinking of me."

"See you tomorrow," Blaine called out the window waving as he and Jeremiah drove off. 

"Bye," Mike and Kurt called in unison as they waved back. Kurt put on his helmet and climbed on his bike behind Mike getting as close as he was able. He held Mike tight around the middle before they headed off back to school.

The ride was quite a long one and Kurt's hands began to wander as he got bored.

"Stop that," Mike yelled over the roar of the motor as Kurt palmed him through his jeans. "I'll crash."

"Just concentrate on the road,"Kurt suggested loudly with a chuckle as he continued.

"I don't...I can't," Mike babbled moaning.

"Pull over then petal," Kurt mocked unzipping Mike's fly.

"Fuck," Mike cursed, signalling and pulling over to the side of the road. He jumped off the bike and pulled off his helmet holding it in front of the prominent bulge in his pants. "What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Just having a little feel," Kurt grinned removing his helmet too. "It's been a while since you and I fucked. I've missed you."

"You mean you've missed my cock down your throat," Mike smirked.

"Well yeah that too," Kurt giggled. "Are you up for it?"

"I'm always up for it but here?" Mike looked at Kurt sceptically. "There's no privacy. We'll get arrested."

"Not right here," Kurt looked up and down the street. "What about that coffee shop?" He pointed up the road. "I'm sure they have splendid bathroom facilities."

"Yes," Mike nodded, carefully zipping up his pants and climbing back on the bike. He put his helmet back on and headed for the coffee shop ahead, with just one thing on his mind. Kurt Hummel. He was beyond obsessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was of course For your entertainment by Adam lambert. I needed something with sexual innuendo to keep in theme with the warblers usual songs lol.
> 
> I'm so sad for Kurtbastian right now. I can't decide whether to go ahead with Kurt/Mike smut in the next chapter. Maybe Kurt will see Seb in the coffee shop with Thad and back out or maybe he will proceed and flaunt Mike in Seb's face just to spite him. Decisions, decisions???


	19. Kurt...makes his choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's visit to the coffee shop doesn't turn out quite as he expects when he runs into someone familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for FanofChrisCandMaxA1 who seems to be able to read my mind. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy. xxxx

"Sebastian?" Kurt gasped running literally face first into Seb as he dashed into the coffee shop, dragging Mike behind him by the hand. 

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Thad smiled as he and Sebastian sat down at the nearest table. "We just ordered. Why don't you and your friend join us?"

"Umm," Kurt hesitated momentarily, feeling torn between the possibility of a Mike induced orgasm and spending time with Sebastian. "Sure, Thanks," Kurt nodded with a grin, deliberately ignoring the disappointment on Mike's face as he dropped his hand and took the empty seat beside Sebastian.

"Whose your friend?" Thad asked with interest smiling at Mike.

"This is Mike Chang," Kurt introduced his pal. "We went to McKinley High together. He's starting at Dalton on Monday."

"I'm Thad," He introduced himself offering his new acquaintance a hand shake. "Maybe you could try out for the warblers. Are you a singer?"

Mike accepted Thad's hand lingering a little longer than necessary. "I dance," he chuckled doing a seated body roll.

"Impressive," Thad smirked. "Like Kurt's solo today. The competition was so fierce and your voice was flawless." He complimented Kurt sincerely.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I missed my queue. If it hadn't been for Blaine's quick thinking we wouldn't have stood a chance."

"It could have happened to anyone. I thought you were amazing," Sebastian mumbled quietly. "You owned that stage. You had the entire audience eating out of the palm of your hand."

"You totes did," Mike agreed.

"Hmm," Kurt shrugged taking out his wallet and tossing $20 at Mike. "Get me a non-fat mocha will you please Mikey and something for yourself?"

"Yeah okay," Mike frowned, reluctantly getting up from the table. He and Kurt were supposed to be hooking up in the bathroom right now, not sipping fancy coffees with Kurt's ex, who Mike suspected Kurt was still besotted with.

"I might grab a muffin. They look really good," Thad commented getting up to join Mike at the counter. "Can I get you anything Seb?"

"I'm good," Seb replied, raising his coffee cup into the air to indicate it was still full.

"How are you?" Kurt asked once he and Sebastian were alone. 

"Lonely and homesick," Seb shrugged. "I miss my friends and my old life. I'm trying to persuade my dad to let me return to Paris at the end of the semester."

"Please no," Kurt blurted involuntarily. "You can't leave."

"And why the fuck not?" Seb asked in annoyance.

"The warblers..." Panicking, Kurt searched his mind for any legitimate reason he could think of. "The warblers need you. You've become such an essential member of our team."

"The warblers don't need me Kurt," Sebastian scoffed. "You're the star of the show. We both know that."

"Then I need you," Kurt pleaded. "Don't go Seb please."

"You need me?" Seb eyed Kurt sceptically. "You're here with Mike and you two seemed very cozy backstage at the auditorium."

"You know Mike's not really anything," Kurt tried to explain. "A fun distraction."

"That's the problem," Seb sighed. "When I was with you I didn't feel like anything either."

"Seb," Kurt's face softened as he covered Seb's hand with his own on the table. "You are everything. I've missed you so much. Do you have any idea how hard it was to see you leave with Thad today? I wanted to rip his face off."

"Excuse me? That's rich coming from the guy that spent a good twenty minutes after our show earlier sucking on Mike's face, when you know as well as I do that Thad and I are just friends," Seb answered quietly, gently pulling his hand away. "He's a cool guy. 

"He is cool. He doesn't have a stick stuck up his ass like Wes," Kurt agreed.

"Don't you mean a gavel?" Seb chuckled. Poor Wes just needs a girlfriend and a good fuck."

"I don't think he's ever had either," Kurt laughed.

"I've missed you too," Seb smiled sadly returning to Kurt's previous declaration as he savoured the sound of Kurt's laughter.

"Then stay," Kurt prompted. "Don't leave me. There's nothing for you in Paris."

"What about Mike? He's moved to Dalton for you," Sebastian looked over at the counter to where Mike and Thad had just been, only to discover that they were now gone.

"Where is Mike?" Kurt glanced around too, looking a little put out.

"Umm," Seb pointed out the coffee shop window to the parking lot.

"What the..." Kurt frowned, his voice trailing off as he spotted Mike and Thad making out rather heatedly against the door of Thad's car. "The bitch took my money and didn't even get my coffee."

"Allow me," Seb got up and went to the counter with a huge smirk on his face. He internally thanked Thad from the bottom of his heart for getting Mike out of the way. He hoped that the two of them would have a great time together, eventually fall in love and leave Kurt just for him.

"Did they just leave?" Kurt sought clarification watching on with bewilderment as Thad's car containing both he and Mike headed out of the parking lot and onto the street in the direction of Dalton Academy. "I don't believe it."

"I think they'll make a great couple," Seb looked amused as he sat back down and pushed a non fat mocha along the table to his coffee companion. "Kinda like we did."

"Were we a great couple though? You dumped me on my birthday," Kurt accused. "Totally dick move."

"You pressured me for sex," Seb rebutted. "Totally dick move."

"I know," Kurt replied regretfully. "I'm sorry but you're so damn gorgeous Sebastian. You're irresistible. It's so hard to be near you and not touch you even now. I look at you and I practically ache with desire."

"I feel the same way about you Kurt. I think you're luminous but we are both more than just how we look. I'm not just a pretty face and a hot body and neither are you. I want to get to know you Kurt Hummel, the real you and I want you to get to know me. I want to know all the things you like and all the things you don't. I want to know your hopes and dreams and share mine with you and hopefully discover along the way, with you by my side. what makes your beautiful heart sing."

"You make my heart sing," Kurt replied truthfully. "I've never met a boy like you. You're so poetic, so romantic."

"Yeah, yeah," Seb mocked. "I know I'm magnificent but..." Seb paused as a realisation suddenly dawned on him. "I'm also stranded. My ride left without me."

"No you're not stranded," Kurt took Seb's hand again. "I have my bike. I'll take you anywhere you want to go. I'd never leave you behind Babe."

Sebastian squeezed Kurt's hand affectionately. "We have horrible friends," he laughed. 

"Don't you dare complain about Thad abandoning you," Kurt chuckled. "I was kinda on a date with Mike and he took my cash and didn't even say goodbye."

"Don't date him," Seb requested desperately.

"The way he and Thad were dry humping against Thad's car just now I don't think that's going to be an option," Kurt speculated sipping his coffee. "They seemed extremely into each other."

"Regardless don't date him," Seb repeated. "Wait for me Kurt. I'm worth it. I can make you happy. You said yourself that I make your heart sing."

"Patience isn't my strong suit," Kurt sighed. "I want to try though for you. I meant it when I told you last week that I love you."

"I love you too," Seb replied earnestly locking eyes with Kurt. "You're so courageous Kurt. I don't have the confidence to blatantly flaunt my sexuality the way you do. You kinda intimidate me in that respect."

"I don't mean to intimidate you," Kurt looked forlorn. "I just love sex Seb. It makes me feel needed and wanted."

"I need you Kurt. I want you and none of that has anything to do with sex. It's about the sweet adorable man I see inside you."

"I'd like you to be the sweet adorable man inside me," Kurt bantered, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"Seriously?" Sebastian laughed. "That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard. You're so corny."

"Pfft," Kurt pouted playfully. "You should be nice to me. It's a long walk back to school."

"I don't want to go back to school yet," Seb smirked. "I thought you might want to take me out on a date."

"Why would I want to do that?" Kurt joked. "I'm a single man. The world is my oyster."

"You don't have to," Sebastian snarked trying not to feel offended.

"Are you going to dump me again afterward?" Kurt asked sarcastically. "That hurt."

"I'm really sorry," Seb apologised sincerely. "I made a mistake. Everything was moving too fast with meeting your family and your dad giving me condoms and your Nanna, who hates me by the way. I just got overwhelmed."

"If you're overwhelmed, talk to me don't dump me. I'm no expert on relationships. You're the only boyfriend I've ever had but I'm certain for it to work we need to stay together," Kurt spoke tenderly. "I care about you Seb."

"I don't have the sexual experience you have," Sebastian replied almost shyly. "I'm afraid I'll disappoint you."

"Have I seemed disappointed the few times we've messed around honey?" Kurt shook his head in his belief.

"Well no," Seb admitted feeling a little more confident. 

"Because I wasn't," Kurt smirked. "You're hot Seb. You have nothing to worry about."

"So any chance of that date?" Seb murmured hopefully.

"Sure," Kurt grinned. "Finish your coffee. I know just the place."

"Okay," Seb replied nervously, chugging down the rest of his almost cold coffee. "Should I be afraid?"

"Yes Boyfriend. Be afraid," Kurt laughed getting to his feet and disposing of their empty cups. "Be very afraid."


	20. Sebastian...and his Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb make a new "friend" on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun and fluff with a just a tad of borderline illegality. ;) everything we'd expect from a Kurtbastian date.

"$60 each is a little expensive Pumpkin," Sebastian frowned as he reluctantly let go of Kurt and removed his helmet. "You don't need to spend a lot of money to impress me. I'd be just as happy to cuddle up with you at a movie."

"As tempting as that sounds we're not paying," Kurt smirked, securing his bike in the parking lot.

"Oh do you know someone working here?" Seb asked cluelessly as Kurt took his hand.

"Yeah sure," Kurt chuckled. "Let's go with that. Come on Sebastian Smythe."

"The entrance is the other way," Seb protested as Kurt lead him in the wrong direction.

"You're a little slow sometimes sweetheart," Kurt grinned. "We're not exactly going to use the entrance."

"Kurt!" Sebastian gasped when he realised his partner's plan to sneak into the theme park. "If we get caught we'll be in all kinds of trouble."

"Then we better not get caught," Kurt replied with amusement. "Come this way my darling."

"You're a terrible influence," Seb shook his head in vague disbelief. "There's never a dull moment."

"You love me," Kurt reminded his boyfriend.

"Indeed I do," Sebastian admitted giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I love you too," Kurt winked stopping at a tree against the fence.

"You want me to climb that. Don't you?" Seb eyed Kurt knowingly. "Are you sure there are no security cameras?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is 'Piss Weak World Ohio' Sebby, not Disneyland. Now get that hot ass of yours up the tree and over the fence."

"I'll pay the entry fees if you want," Seb offered obviously reluctant to sneak in.

"Don't be silly," Kurt giggled. "Anyone can pay. Where's the fun in that?"

"Why do I get the feeling you've done this before?" Seb laughed. "If we get caught I'm turning you in. I won't hesitate."

"Such undying loyalty," Kurt bantered. "I feel so cherished."

"You are cherished," Seb called down from half way up the tree.

"So are you," Kurt replied as he watched Seb go over the fence."

"Are you coming or not?" Seb teased once he was on the ground inside the park. "I'm dying to try out the giant rollercoaster. I love them."

"Don't rush me," Kurt grumbled as he slipped and fell to the ground at Seb's feet.

"Fuck babe. Are you okay?" Seb asked with concern as he helped Kurt to his feet. 

"I'm gonna have a decent bruise," Kurt scrunched his face as he rubbed his hip. "I'll be needing you to kiss that better for me later."

"It would be my honour," Seb half grinned. "That's gonna involve getting your incredibly gorgeous ass out of those wickedly tight pants, right?"

"Mmm definitely," Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise. He liked what Seb was implying. 

"I'll race you to the roller coaster," Seb laughed. "Winner gets a hummer?"

"Are you sure?" Kurt checked.

"I'm very sure," Seb nodded.

"K, then," Kurt licked his lips. "The game is on."

"You know I almost wanna let you win just so I can taste you," Seb murmured seductively. 

Kurt swallowed hard. "Who are you and what have you done with my Sebastian?" He giggled, nudging Seb and racing off towards the the rollercoaster through the crowd.

"Hey," Seb protested, chasing after him. "That wasn't fair."

"Run Forrest Run," Kurt taunted Seb over his shoulder as he got close.

"No no," Seb shook his head, reaching the rollercoaster line a step or two ahead of Kurt. "I hope those aren't your good jeans," he panted lightly into Kurt's ear. "Cause you're gonna be on your knees tonight sweetheart."

"I can't wait," Kurt flirted, positively salivating at the prospect. 

"You're so naughty," Seb's eyes sparkled with delight as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. 

Kurt held Seb close and pecked his lips gently. Seb whined softly against Kurt's mouth wanting more but hesitating because of their family infested environment.

"Did you see that?" A little girl behind them asked her mother. "I told Grandma that boys can kiss boys. They're so pretty mummy. Do you think they're in love?"

"We certainly are," Seb smiled warmly down at the child. "He's my Prince Charming."

"A real prince?" The little girl gasped in delight. "That's why he glows. Isn't it? Can I hold his hand? Can I?"

"Of course," Kurt giggled, taking her hand as the child's mother nodded her approval.

"My name is Amy," The girl eyed Kurt with awe, gripping Kurt's hand tightly. "I didn't know prince's liked roller coasters."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Kurt smiled. "We love them. We love cotton candy too."

"Ohhh wow!!" Amy squeaked. "I love cotton candy as well."

"Really?" Seb laughed as they stepped forward in the line. "What colour is your favourite?"

"What colour is your Prince Charming's favourite?" Amy checked. "And where are his robes?"

"I like blue," Kurt replied beaming. "How do you know about my robes?"

"I've seen them all in my story books Silly," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Be polite honey," her mother warned.

"She's fine," Kurt assured Amy's mother. "My robes are locked away safely in my castle closet. I don't want the evil king's guards recognising me and entrapping me in his dungeon."

"I've never liked that evil king," Amy replied seriously. "You'll protect your prince though. Won't you?" She asked Sebastian.

"Of course," Sebastian assured the child. "I have my magic invisible sword at the ready."

"I won't tell," Amy smiled, kissing the back of Kurt's hand. "You're very lucky to have such a beautiful prince."

"I am," Seb agreed gazing adoringly at Kurt. I'm very lucky."

"Maybe one day I'll have a prince or a princess all of my own," she mused hopefully.

"I'm sure you will sweetie," Kurt cooed. 

"Next," the ride attendant called as Kurt and Seb reached the front of the line. 

Amy pouted as Kurt released her hand and stepped forward with Seb. "Have fun," he winked at her as they climbed into their seats.

"Thank you," Amy's mum mouthed to the couple. They both smiled back in response.

"She was adorable," Kurt grinned at Seb taking his hand as they were secured in to their seats.

"You were adorable with her," Seb eyed Kurt fondly. "You'll be an amazing dad one day."

"Talking kids already Mr Smythe?" Kurt teased. "Don't tell me you're pregnant. I know you're heavenly but I think an immaculate conception is even beyond you."

"But wouldn't we make beautiful babies together," Seb pondered in amusement. "Your gorgeous eyes and lips and my immaculate hair and winning personality."

"I think that would be more than this world could handle," Kurt laughed. "Maybe it's just as well its biologically impossible."

"Probably," Seb chuckled, squeezing Kurt's hand as the coaster started to move. "You ready?"

"Always," Kurt giggled.

Kurt's throat was raw from screaming as they disembarked from the roller coaster. "I'm sure that's not safe for a child Amy's age," he speculated hoarsely. "That was terrifying."

"You had me to protect you my prince," Seb pulled Kurt in the direction of a lemonade stand and ordered a drink for them both.

"I don't know what I did before I met you," Kurt replied seriously as he sipped his lemonade.

"You skanked around dodgy night clubs and hung around with Blanderson," Seb shrugged.

"Blanderson?" Kurt frowned looking confused. 

"Come on Kurt," Seb rolled his eyes. "I know Blaine's your best friend but he's duller than a dish rag."

"He's not so bad," Kurt defended Blaine.

"He has a tiny cock," Seb replied seriously.

"I've never seen it. He did try to sneak a peek at mine today in the bathroom though," Kurt smirked.

"Fucking knew he was crushing on you," Seb frowned. "He needn't get any ideas."

"He's no threat to you," Kurt shook his head, quietly loving Seb's display of jealousy. "He loves Jeremiah. He's just curious. He's never seen another guy naked."

"Well he's not starting with my boyfriend," Seb declared adamantly as Kurt pulled him towards another ride.

Three hours later, with most of the rides conquered Sebastian and his Prince Charming made their way out of the park, walking hand in hand back to Kurt's bike.

"I'm about ready to cash in that hummer," Seb smirked at Kurt. "Your exquisite ass, those tight jeans...I'm horny as fuck."

"If the jeans bother you they do come off," Kurt flirted brazenly. 

"I'm counting on that," Seb eyed Kurt hungrily. "How long is the ride back to Dalton?"

"Too long," Kurt answered too quickly as he looked Seb up and down.

"I saw a Hilton down the street," Seb suggested. "I have my emergency credit card."

"I'm not sure a blow job is considered an emergency," Kurt teased.

"It is," Sebastian nodded. "Trust me." 

"We are going to miss curfew," Kurt reminded his boyfriend as they reached the bike.

"So worth it," Seb replied without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha you all read the summary and thought there was going to be a threesome didn't you?
> 
> You all have your minds in the gutter. I love you xxx


	21. Kurt and Sebastian...the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb continue their date in a luxury hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow chicka wow wow
> 
> Warning for Nothing but smut.  
> And maybe a little fluff too.
> 
> Enjoy my pervy little lovelies   
> I'm so nervous about this chapter. I hope I did them justice.
> 
> I love you all xxx

"You're so fucking gorgeous boyfriend," Kurt practically drooled as he shoved an already half naked Sebastian roughly down onto their immaculately made king sized bed. Their modern hotel room was luxuriously appointed with a stunning view out across the entire city, not that either boy had taken the time to notice. They'd only had eyes for each other as they'd madly torn off each other shirts, their buttons flying in every direction along with their shoes and socks. 

Grinning as his back hit the mattress Sebastian eagerly pulled Kurt down on top of him, immediately searching out his lips in the dim light for hungry heated kisses as they rutted frantically against one another. 

"Your skin is so flawless," Seb whispered appreciatively as he rolled them on their sides and began to explore Kurt's bare chest with his finger tips then his mouth. Memorising then tenderly kissing each little mole and freckle.

Kurt in turn struggled to maintain his composure as he fought desperately with the stubborn button of Seb's jeans. He writhed and whined with need as Seb teased his left nipple with his teeth and tongue, nipping and licking with vigour.

"Fuck," Kurt whimpered, as he slowly slid down Seb's zipper then his jeans. "I forgot how big..." He gasped, grasping Sebastian through his underwear.

Seb nudged him away momentarily to kick the offending trunks off and onto the floor at the foot of the bed. "I need you, Kurt," he pleaded. His lust blown eyes locking with Kurt's as he lay naked beside him, his hands frantically wandering Kurt's body.

"You've kept me waiting for weeks," Kurt taunted, adoring the desperation in Sebastian's tone. "If you want it now, you're gonna have to beg for it baby."

"You can't be serious," Seb huffed in disbelief, raking his nails down Kurt's back.

"Beg," Kurt repeated firmly, trailing a teasing finger slowly down the long length of Sebastian's cock from the base to the tip. He paused collecting the pooling pre-cum on his finger tip and bringing it to his lips. He moaned softly, his pupils dilating in pure pleasure as he tasted Sebastian for the first time. "Heaven," he smirked.

"Please," Seb begged involuntarily in response as he watched in awe. "Please Kurt."

"What do you need baby?" Kurt mocked his lover playfully as he gripped him in a tight fist.

"You love me, don't you?" Seb implored anxiously.

"Of course," Kurt nodded adamantly. "Yes I love you."

"I love you too," Seb smiled adoringly. "Can we...? I want you to...," he blushed self consciously.

"I'm not doing anything until you say the words," Kurt smirked somehow maintaining the last semblances of his self control despite his burning desire for his lover. He gave Seb one gentle tug before letting go of his cock and pulling away.

"No! Don't stop," Seb protested, grasping Kurt's belt buckle. "Fuck me," he whispered almost shyly. "I need you to fuck me. I have the condoms in my wallet from your dad."

"Not the best time to mention my dad," Kurt chuckled, placing his hand over Seb's on his belt. "Are you sure though?"

"Fuck yes, I'm sure," Seb asserted, pushing Kurt onto his back and straddling him. He kissed Kurt lustfully, sucking and nipping at his bottom lip while undoing Kurt's belt and jeans and removing them quickly with more skill than Kurt had expected. 

"Holy fuck," Seb moaned trailing fingers down Kurt's stomach as he looked Kurt up and down. "You're so fucking hot."

"Shut up," Kurt grinned bashfully, gripping Seb's bare ass and rolling them over so he had Sebastian pinned to the mattress. He kissed his lips tenderly trailing kisses across his slightly stubbled jaw and down his neck, sucking and nipping gently at Seb's tender flesh as Seb bucked feverishly beneath him.

He slid down Seb's body, licking a trail down to his belly button. He swirled his tongue inside before pausing. "May I?" He asked hungrily gazing lower.

"If you don't I think I might just cry," Seb whimpered burying his hands in Kurt's hair and nudging him down. 

Kurt cupped Seb's balls, stroking softly with his thumb and rolling them around gently in his palm as he closed his lips around the head of Seb's cock. Seb whined Kurt's name in pleasure as he was engulfed in Kurt's hot wet mouth. He'd never received head without protection before and the sensations were so blissfully overwhelming that he couldn't help thrusting up. Kurt took it in his stride though pulling back a little to compensate. He bobbed his head slowly, dragging his tongue up and down the first few inches of Seb's length. He wasn't delusional enough to think he could take all of Sebastian their first time. Seb was a big boy, certainly the biggest Kurt had ever encountered. They were going to have to work up to that. 

"I'm going to...fuck Kurt..." Seb soon gasped. "I'm going to blow my load," he pulled Kurt's hair hard, almost pulling him completely off his dick.

Kurt looked up at his partner with challenging eyes, letting his mouth fall open. He gripped Seb tightly in his hand pumping him to completion. Sebastian howled a blood curdling "Kuuuuuuuuurt," watching awestruck as he painted Kurt's tongue white with his cum. 

Kurt grinned up at Sebastian as he pulsed in his fist. He eventually closed his mouth over the head of Seb's cock to suck the last remnants of his orgasm from him. Seb gave a final whimper as he felt Kurt swallow around him then slowly pull off. He sunk limply into the mattress, his eyes falling closed and his brain now mush. He couldn't recall ever feeling better.

"I never pegged you for a screamer," Kurt giggled, tenderly kissing Seb's hip.

"Nobody...Ever...," Seb incoherently babbled breathlessly.

"So it was good?" Kurt chuckled licking the taste of Sebastian from his lips.

"The best," Seb mumbled nodding.

Seb laid barely coherent as Kurt, now painfully hard, sucked and nibbled at his inner thigh. He lifted Seb's leg sweeping his tongue teasing over Sebastian's balls and back further until he finally reached the destination he so keenly sort. 

Sebastian gasped in surprise, shuttering slightly as Kurt barely brushed his tongue over Seb's puckered hole. "Fuck Kurt," he growled from deep in his throat. "Holy shit!   
Do that again."

Kurt sniggered softly to himself before licking and lapping enthusiastically at Sebastian, gently opening him by poking and prodding him with the tip of his tongue. 

"I need more," Seb whined. He was already rock hard again and now stroking himself.

"No touching," Kurt swept his boyfriend's hand away as he sat up seeking the sachets of lube and condoms he kept in his wallet, usually for random hookups.

"Have you ever bottomed before?" he asked Seb gently as he tore the lube open with his teeth and coated his fingers. "I don't want to hurt you baby."

"A few times but not in a while," Seb murmured shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me beautiful," Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Please Kurt," Seb nodded pulling Kurt down to him for wet lusty kisses. "I need you in me."

Kurt smiled against Seb's soft lips, reaching down and tracing a lubed finger around his entrance. Seb flinched a little then moaned his approval as Kurt gently eased the digit in. To Kurt he felt so hot and tight squeezing around his finger that he almost couldn't wait to have him. If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have but he loved Sebastian and it meant everything to Kurt that Sebastian enjoy their first time together as much he was. 

Kurt was painstakingly patient in his preparation of Seb. He surprisingly found himself enjoying it. Watching the boy he loved writhing, moaning and whimpering as he fell apart beneath him with every teasing stroke of his prostrate. Kurt revelled in Seb's pleading and grovelling for more, in his desperate begging for everything when it all became unbearable and too much even though it just wasn't quite enough.

"Are you still sure?" Kurt rechecked, removing his fingers from Seb to roll on a condom and lube himself up. 

"Hurry up baby," Seb whined, arching up towards Kurt. 

"Shhh Gorgeous. I've got you," Kurt whispered positioning himself between Seb's thighs and shallowly pushing in. They laid momentarily together in each other's arms adjusting to the feel of one another before beginning to move together.

Seb wrapped his legs around Kurt, digging his feet into Kurt's ass cheeks and forcing him deeper as his thrusts soon gained momentum. Their lips met in desperate teeth clashing kisses as their passion over took them. 

"I'm close," Kurt whimpered all too soon, as his movements became erratic. "Oh Seb. You feel so good." 

"Cum for me gorgeous," Seb pleaded rocking his hips rapidly.

"I love you. I love you...oh fuck," Kurt called his eyes falling closed and his mouth dropping open as he exploded almost violently into the condom inside Sebastian.

"You're so gorgeous," Seb panted, looking up with admiration into his beloved boyfriend's ecstatic orgasmic face as he felt his cock throb inside him. 

"Hmmm," Kurt grinned, his body going lax in Seb's arms. "You are amazing."

Seb finished himself off quickly, cumming a second time with a whine, between his and his boyfriend's bodies. 

They shared soft sweet kisses for the longest time as they slowly came down from their shared high. Eventually Kurt reluctantly pulled out, rolling away briefly to dispose of the condom in the trash and to reach tissues from the side table for a quick clean up.

"Still want to go back to Paris?" Kurt enquired cautiously as he snuggled into Seb's chest. 

"Never," Seb mumbled, absentmindedly stroking kurt's hair. "I love you too much baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments = Love.


	22. Kurt...in trouble again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's in all kinds of trouble again and this time he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what you all will think of this chapter and its many twists and turns. 
> 
> This one is full of surprises. Positive or negative I welcome your feedback at the end. There will be no rewrites though ;)

"Can you text Thad baby and ask him to let us in?" Kurt asked Seb sweetly as he secured his bike behind the Dalton dorms.

"What's your rush Gorgeous?" Seb grinned, backing Kurt up against the fire escape door.

Kurt giggled as Seb pinned him in place with his body, his hands loosely secured above his head. "Mmm, that feels so good," he closed his eyes squirming as Seb nibbled and sucked at his neck. "Don't you dare leave a mark."

Seb chuckled, grinding against his boyfriend. "Too late beautiful. I want every horny bitch in this place that looks at you to know you're mine."

"So possessive Mr Smythe," Kurt growled rutting against Sebastian. "I don't think there's going to be any doubt after tonight who I belong to."

"I want you Kurt, right here, right now," Seb reached down palming Kurt before unzipping his jeans. 

"Again?" Kurt smirked, bucking into Seb's hand. "You know we can't. We already used every last condom we had with us."

"Ugh," Seb groaned. "I'm clean Kurt. I'm sure you are too. It'll be fine. You've always been safe right?"

"Mostly," Kurt nodded, knowing he'd always been safe with strangers but that he and Mike had occasionally barebacked. 

"I'm sure you're okay," Seb panted sliding his hand inside Kurt's jeans. "When's the last time you even fucked another guy?"

"A week ago," Kurt replied absentmindedly, totally distracted by Seb's hand on his cock.

"What the fuck?" Seb stepped back looking devastated. "We were together a week ago."

"No. No we weren't," Kurt protested. "A week ago you dumped me and abandoned me in Lima."

"And you just went off and fucked some other guy?" Sebastian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It was my birthday," Kurt tried to explain. "You didn't want me. I asked you often enough."

"That's bullshit and you know it," Seb flared up. "You knew I wanted you. I'd just been in a serious long term relationship Kurt. I wanted to be sure before I jumped into anything. You really couldn't wait? You said you loved me."

"I do love you," Kurt assured Seb, zipping his jeans back up. "I love you Sebastian."

"You don't fuck other guys when you love someone Kurt," Sebastian glared trying to maintain his cool. "Was he good?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt pleaded. "Not as good as you."

"Don't compare your sluts to me," Seb huffed in disgust. "Who was it? Blaine? Because I know he's practically dying to get into your pants."

"Fuck Sebastian," Kurt sighed. "Of course it wasn't Blaine. Why are you so threatened by him?"

"Because I've seen how he looks at you Kurt and I don't like it," Seb snarled. "Who was it?"

"It was nobody, okay? Just a random guy. I can't even remember his name," Kurt sighed.

"That's just fucking perfect," Seb scoffed, obviously hurt. "I just can't even look at you right now."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt squeaked, almost afraid to ask.

"Why? Do you have another whore lined up?" Seb spat out angrily. 

"No," Kurt shook his head reaching out to Sebastian. "I don't want to lose you."

Seb raised his hands defensively. "Don't touch me."

"Please Sebastian," Kurt fought back tears. "I didn't cheat on you Seb. You dumped me. I didn't know if we would get back together."

"Maybe we shouldn't have," Seb gnawed emotionally at his bottom lip. "I need sleep. We'll talk later. Can you excuse me please?" Seb gestured at the door.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed too late as Seb turned the handle, triggering the silent alarm. "Fuck Seb it's alarmed and doesn't open from the outside."

"Awesome," Seb snapped sarcastically. "All you do is get me into trouble."

"You can't blame me," Kurt defended himself. "I asked you to text Thad. You two are friends after all."

"Like you and Blaine," Seb rolled his eyes as the door opened, before the boys had the sense to run off. 

"Well, Well, Well," Dean Warrington shook his head. "What a surprise. If it isn't the infamous Mr Hummel and his trusty new side kick Mr Smythe? It's 3am. Been out celebrating your Warbler win have you gentleman?"

"My bike broke down," Kurt lied weakly.

"I'm sure," the dean replied unconvinced. "Up to your rooms immediately. We shall discuss this in my office in the morning at 11am. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," Kurt replied disinterestedly as Seb nodded.

"Don't push your luck Mr Hummel," Dean Warrington warned. "I'm about at my wits end with you."

"Sorry Sir," Kurt shrugged, before sauntering off to his room without another word to Sebastian.

Kurt undressed quickly, setting his shirt aside so he could repair the buttons later before climbing exhausted into bed in just his underwear.

 

"Where have you been?" Blaine demanded bursting into Kurt's dorm. "I needed to talk to you. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Do we have to do this right now?" Kurt groaned pulling his covers close around him. "I just got in. I'm in the shit with Sebastian and Dean Warrington and I'm exhausted."

"I had sex tonight," Blaine murmured, sitting down on Kurt's bed. "I'm freaking out."

"You and Jeremiah?" Kurt asked shocked. "Really?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, looking down at his feet shamefully. "Not Jeremiah."

"Oh Blaine, No. You cheated? With who?" Kurt scrunched his face, more concerned than disgusted.

"Jeremiah went out with his work friends when we got home," Blaine began. "He just left me there with his cousin and we were laughing and having a beer and next thing I knew she was all over me."

"She?" Kurt raised a eyebrow. "You slept with a girl?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded biting his lip.

"Umm...I don't know what to say," Kurt chose his words carefully. "Are you straight now?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged. "I'm so confused. I liked it."

"Well anyone playing with you cock has got to feel good right?" Kurt grinned.

"Kurt?" Blaine blushed.

"My little boy's all growed up," Kurt teased. "You're not a virgin any more."

"Thank God," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. "What about Jeremiah? Are you going to see his cousin again? What's her name? What was it like? Were you safe?"

"Too many questions," Blaine groaned, giving Kurt a nudge. "Scoot over. I need hugs."

Kurt shuffled over in his bed and made room for his best friend. He spooned him resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "What about Jeremiah?" Kurt pushed.

"I dunno," Blaine sighed. "Does it count as cheating if it's a girl?"

"If you stuck your dick in her, you cheated," Kurt giggled. "Really a girl?"

"She was nice," Blaine defended himself. "Her name is Bridget."

"If you tell me she had great tits I might just vomit," Kurt couldn't hold back his laughter any longer.

"Shut up," Blaine giggled too. "Hey where's Mike?"

"Mike?" Kurt asked confused.

"You know, Your Loooooover Mike Chang?" Blaine teased.

"Long story," Kurt sighed. 

"So that hickey I noticed on your neck?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Sebastian," Kurt mumbled sadly.

"Now I'm totally lost," Blaine replied as he snuggled back into Kurt's warm bare chest.

"He and I...tonight," Kurt murmured quietly.

"Really?" Blaine replied flatly. "Obviously he wasn't any good if you're this miserable. Didn't think he would be."

"Don't," Kurt warned harshly. "It was incredible. Every time better than the last. He was so beautiful."

"Every time?" Blaine asked. "How many times?"

"5 or 6," Kurt mumbled. "Until we ran out of condoms. I couldn't stop once we started. I love him Blaine. I've never felt like this before."

"Why isn't he here then instead of me?" Blaine enquired moodily, pulling Kurt's arms tighter around him.

"Cause I accidentally told him about my hook up last week." Kurt sighed, subtly wriggling back a little. "I didn't mean to. He had me distracted with his hands."

"So you're not together then?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"We still are," Kurt provided. "We need to talk later though, after our meeting with the dean. Seb triggered the alarm on the fire escape. We got caught trying to get back in."

"Amateur," Blaine scoffed. "You wanna hope you don't get expelled."

"Pfft. For missing curfew? I highly doubt it," Kurt sounded unconcerned. "Why don't you like Sebastian?"

"I like him just fine," Blaine lied. "I just think you can do better."

"You don't know him like I do," Kurt defended Sebastian. "When he smiles Blaine my heart skips."

"When he smiles?" Blaine shook his head. 

"He's gorgeous Blaine," Kurt cooed. "And he's huge. I mean, 'can't take him all the way down my throat' huge."

"That explains it then," Blaine replied sarcastically. "Now I get why you're attracted to him."

"That's not why!" Kurt glared offended. "He's a amazing guy. He is kind and funny and affectionate. He's interesting. His dick is just a bonus, not a reason."

"If you say so," Blaine pouted feeling incredibly inadequate. "If you ask me he's nothing special."

"Go and call your girlfriend," Kurt snapped. "Or her cousin, you know your actual boyfriend."

"Don't be a bitch," Blaine turned towards Kurt glaring.

"Imagine if she's pregnant," Kurt taunted cruelly. "That will make for interesting family reunions for Jeremiah."

"Pregnant?" Blaine asked wide eyed.

"Girls can get pregnant Blaine. You've done sex ed in health class. You were safe though right? You have nothing worry about."

"Well..." Blaine hesitated.

"Blaine?" Kurt squawked. "Tell me you weren't that stupid."

"It all happened so quickly," Blaine answered feebly.

"You assbutt," Kurt frowned. 

"It all just felt so good. I didn't think," Blaine began to panic.

"Hopefully she's on the pill," Kurt provided calmly. "How old is she?"

"15."

"Fuck Blaine," Kurt eyed his friend with concern. "Get her to a clinic, get some advice and get yourself tested for infections." 

"How can I do all that without Jeremiah finding out?" Blaine burst into tears.

"I'm not sure if you can," Kurt comforted Blaine as he cried. "You're going to have to tell him babe."

"I've fucked everything up," Blaine sobbed harder. "Why couldn't you have just loved me the way I love you?"

"Woah," Kurt pulled back wide eyed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"


	23. Sebastian...The exonerator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt deals with Blaine, the Dean and Sebastian with differing results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for Kurt...but is it Blaine? Or is it Seb? 
> 
> Enjoy kiddies!!

"Kiss me?" Blaine asked softly, reaching out and gently stroking Kurt's cheek.

"Umm..no," Kurt frowned, pulling back and brushing Blaine's hand away in discomfort. "Why would I want to do that? You are like a little brother to me."

"Fuck! Little brother? Would you stop saying that? Why can't you see how good we could be together Kurt?" Blaine pleaded sadly.

"You're kidding right?" Kurt shook his head looking amused. "I have a boyfriend. I told you just before how I feel about him and you have Jeremiah who adores and respects you...plus your mistress."

"I don't care about her and things are going nowhere with Jeremiah." Blaine whined. "You'll fuck any guy with a pulse. Yet not me. Why is that Kurt? What do they have that I don't? What does your precious Sebastian have that I don't?" 

"I think you should leave Blaine," Kurt glared. "You don't get to accuse me of being some kind of whore. I won't have you insulting me, my boyfriend and my relationship."

"Your boyfriend is a douche," Blaine snapped jealously as he climbed out of Kurt's bed. "And you're just a bitch. I hope he gave you herpes."

"Get out," Kurt pointed angrily at the door. "And grow up while you're at it. You might be a father by the end of the year."

"Whatever," Blaine rolled his eyes, storming out of Kurt's room and childishly leaving the door open behind him. 

"Ugh!!" Kurt growled loudly to himself as he dragged himself from his bed to shut it. "Thanks so much."

He climbed back into bed setting his alarm for 10am since he had to see the Dean at 11am. He slept very restlessly. His dreams plagued with images of Sebastian. Sebastian, the boy he now knew he was so desperately in love with. The boy he was deathly afraid of losing over a stupid below average one night stand. The sweetest, kindest, hottest boy he'd ever met. He knew he'd never forgive himself if he lost Sebastian. Never ever. He had to fix things. He had to make Seb understand how sincere his feelings for him were. 

Maybe flowers would be a good start, he decided as he dried himself after his shower.

He took a moment to sit down at his laptop. He quickly googled florists and chose a romantic arrangement of long stemmed red roses, wondering nervously if they were too corny and whether he should add a teddy bear to the delivery. Something for his Sebby to cuddle on the nights when they couldn't cuddle together, he pondered, assuming Seb would still want to cuddle with him. He desperately hoped he would. 

As Kurt dressed he thought about all the things he wanted to say to Sebastian to make things perfect again, the way they had been last night when they'd made love over and over. As he fixed his hair, he stroked the dark hickey Sebastian had left on his neck with pride. Usually he wore a scarf if a random ever got over zealous and marked his neck but this was different. This was a mark of love and Kurt cherished it, just as much as he cherished the boy who'd given it to him.

Kurt felt very apprehensive as he walked the Dalton corridor to his meeting with Dean Warrington. He wasn't concerned about his punishment. He'd cop that on the chin. Whatever it was, would be worth it for the night he and Seb had shared. Knowing he was about to see Seb was another matter. What if Seb rejected him or broke up with him again? He wasn't sure he could cope with that. 

Seb was already waiting outside the dean's office. He threw Kurt a soft smile as he approached. Kurt smiled back, looking his boyfriend up and down. To Kurt he looked understandably tired but devastatingly sexy in a fitted green cashmere sweater and black skinny jeans. 

"I'm so sorry," both boys spoke at once, reaching for each other. 

"I love you," Kurt whispered affectionately into Sebastian's ear as he held him close. "You look so damn hot."

"Last night...outside...I may have over reacted a little," Seb grimaced running his hands down to grip Kurt's ass. "It's just the thought of you touching another guy...It drives me crazy."

"There are no other guys Sebastian, not any more. I only want you," Kurt reassured Sebastian with a heated kiss. 

Sebastian moaned softly into Kurt's mouth, his breathing ragged as their tongues entwined. 

"I think that's quite enough gentlemen," Dean Warrington interrupted. "I'm sure you are both aware of the Dalton Academy policy on you young men fraternising in the hallways."

"Sure," Kurt huffed, refusing to let Seb go. "Homophobic much? Your policies wreak of discrimination."

"Dalton Academy has a stellar reputation for its anti-discrimination policies Mr Hummel," Dean Warrington corrected Kurt. "We are very proud of that fact."

"I'm very proud of being gay," Kurt rebutted. "I came out of the closet Sir. I don't appreciate you trying to force me back in. Who does it really hurt if I kiss Sebby in the hallway?"

"It hurts the image of this prestigious institution Mr Hummel to have boys behaving publicly in such a lewd manner. I will not discuss this matter with you any further. In my office both of you now!" He snapped impatiently.

"Did you really have to provoke him just before he tells us off?" Seb discreetly whispered, frowning playfully at Kurt then grazing a teasing hand over his bulge before following the dean into his office. Kurt grinned taking Seb's hand as they sat down. 

"Community service isn't so bad," Seb shrugged 20 minutes later as he and Kurt walked towards the cafeteria with their joined hands swinging between them. 

"I was expecting so much worse," Kurt admitted, pecking the back of Seb's hand. "Reading to a few oldies on the weekends might even be kinda fun."

"As long as they aren't like your Nanna," Seb joked as he and Kurt lined up in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Nanna will soon warm to you," Kurt smiled, squeezing Sebastian's hand supportively. "She'll love you as much as I do."

"I hope so," Seb smiled. "How would feel about meeting my family?" He added shyly choosing himself some macaroni and cheese and apple pie. "You know, now things have got kinda serious between us."

"Are things serious?" Kurt teased evasively unsure if he was ready to face Seb's stern father after everything Seb had said about him.

"They better be," Sebastian ran his fingers possessively over the mark on Kurt's neck. "After last night."

"It was incredible wasn't it?" Kurt smiled grazing his pinky up the outside of Sebastian's thigh before choosing himself a salad sandwich and some strawberry cheesecake.

Seb shuttered under Kurt's light touch. "I haven't been able to think about anything else. You were magnificent. You're so beautiful Kurt."

"Naww You're a sweetheart," Kurt blushed following Seb to an empty table and taking a seat beside him.

"So what about meeting your sweetheart's family then?" Seb pushed starting his mac and cheese. "My uncle is coming over from Paris with his partner next weekend. I'd love you to meet them."

"Of course," Kurt agreed biting into his sandwich. "Anything for you."

"Anything?" Seb raised an eyebrow running his empty hand up Kurt's leg. "Cause fuck, I want you bad."

"I want you too," Kurt licked his lips.

"Come on then," Seb took Kurt's hand and dragged him from the dining room and up the stairs to his room. 

"Our food," Kurt protested jokingly.

"My appetite has nothing to do with food," Seb growled pushing Kurt down on his bed. 

Kurt pulled Seb eagerly down with him wrapping his legs around him as they kissed hungrily. 

"I need to blow you," Seb moaned into Kurt's neck as they rutted frantically against one another.

"Yes," Kurt panted in response impatiently struggling out of his jeans. "Do you have protection?"

"I don't want it," Seb objected. 

"We need to be safe Seb until I get tested," Kurt reminded his partner. "I care about you Seb. I'd die if gave you anything."

"Yeah okay," Seb sighed in disappointment getting up from the bed to get what he needed from his drawer.

"Should we talk about this?" Kurt asked sitting up on the edge of the bed. "I don't want us being irresponsible like Blaine."

"Blaine?" Seb frowned. "You're sitting on my bed with a raging boner talking about Blaine the virgin? There goes my hard on."

"Turns out he's not a virgin anymore," Kurt giggled. "He gave it up last night to a girl."

"Seriously?" Seb rolled his eyes. "Imagine doing it with him. I hope someone has organised trauma counselling for the poor girl."

"Harsh," Kurt frowned. "You were right about him though."

"Right about what?" Seb asked frowning, almost certain he knew what Kurt was going to say.

"He hit on me, declared his love," Kurt shrugged.

"I hope you told the little prick to fuck off," Seb snarled aggressively. "Ugh!! How dare he?"

"I kicked him out of my room," Kurt confirmed running his fingers lovingly through Seb's hair.

"Good because you are mine, Kurt," Sebastian declared possessively. 

"Yours huh?" Kurt challenged with a smirk. "Prove it!"

"Fuck me," Seb growled focussed again on his need for Kurt.

"Na uh," Kurt giggled eyeing Sebastian with hungry eyes. "As I recall its your turn to fuck me."

"We never did get around to that last night," Seb recalled, shuffling across the floor on his knees to kneel between Kurt's feet with supplies in hand.

"Fuck you're sexy on your knees," Kurt whimpered stroking himself. He snatched a condom from Seb's grasp, tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on as Seb watched on expectantly. "Suck me baby," he purred seductively gripping Seb by the hair and pushing his head down.

Seb complied eagerly gripping the base of Kurt's sheathed cock in his fist and taking the rest into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks sucking and licking hungrily as he jerked Kurt off. 

Kurt rocked his hips, showering Seb with words of adoration and praise as he watched on in wonderment. He'd received more than his fair share of oral sex but nothing compared to seeing the lips of the boy he loved wrapped around his cock. It was so super hot. He'd never seen anything sexier. Clueless Blaine had been right about one thing. Sex was so much better when it was with someone you loved. It went beyond physical pleasure into something almost spiritual, or perhaps it was just that, to Kurt, Sebastian was so magical. Kurt wasn't exactly sure but as he came with Seb's name pouring from his lips he knew he couldn't get enough of it or of Sebastian. He was hopelessly besotted, totally and unequivocally in love. 

"I'm so in love with you," Kurt babbled breathlessly as Seb pulled off and Kurt leaned down to kiss him. 

"Me too," Seb smirked kissing Kurt back before getting to his feet, dropping his pants and tracing the leaking head of his engorged cock over Kurt's lips. 

He stepped back as Kurt opened his mouth to take him, instead opting to stroke himself while Kurt watched mesmerised. 

"I want to..." Kurt began a little too late as Seb came cursing and moaning over his face.

"So fucking hot," Kurt groaned, wiping his face with the back of his hand then licking it clean. 

"You're so dirty," Seb swallowed hard thoroughly turned on as he stared on unblinking. He'd always thought he and Jacques had had an incredible sex life but he was quickly learning through Kurt that it had been incredibly vanilla. Jacques had practically gagged at just the thought of Seb cumming on him but Kurt loved it and Seb loved that he did. He and his little wildcat were a match made in heaven. He'd never been happier.


	24. Kurt and Sebastian...The cutest couple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb stakes his claim on Kurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for you NikiJuly17th cause like me you love a little possessive Seb.
> 
> Warning for some light public smut.
> 
> Enjoy lovelies xxx almost 100 kudos. I love you all so much <3

"Warbler movie night in the senior commons tonight," Thad announced as he and Mike joined Kurt and Sebastian at their cafeteria table for dinner.

"Sounds fun," Seb looked at Kurt with a raised eye brow. "Wanna be my date?"

"Depends," Kurt hesitated looking at Thad. "Whose choosing the movie? Because last time it was Trent and I'm not watching Frozen again."

"I sat through Magic Mike without complaint when it was your turn," Trent protested from the next table.

"You complained plenty," Kurt argued. "And I have no idea why. Matt Bomer is stunning."

"Stunning huh?" Seb pouted, poking at his meal with his fork.

"Not as stunning as you Boyfriend," Kurt discretely nudged Seb's hand further up his thigh under the table. Seb softly caressed Kurt's leg with his thumb smirking to himself.

"Boyfriend?" Mike grinned. "You two got back together then? That's great."

"I'm not telling you anything until you give me my $20 back," Kurt chuckled. "You assholes just abandoned us back in that coffee shop."

"Seems like you did okay," Mike smirked, gesturing to the hickey on Kurt's neck. "He's good right?" Mike mouthed to Seb with a knowing look.

Seb chuckled softly without saying a word. "Whose picking the movie?" Kurt repeated.

"I thought we could let Mike since he's the new kid," Thad grinned fondly at Mike, giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"He's not even a warbler," Blaine chipped in pulling up a chair beside Kurt. "He shouldn't be able to come."

"He's my invited guest," Thad winked at Mike. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I didn't know we could invite people," Blaine replied cluelessly. 

"Why? Do you wanna bring your girlfriend along?" Seb asked in a snide tone, sliding closer to Kurt and pecking behind his ear. 

"Girlfriend?" Thad narrowed his eyes at Blaine. 

"Yeah," Seb answered on Blaine's behalf. "Our little Blainey here lost his V card last night," he taunted. "What was her name Blaine?"

"Bridget," Blaine mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"You? With a girl?" Trent asked. He laughed setting the entire group of boys chattering. "What happened to Jeremy or what ever his name is?"

"Jeremiah," Blaine corrected Trent. "He doesn't know."

"So your first time out of the gate was cheating?" Seb scoffed. "How classy! Are you two in love Blaine?"

"Don't tease him," Kurt smirked, nudging Seb gently as Blaine mumbled "No."

"Poor Jeremiah," Thad frowned. "He's a great guy. Bit of a dick move Blainers."

"I've been planning to break up with him anyway," Blaine revealed, looking at Kurt. "I kinda like someone else."

Seb frowned, putting a protective arm around Kurt and nuzzling his nose into his hair. "I love you," he whispered against Kurt's ear so only Kurt could hear. "You're mine."

Kurt shivered as Seb's breath grazed his skin and nodded. He brushed his lips softly against Seb's almost purring in contentment. 

Blaine looked away, rejected before getting up from the table to get a drink. Seb followed him. 

"I know you have some pathetic little crush on my boyfriend, that you call love but you need to remember he loves me and I love him and I won't have you ruining that. Kurt is mine Blainers," Seb snarled condescendingly. 

"Get over yourself," Blaine snapped. "I've known Kurt a lot longer than you. You're just another notch on his bedpost. He'll soon tire of you and realise he belongs with me."

"You're delusional," Seb chuckled confidently "I strongly suggest you keep your hands and wandering eyes off what's mine!" 

"Whatever," Blaine glared. 

"Oh and by the way," Seb added over his shoulder as he walked away. "Just because I know you're dying to know but are never going to find out for yourself I'll tell you now, The sex...," Seb paused looking at Kurt lustfully. "...is magnificent."

"Hmm," Blaine sighed, forgetting his drink and running out of the cafeteria.

"So..." Seb grinned returning to his seat beside Kurt. "What's the movie tonight?"

"Magic Mike XXL?" Mike smirked looking directly at Trent.

"No no no!" Trent shook his head sniggering.

"What did you say to Blaine?" Kurt asked Seb quietly as the Warblers discussed movie options around them.

"Nothing much," Seb shrugged, gently squeezing Kurt's junk below the table.

Kurt sighed softly, pushing subtly against Seb's hand. "Do you still need a date for tonight?"

"Only if it's you," Seb palmed Kurt's swelling cock through his jeans.

"Looks like we'll be...um...watching Ride Along 2," Kurt stuttered.

"I'm only planning to watch you cum in your pants over and over," Seb whispered seductively. "Let's get outta here."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, looking down at another barely touched meal. If things kept up like this with Seb they might starve to death. Neither of them could keep their hands off each other long enough to eat an entire meal. 

"Leaving so soon," Mike teased, fully aware of what had been going on under the table. 

"Just remembered I have homework," Kurt lied over his shoulder as Seb lead him out into the hall.

"Sure," Mike chuckled back.

"This way," Kurt mumbled dragging Seb around the corner out of sight and trapping him against the wall with his body. "What was that you were saying about me cumming in my pants?"

"I knew you were getting close," Seb smirked, gripping Kurt's ass and grinding hard against him. "You're so into me."

"Well you are kinda cute," Kurt teased, unzipping Seb's jeans. He kissed Seb passionately for the longest time, with one hand gripping his neck and the other massaging his cock through his underwear. 

"Cum for me Sebastian," Kurt pleaded breathlessly against Seb's lips as they heard footsteps approach.

"Ugh! Yes!" Seb moaned. "Fuck Kurt, I'm cumming," he gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head as he pulsed under Kurt's hand.

"Ewww, fuck," Jeff protested. "In the hallway, really? What's wrong with you two? Can't you just do /that/ in your rooms like the rest of us?"

"Couldn't wait," Seb panted, slumping limply against Kurt as he came down from his high.

"Go away," Kurt smirked. "I'm not done yet," he turned towards Jeff revealing the overly prominent bulge in his jeans.

"It's okay," Seb teased. "Let him watch. You're so beautiful when you're falling apart for me."

"I think I'll pass," Jeff scrunched up his nose turning to walk back the other way. "I'm still getting over the trauma of French class."

"Bye bye Jeffie," Kurt giggled turning back to Seb and rutting against him. "I'm so fucking hard, it hurts."

"We need to get you out of these tight tight pants," Seb suggested undoing Kurt's fly. 

"Mmm yes," Kurt smiled as Seb spun them around so Kurt was pinned to the wall now. He sucked at the already existing hickey on kurt's neck as Kurt gripped his ass groaning and bucking desperately against him.

"You're so fucking gorgeous my angel," Seb whimpered, his cock already trying to harden again in his cum soaked pants.

"Yours," Kurt murmured as he reached his point of no return.

"Mine, All mine," Seb agreed possessively, staring lovingly into Kurt's eyes. He watched them drop closed as his name fell hoarsely from Kurt's lips. "That's it baby," Seb mumbled "Let go."

He caught Kurt as he fell forward against him with a grateful and totally blissed out expression on his face. "Yours," Kurt repeated holding Seb close.

Seb kissed Kurt softly, sighing happily. "We should get outta here babe," he suggested, "before someone aside from poor Jeff catches us."

"I think he secretly likes it," Kurt giggled nuzzling his nose in Seb's neck. "Come up and shower with me? We can get ready for movie night."

"Get ready?" Seb asked curiously. 

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "Pj's, pillows, blankets, snacks. We all camp out in the senior commons on movie nights."

"What? Braiding each other's hair and having pillow fights?" Seb rolled his eyes. 

"No, it's more like a massive orgy," Kurt replied with a straight face.

"Umm," Seb frowned, looking unsure. "I don't want..."

"I'm kidding," Kurt laughed. "It's lots of fun though, trust me. Jon usually sneaks in a few bottles of vodka or whisky and we all get a little tipsy."

"Okay," Seb grinned, taking Kurt's hand and following him upstairs. "As long as only I get cuddles." 

"You'll get cuddles sweetie," Kurt confirmed. "I can't keep my hands off you."

"What's going on?" Seb frowned as they reached the top of the stairs to find a large group of boys gathered around his door.

"So cute," Seb heard one of them say.

"I wish my boyfriend would do that for me," his friend replied enviously.

"What did you do?" Seb smiled at Kurt. 

Kurt shrugged innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The crowd soon dispersed as they spotted Sebastian and Kurt revealing a gorgeous display of red roses resting in the arms of the cutest oversized teddy bear that Seb had ever seen.

He tossed Kurt the cutest smitten smirk, blushing lightly as he approached his gift.

"Surprise," Kurt smiled adoringly. "Just a reminder that I love you."

"I don't know what to say?" Seb replied emotionally reaching for Kurt. "You're so fucking romantic."

"You like him right?" Kurt checked shyly referring to the bear as he held his boyfriend. 

"Yeah," Seb smiled pecking Kurt's  
lips. "He's almost as adorable as you."

"What's all the commotion about?" Blaine  
huffed gruffly, poking his head out of his room as the group of boys still gathered in the hall hooted and whistled as Kurt and Seb kissed.

"Think our little Kurtie has finally fallen in love," Nick responded, pointing to Seb's gift. "They make the cutest couple."

"Won't last," Blaine pouted. "You know Kurt. Once a slut, Always a slut."

"Woah," Nick frowned. "That's not nice. I thought you'd be pleased for him. He's your best friend."

"Right," Blaine mumbled closing his door.

"Nothing to see here guys," Seb laughed, holding tight to Kurt's hand as he stepped out of their embrace. He squeezed gently before letting go to pick up his flowers and his new furry creamy coloured friend. "You couldn't be sweeter," he murmured to Kurt softly. "I love him. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wanna see Sebby's bear.
> 
> http://mshop.rediff.com/product/big-teddy-bear-with-bunch-surprise-flower-gifts/11656204 :) 
> 
> It's so cute.


	25. Kurt...Sebastian's hot sexy bad boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb get up to a little mischief on movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff and fun  
> Implied smut.   
> Sulky cranky Blaine   
> Warning for underage drinking 
> 
> This one is a little shorter than usual.   
> Sorry I'm not feeling great.
> 
> Enjoy anyway xxx I love you <3

"I thought you said Kurt and Sebastian were coming," Wes frowned, looking around the common room, then at Thad. "I want to start the movie."

"Their stuff is right there," Thad shrugged, pointing to the couple's pillows and blankets on an other wise empty sofa by the window. 

"Oh there's no doubt they'll be 'coming'," Jeff replied sarcastically with air quotes, while gesturing to the broom closet. "They've been in there almost 20 minutes."

"What happened to the Warblers no canoodling policy?" Blaine pouted as they all heard giggling from the closet.

"This is a party not a practice," Wes shrugged. "Leave them alone. Kurt has been far less disruptive since he's had Seb to keep him occupied."

"I think they are adorable together," Thad added grinning. 

"Yes, just precious," Blaine scoffed.

"They are gross. Every where I go I find them fondling each other," Jeff complained. "They were at it out there in the hall where anyone and everyone could see earlier today."

"I seem to recall another couple around here like that," Thad teased Jeff. "Does Friday in the library ring any bells?"

"That's different," Jeff smirked. "Nicky and I are..."

"Horny little fuckers," Jon laughed winking at Jeff. "Who wants vodka?" he called loudly, raising 2 huge bottles of vodka in the air.

"Save me some," Kurt yelled breathlessly from the closet where Sebastian had him on the brink of his third orgasm for the day.

"Does Seb want some too?" Jon asked from where he stood outside the door listening to the muffled moans.

"Yes please," Kurt replied on Seb's behalf.

"Can't Seb speak for himself?" Jon teased.

"Not with his mouth full," Kurt replied smugly.

The entire room of Warblers, now used to Kurt's brazen bluntness, burst into rapturous laughter, all except for Blaine who sat with Trent quietly sulking.

The dishevelled beaming couple stepped out of the closet a short time later to the rousing applause and cheers of their peers.

"Hey Seb, wipe you chin buddy," Nick teased. "You've got little something right there."

Seb glowed bright red from where he stood just slightly behind Kurt trying to discreetly dispose of their used condoms in the trash without being seen.

"Piss off," he bantered back with a chuckle, giving Nick the middle finger.

Jon immediately passed Seb one of his bottles of vodka with a smirk. "Just in case you want to rinse your mouth out," he joked.

"Thanks," Seb grinned, looking straight at Blaine. "But I love how Kurt tastes."

Jon laughed and shook his head watching Kurt lightly blush. "I think you and I need to talk about boundaries dude. There are some things I really don't need to know. How Kurt tastes is one of them."

"Sorry bud," Seb shrugged, taking a gulp from the bottle before passing it to Kurt. 

Kurt took a long drink of the vodka, holding it close to his chest when he was done. "Because you asshats are all so mean, Seb and I are keeping this. You all get none."

"I don't think so," Trent protested. 

"Wanna make a bet?" Kurt glared playfully, guarding the bottle. "This is mine and he is mine." He gripped Seb's ass possessively and kissed him lustfully. Seb returned the kiss with a deep hungry growl. 

"Please stop," Jeff complained from where he sat in Nick's lap nibbling his neck. 

"I don't don't think Niff like the competition," Thad laughed enjoying the display from where he lay on the floor spooning with Mike under his quilt. "Pay no attention to them. They're just jealous. We kinda all are. You're both way too cute together."

"Speak for yourself," Blaine grumbled moodily. "I'm not jealous."

"Why would you be now that you have a girlfriend?" Seb scoffed, rolling his eyes as he and Kurt carefully made their way hand in hand through the maze of Warblers to their earlier chosen sofa.

"She's not my girlfriend," Blaine glared.

"Just your future baby mama maybe," Kurt teased without malice.

"Go fuck yourself!" Blaine snapped at him rudely.

"Na," Kurt giggled, groping Sebastian openly. "That's why I have this guy."

"Is there any reason why you're treating your best mate, like that?" Wes questioned Blaine harshly.

"Because Kurt rejected him," Seb gloated pulling Kurt down onto the sofa with him.

"Please don't," Jeff gestured at Kurt's hand on Seb's ass. "Haven't you two had enough today?"

"I can't get enough of him," Kurt winked pulling his blankets up over them. "How about we start the movie? I brought sour patch kids."

"I'll swap your some of those for some peanut butter m&m's," Nick offered as Wes turned off the lights and started the movie.

"Deal," Kurt agreed, feeding a sour patch kid to Seb before kissing him softly.

That gentle kiss turned into a heavy 90 minute make out session, broken up only by groping and vodka drinking. By the conclusion of the first movie, Kurt and Seb's vodka was gone and they were both smashed and giggly.

"Come with me," Kurt giggled quietly to Sebastian as Wes started the second movie. "I want to show you something."

"Please let it be your gorgeous ass," Seb whispered back nibbling Kurt's ear. "I still haven't had the pleasure."

"I'm aware," Kurt wiggled his eye brows as he took Seb's hand and lead him out into the hall.

"Where you two going?" Mike asked, looking up from where he was wrapped around Thad.

"Bathroom," Kurt laughed. "Too much vodka."

Kurt dragged Seb clumsily along the corridor to the bathroom. "Shh," he whispered loading Seb's arms with toilet rolls and collecting as many for himself as he could carry.

"What are you up to now Kurt Hummel?" Sebastian laughed. "I thought we were coming in here to hook up."

"We will later," Kurt promised seriously. "but first I think we owe Dean Homophobington a little payback."

"Kurt?" Seb questioned sceptically. "I get the feeling I know what you have in mind and it's not a good idea."

"Pfft," Kurt chuckled swaying slightly on his feet. "It's a great idea, wonderful even."

"Hmm, okay," Seb grinned at Kurt. He really was the cutest when he was drunk. Sebastian couldn't resist him.

"Follow me," Kurt suggested in a hushed tone leading the way towards Dean Warrington's office. "Quietly though. We're hunting wabbits."

Seb rolled his eyes, trying to stifle his laughter. "You're so cute babe," he whispered adoringly.

"So are you," Kurt smiled as he sat his toilet rolls down and wiggled the door handle to the principal's office.

"It's locked," Seb observed stepping back. "Maybe we should just go."

"We are not just going," Kurt narrowed his eyes smirking. "This lock is an easy one. I've picked it a few times before."

"You're quite the little delinquent aren't you?" Seb asked partially amused and partially aroused as he watched Kurt pick the lock with a paper clip from the receptionist desk. "My hot sexy bad boy," he moaned softly.

Kurt grinned proudly as the door opened. "Wanna do me over the dean's desk?" He asked smirking. 

Seb shook his head in bewilderment as he watched his boyfriend begin tossing toilet paper streamers around Dean Warrington's office. "I have something a little more romantic in mind," he smiled softly.

"You're gorgeous," Kurt cooed before gesturing to the toilet paper. "Are you going to help me my trusty sidekick?"

"Yeah," Seb nodded with a wide grin. 

Laughing together the couple mischievously covered their Dean's office in 11 rolls of toilet paper. They admired their handiwork when completed, giggling hysterically as they ran back to the senior commons arm in arm.

"You're a terrible influence Mr Hummel," Seb sighed happily as he cuddled up back on the sofa with Kurt. 

"You love me," Kurt smiled, nuzzling his nose affectionately into Seb's neck.

"With all my heart," Seb confirmed holding Kurt tight.


	26. Sebastian...the neglected one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine make up and Kurt has trouble juggling his friend and his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not feeling great so I don't vouch for the quality of this chapter. Apologies in advance if it sucks. 
> 
> Writing makes me feel better. I'm sorry you all have to suffer. 
> 
> Love you all xx

It was still dark out when Kurt and his Sebastian woke, nose to nose heavily entangled in each other's arms.

"Good morning Gorgeous," Seb smiled softly pecking Kurt's lips.

"Ugh!!" Kurt groaned back hiding his face in Seb's chest. 

Seb giggled quietly, not wanting to wake the other boys surrounding them. "You a little hung over honey?" he teased. "You did drink the lion's share of the vodka."

"Just hold me," Kurt pleaded quietly, rutting gently against his boyfriends thigh.

"Hold ya huh?" Seb kissed the top of Kurt's head affectionately, softly grinding back. "How could I resist? You're so sexy first thing in the morning with your sleepy eyes and bed hair."

Kurt smiled up at Seb warmly in the dim light as his hands began to wander. "You're a liar but I love you for it. I bet I look a fright."

"You're gorgeous," Seb gasped quietly as Kurt slid his cold hand beneath the elastic waist band on his cotton pyjama pants. "Cold hands babe."

"Sorry," Kurt grimaced, kissing Seb to quiet him as he quickly jerked him off.  
"You're so beautiful."

"I want to fuck you so bad," Seb whispered between kisses taking Kurt in hand to return the favour.

"We can't here," Kurt whined quietly bucking into Seb's fist. "Soon though."

"I need you Kurt," Seb whimpered against Kurt's mouth, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling gently as they both approached completion.

"Mmm baby," Kurt smirked finishing Seb off with a twist of his wrist. Seb came silently with a shudder and multiple sharp rapid intakes of breath over Kurt's hand. Kurt followed suit biting gently into Seb's clothed shoulder with his eyes clenched tightly closed.

They clung together breathlessly in their after glow sharing soft sweet kisses. "Fuck, I love my boyfriend," Kurt whispered against Seb's neck.

"I love you too," Seb sighed quietly removing his hand and wiping it on their blanket. 

"Gross," Kurt giggled quietly. 

"Ehh," Seb shrugged. "It'll wash plus it's you so it's okay."

"If you're sure," Kurt brushed his lips softly against Seb's neck and did the same. "I'll help you with your laundry later," he smiled.

"No need," Seb whispered snuggling Kurt close as he let his heavy eyelids fall closed. 

Kurt nestled into Sebastian's chest and both boys satisfied, content but a tad hungover, soon fell back to sleep. A few hours still remained before all their fellow warblers would awaken and they needed to start their day. A few hours still remained before Dean Warrington would discover his office and the fun really began. Kurt and Seb cherished those few hours cuddled tight in each other's arms.

Kurt woke with a startle accidentally pushing Seb onto the floor as Dean Warrington burst through the doors of the senior commons just after day break. "Which of you juvenile hooligans broke into my office and vandalised it during the night? I am furious," he boomed angrily.  
"Every last one of you is grounded until I find the culprit."

Still half asleep Blaine raised his hand cautiously as Sebastian climbed back up onto the sofa with Kurt

"What is it Mr Anderson?" Dean Warrington huffed in annoyance. 

"I can't be grounded this afternoon Sir. I have a doctor's appointment to attend," he muttered quietly.

"But we have warbler practise tonight," Wes frowned at Blaine. "Can't you reschedule? You don't look unwell."

"You may of course leave the campus for medical reasons Mr Anderson," the Dean responded coolly. "Though this could all be avoided if the guilty parties came forward and admitted to their wrong doing."

"What's the appointment for," Wes checked with Blaine, obviously concerned about the impact Blaine's absence would have on his rehearsal.

"It's personal," Blaine blushed. "And very important."

"Is anyone going to step forward and take responsibility for the disastrous state of my office?" the Dean interrupted sighing in exasperation. "Mr Hummel, this seems like a prank of your caliber. What do you know about this incident?"

"I was with Sebastian all evening Sir, otherwise occupied if you get my meaning," Kurt replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "We were..."

"That's enough Mr Hummel," the Dean halted Kurt, looking horrified. "So nobody even saw anything?" He huffed. "You were all in here together last night. I find that hard to believe."

"Blaine you were gone for a while," Sebastian uttered with faked innocence.  
"Where were you?"

"I was...that's none of your business," Blaine stuttered glaring at Sebastian.

"My office now Mr Anderson!" Dean Warrington shrieked angrily. "You have quite the mess to clean up in there. I suggest the rest of you get moving and get yourselves ready for this morning's classes."

"It wasn't me," Blaine protested quietly, getting to his feet and collecting his belongings

"I believe to the contrary Mr Anderson," the dean frowned pointing in the direction of his office.

"Does that mean we're not all grounded?" Jeff ventured carefully as Dean Warrington turned to follow Blaine.

"You're all free to go about your business as usual Mr Sterling. I am satisfied Mr Anderson worked alone, unless any of you have any other information you'd like to share."

The group of boys all stared back at their principal blankly in response. "Very well gentleman," he exhaled loudly as he departed. "Have a good day."

The group of boys scurried around quickly collecting up their belongings and returning to their rooms to get ready for class. Kurt and Seb, slightly hungover and not ready to part lingered a little longer taking the time to tidy the room a little.

"You're slightly evil," Kurt giggled quietly, once they were alone.

"You weren't saying that when you cumming in my arms during the night," Seb smirked smugly. "You know any of the guys could've caught us jerking each other off right?"

"Isn't that what made it so hot?" Kurt raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"Being with you, my sexy little voyeur is what made it hot," Seb growled. "I just want you all the fucking time."

"Well I am gorgeous," Kurt gloated playfully. "Plus I have an incredible ass."

"That you do," Sebastian agreed taking Kurt in his arms. "When do I get to make it mine?"

"It is yours Sebastian," Kurt assured his boyfriend. "There's nobody else."

"I know that Kurtie," Seb gripped Kurt's ass, squeezing possessively before sliding his lips lovingly across Kurt's. "That's not what I meant Gorgeous. I dream about being inside you."

"As soon as we can," Kurt smiled against Seb's mouth, blushing lightly.

"Are you blushing?" Seb teased. "You're too damn cute."

"Shut up," Kurt swatted Seb's arm bashfully. "Take me to breakfast. I need coffee."

"I'll take our stuff upstairs if you want to go and save me a seat," Sebastian suggested.

"Sure," Kurt agreed. "I feel kinda bad that Blaine got the blame for the TPing."

"I don't," Seb replied without hesitation. "He deserved it. That asshole hit on my boyfriend."

"He's going through this whole pregnancy scare thing though," Kurt reminded Seb with a face full of concern.

"That's his own stupidity," Seb answered unsympathetically. "It's not our problem."

"It's his inexperience," Kurt defended Blaine. "It could happen to any of us."

"That's not entirely true," Seb narrowed his eyes. "I'd never and I'm certain you'd never stick it to a girl."

"You've met Brittany. My first kiss was a girl," Kurt replied quietly.

"I'll see you in the dining room," Seb finished dismissively, leaving the room with their blankets and pillows in hand.

Kurt yawned and made his way to the cafeteria for breakfast. This head throbbed. He needed coffee and juice. It was going to be a long day. It turned into a long week for Kurt. Somewhere along the way, much to Sebastian's chagrin, he and Blaine made up. Blaine had needed someone to confide in about the whole debacle with Bridget and Jeremiah and Kurt apparently was that person.

Sebastian tried not to be jealous when Kurt brushed him aside the first time to comfort Blaine after his doctor's appointment. He tried not feel hurt and rejected when the next night Kurt turned down his invitation for a coffee date to instead stay in and study with Blaine who was grounded but he reached his threshold when he found Blaine snuggled up with Kurt in his bed on Thursday morning after Kurt had claimed to be too tired the night before to have a sleep over with him. 

"Umm, can we chat, babe?" Seb spoke calmly despite his inner turmoil.

"Sure," Kurt smiled warmly, sitting up in bed while gesturing for Seb to sit down at the foot.

"Alone!" Seb looked pointedly at Blaine.

"Can you give us a minute?" Kurt asked Blaine politely.

"Fuck off," Seb added under his breath.

Blaine gave Kurt a final squeeze and climbed out of bed while Sebastian watched frowning. "I'll see you at breakfast Hun," Blaine muttered to Kurt, completely ignoring Seb as he left the room.

Seb got up and closed the door firmly behind him. "Did you know this is the first time we've been alone since the warbler movie night?" He asked quietly.

"Its been a busy week," Kurt explained, reaching out his hand to Sebastian. 

"You've had time for Blaine, Kurt. How is that supposed to make me feel after you telling me he hit on you? Do you want to be with him?" Seb pleaded sadly ignoring the offered hand.

"He's my best friend and he's been going through a break up. I've just been trying to support him," Kurt sighed.

"He cheated Kurt. If his boyfriend dumped him it's his own fault," Seb answered unsympathetically. "You're letting him manipulate you and come between us."

"Nothing is coming between us Sebastian," Kurt argued getting up from his bed. Seb was relieved to note as Kurt reached for him that he was dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie not just his underwear.

Seb reluctantly held Kurt against him. He was trying to be angry at him but it was practically impossible when he'd missed him so much and when he felt so good in his arms.

"I'm sorry you feel neglected," Kurt offered as he felt Seb relax in their embrace. "I do love you."

"Are you still coming home with me tomorrow to meet my family?" Seb asked resisting the urge to kiss Kurt. "They are expecting you."

"Of course," Kurt frowned. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"I thought you were preparing to dump me. Nothing happened with Blaine right?" Seb checked carefully.

"Of course not," Kurt replied honestly, looking adoringly into Seb's eyes. "You're my man Sebastian Smythe."

Seb smiled softly. "If he stayed the night, I'm going to kick his ass as soon as I leave here," Seb warned protectively.

"He got here a few minutes before you did," Kurt grinned. "Were you jealous?"

"Hell yes," Seb nodded seriously. "I don't like him in your bed. Aside from the fact that he leaves it smelling like hair gel, no boy should be in your bed but me. Would you like to drop by my room with coffee and find me all cuddled up with another guy?"

"I'd kill him," Kurt growled possessively, squeezing Seb's ass. "You're mine."

"Time to start acting like it then," Seb suggested finally giving in and kissing his boyfriend for the first time in 3 days. "Ugh I've missed you," he whined softly.

"Tonight," Kurt smiled against Seb's lips. "You and I are having a date night."

"Maybe I'm busy tonight," Seb smirked.

"I doubt it," Kurt grinned, palming Seb though his uniform pants.

"I'll cancel my plans," Seb whimpered bucking into Kurt's hand.

"Thought you might, Boyfriend," Kurt chuckled.


	27. Kurt and Sebastian...date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt takes Seb on a real date night. This time he even pays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update has been slow coming. It's double length to compensate. I'm not in a great place mentally right now so I'm particularly critical of myself which means nothing seems good enough to share with you all.
> 
> I've edited and re-edited this chapter to within an inch of its life. It's still iffy to me but I shared an unfinished draft with my best online friend to get her opinion and she said it was okay......This is the mess I am right now.
> 
> Anyway here it is.
> 
> Warning for smut ;) lots of fluff too and some serious relationship stuff.

"Aren't we taking your bike?" Seb pouted as he and Kurt made their way, with their arms around each other, to Kurt's Navigator. They'd had their dinner and got ready for date night. It was dark out now.

"You like my bike don't you?" Kurt smirked.

"I like being on it with you," Seb acknowledged. "My body pushed up tight against yours. That big engine roaring between our legs. It's hot."

"It is," Kurt grinned, dropping his hand from Seb's waist to grope his ass. "So are you Baby."

"So the bike?" Seb pushed.

"No good for where we're going," Kurt shook his head. 

"You didn't mention where we're going," Seb hinted none too subtly noticing blankets and pillows in the back of the vehicle.

"No I didn't," Kurt chuckled, kissing Seb's cheek softly as he let him go to get into the car.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Seb frowned playfully as he got comfortable in his seat and put on his seat belt. 

"Nope," Kurt smiled fondly, climbing into the driver's seat beside him. "You'll soon see."

"Next time," Seb grinned happily. "I'm taking you on a date." 

"Next time?" Kurt teased starting the car. "Will there be a next time?"

"If I have my way there will be a million next times," Seb squeezed Kurt's thigh. "I really love you Kurt."

"I'm kinda fond of you too," Kurt responded. 

"Fond of me?" Seb frowned.

"You know I love you Sebastian Smythe," Kurt assured his date as they hit the road.

"Still nice to hear it," Seb grumbled turning away and looking out the window.

"What's wrong baby?" Kurt asked tenderly. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Is this all just about sex to you?" Seb asked softly.

"No that's ridiculous," Kurt frowned. "You're hot as fuck and I want you constantly but we do tons together that isn't sexual. I took you to meet my family Seb. I'm taking you to..." Kurt caught himself just in time.

"Taking me where?" Seb side eyed Kurt.

"Nice try," Kurt winked.

"I want you to get tested," Sebastian ventured carefully, out of the blue.

"Tested?" Kurt asked cluelessly. 

"You know...tested," Seb replied timidly gesturing pointedly to Kurt's groin.

"Oh..." Kurt frowned finally getting Seb's meaning. "Why? We've been safe."

"Umm," Seb replied awkwardly, evading eye contact. "Maybe so we don't have to be."

"Really?" Kurt grinned. "You want to do away with the condoms?"

"Of course I do," Seb blushed, not entirely comfortable with the conversation.

"You want to know how my dick tastes," Kurt teased crudely.

"Well yeah," Seb giggled, glowing even redder. "Not just that though. I want to feel you when we..." Seb hesitated, unsure why he was feeling so shy.

"Fuck?" Kurt asked bluntly.

"Make love," Seb corrected him quietly.

"Okay, but I don't have anything," Kurt replied seriously. "I've never had any symptoms."

"Some infections don't have symptoms," Seb reminded Kurt wisely. "You kinda hinted you might not have always been safe."

"Only with Mike," Kurt offered thoughtlessly.

"Lovely," Seb mumbled. "Was it better than with me?"

"Sebby?" Kurt shook his head. "No one comes close to you. I guess we could go on Tuesday but only if you get tested too. I've been taking risks because I trust you but honestly I don't know where your French boy has been."

"Okay," Sebastian agreed reluctantly. "But Jacques and I ..."

"...Are not something I want to hear about," Kurt cut Seb off abruptly. "I said I'll get tested but only because I'm dying to cum down your throat. Not because I think I have something."

"It is all about sex, isn't it?" Seb sighed.

"No baby it's not," Kurt shook his head, patiently hiding his annoyance. "What we have is so much more. It's something special. I need you with me Seb, without you everything goes out of focus."

"That's how I feel too," Seb smiled shyly. "What about Blaine though?" He added jealously.

"Blaine who?" Kurt took Seb's hand as he pulled up behind a line of cars. "You're everything Sebby. You have nothing to be insecure about."

"I love when you call me Sebby," Seb squeezed Kurt's hand affectionately. "The drive in?" He grinned excitedly, noticing the sign ahead. "You're so romantic. I've never been before."

"Neither have I," Kurt smiled. "I've never had anyone I love to bring before."

"I feel honoured," Seb smiled smitten. "What's showing?"

"Rocky Horror Picture Show then Grease," Kurt smiled back. "Hope that's okay. I'm even going to pay."

"You're going to pay? You mean I don't have to jump the fence?" Seb laughed in mock horror. "But where's my bad boy gone?"

"I'm sure he'll resurface once you get him in the backseat," Kurt wiggled his eyebrows as they eased forward in the line.

"Isn't that a bit clique?" Seb smirked. "Fucking at the drive in?"

"Fucking? I never said anything about fucking," Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Now whose making it all about sex?"

"Sorry," Seb mumbled guiltily. "I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Kurt assured him, chuckling. "I'm only teasing you."

"Bitch," Seb sniggered.

"Jerk," Kurt retorted jovially as they drove forward to the ticket booth. "Two please," he smiled, handing over money from his wallet to the attendant.

Kurt accepted the tickets and proceeded to a spot near the back of the complex, reversing his vehicle in. Seb followed him out of the car and they laid the rear seats down and arranged Kurt's pillows and blankets cozily in the back. 

"What would like to snack on?" Kurt asked gesturing to the cafe behind them. 

"You," Seb smirked. "And maybe some red vines and sour patch kids."

"Sounds good. Are you willing to share with your handsome boyfriend?" Kurt grinned, taking Seb's hand possessively as they walked to the cafe.

"Na, get your own," Seb poked his tongue out playfully.

Kurt giggled, slapping Seb's ass affectionately. "Fuck, you're the cutest," he sighed happily.

"I know," Sebastian scrunched his nose adorably as they reached the counter. "Do you need some money?"

"I invited you Sebby. I'm not letting you pay," Kurt narrowed his eyes, ordering Seb's candy, some drinks, and some caramel popcorn and M&M's for himself. They made their way back to the car juggling their snacks as The Rocky Horror Picture Show began.

"I can't believe how young Susan Sarandon looks," Seb commented as they got comfy in the back. "How old is this movie?"

"It's from 1975. I can't wait for the new remake. The hottest gay man alive, none other than Mr Adam Lambert is playing Eddie," Kurt growled, nibbling his popcorn and snuggling into Sebastian.

"Adam Lambert?" Seb asked vaguely confused. "He's the guy from American Idol right?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded with a smile.

"He's not nearly as hot as you," Seb pecked Kurt's lips tenderly.

"Aww honey," Kurt giggled bashfully. "You, my darling, are a keeper."

"I like the sound of that," Seb shivered. "Fuck it's cold."

"C'mere," Kurt offered shuffling closer and pulling their blankets up tight around them.

Seb smiled nuzzling his nose into Kurt's hair. "You smell good," he mumbled.

"You too," Kurt agreed accepting a bite of one of Sebastian's red vines. "I love your fingers," Kurt mumbled, dropping his popcorn and carelessly spilling it to lace their fingers together. "Theyre so long and elegant."

"My fingers?" Seb narrowed his eyes. "You're weird sometimes."

"No," Kurt pouted playing with Seb's fingers. "Your hands were one of the first things I noticed about you. Ask Blaine."

"He and I aren't exactly friends," Seb shrugged. "Do you talk to him about us?"

"Sometimes," Kurt admitted cautiously. "I tell him how sexy my boyfriend is and how he rocks my world."

"Bet he loves that," Seb replied sarcastically. "Considering he wants you."

"Let's forget about him," Kurt suggested. "Tonight is about us."

"Indeed it is," Seb agreed, squeezing his boyfriend a little tighter as he turned his attention back to the big screen. "Fuck you'd look hot in that," Seb drooled referring to Frank N Furter's outfit as he sang Sweet Transvestite.

"The lingerie?" Kurt grimaced. "Really?"

"Yeah, Maybe not the pearls. I could give you a pearl necklace of my own." Seb suggested seductively with a raised eyebrow. 

"Dirty boy," Kurt gnawed his bottom lip. 

"With your flawless pale skin you'd be gorgeous in a black corset and stockings," Seb continued, becoming aroused as he pictured Kurt in his mind.

"That really turns you on, doesn't it?" Kurt giggled.

"Welllllllll," Seb smirked, trailing a finger, under their blanket, down Kurt's chest and over his abs and stomach, pausing at his belt buckle.

Kurt swallowed hard, challenging Seb with his eyes. "Please," he whispered breathlessly leaning in. He buried his hand in the back of Seb's hair pulling him close to ravage his mouth passionately. Sebastian responded in kind to the kiss as he wrestled successfully with Kurt's belt buckle then the button and fly of his jeans.

Kurt forced Seb's hand into the front of his open jeans, holding it there so Seb could feel how hard he already was. He moaned Seb's name softly as he wriggled his way out of his jeans.

"You're not wearing underwear," Seb smirked. "Naughty boy."

"I'm a very bad boy," Kurt whispered into Seb's ear. "I need to be punished. Spank me?"

"Like a little pain with our pleasure do we?" Seb grinned, slapping Kurt's ass lightly.

Kurt groaned, biting Seb's ear lobe then dragging it between his teeth. "How about putting those beautiful long fingers of yours to good use?"

"You mean...?" Seb hesitated in shock. "You want me to..."

"Finger me," Kurt finished unperturbed. "Only if you want to."

"I want to," Seb nodded eagerly. "But here? Anyone could see."

"Nobody's looking and we are covered up," Kurt gestured to the blanket with his eyes as he unzipped Seb's jeans.

Seb sighed in relief before removing them entirely. He whined quietly, thrusting into Kurt's fist as Kurt gripped him tight. 

"Tonight, I want you to..." this time Kurt hesitated. "I want you to make love to me here."

"Yes," Seb nodded, awkwardly lifting his sweater over his head, "I need you Kurt. You're so fucking beautiful."

"I love you Sebby," Kurt smiled as Seb unbuttoned his shirt. He wriggled out of it kicking his shoes off at the same time. 

"I love you too," Seb grinned affectionately as he sat up and pulled the back door closed and removed his shoes. "Do you have...?"

"Front console," Kurt replied before Seb could finish asking, stretching between the seats and grabbing lube and a strip of condoms from the front compartment.

"Do you do this often?" Seb joked, amused by Kurt's preparedness.

"No, never," Kurt grinned shyly, passing them to Sebastian. He sat them aside, pulling Kurt hard against him.

Kurt gripped Seb's ass in both hands and initiated a tender but loving kiss. Seb deepened it, hungrily exploring Kurt's mouth with his tongue as they rutted eagerly against one another. Hard cock grinding feverishly against hard cock leaving both boys desperate and needy.

"Please Seb," Kurt whined into Sebastian's neck.

Seb nodded, raking his nails slowly down Kurt's back. "I've got you baby," he murmured lubing his fingers as Kurt squeezed his ass cheeks and nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin behind his ear.

"If you don't stop, I'm not going to last long enough to get inside you and that would be a tragedy," Seb chuckled breathlessly as he settled between Kurt's thighs and circled Kurt's hole with a single finger.

"Sorry," Kurt moaned, rocking his hips gently. 

"I've dreamt of this moment since our first kiss," Seb murmured in awe as he eased his finger shallowly in. "Fuck you're tight." Seb pushed a little deeper, searching for Kurt's sweet spot.

"Oh Sebby," Kurt gasped wide eyed, involuntarily bucking his hips as Sebastian's finger grazed his prostate for the first time. "More," he pleaded.

"I want to give you everything Kurt," Seb moaned, moving his finger in and out. Before too long one finger had become three and he'd turned Kurt into a blubbering panting mess. 

"I haven't...never before," Kurt stuttered unintelligibly. "You're the first."

"First?" Seb hesitated with uncertainty as he began to roll on a condom. "Oh...umm...maybe we should wait then."

"No," Kurt cried out desperately, gripping Seb's forearm for emphasis. "Please, I want this. I want you."

"In the back of your car?" Seb grimaced. 

"I don't care where, as long as it's you," Kurt stroked himself. "But if you don't want to."

"Shut up," Seb moaned watching. "Of course I want to Gorgeous." He kissed Kurt deeply to distract him as he gripped himself and pushed in just an inch.

Kurt hissed, his eyes clenching tightly closed and his face distorting in discomfort.

"I should stop," Seb sounded distressed. "I'm hurting you honey."

"No," Kurt assured him wrapping his legs around Seb's waist. "Just give me a second." Kurt took a few deep breaths before nodding.

Seb slowly eased in deeper moaning as Kurt clenched around him when he bottomed out. "Are you okay?" He checked remaining still.

"I'm perfect," Kurt assured Sebastian as adjusted to the welcome intrusion inside him. "You're huge though so take it slow huh?" 

"I will," Seb buried his face in Kurt's neck, moaning at the almost unbearably hot tightness around his dick as he began to move. Jacques had never felt this good but now wasn't the time to be thinking about him. Now was about Kurt. His beautiful breathtaking Kurt.

"Touch yourself for me baby," Seb begged as his shallow thrusts picked up pace.

"Seb, I don't need to, faster, deeper," Kurt whined as he rocked his hips in time with his boyfriend. "Oh right there. So fucking good."

Seb followed Kurt's instruction thrusting faster and deeper, savouring every second of blissful overwhelming pleasure. "Yes," he groaned. "Soooo fucking good. You're perfect baby."

"I'm close," Kurt whimpered, looking up into Seb's face with unadulterated desire in his eyes. "I'm gonna cum."

Seb beat him to it though, letting go with one final hard deep thrust and a tirade of obscenities on his lips. 

"You're so fucking stunning," Kurt murmured in awe before releasing between them silently and untouched, Clenching deliciously around Seb's pulsing cock. 

Thoroughly overwhelmed Seb clung limply to Kurt for the longest time. "That was..." He uttered speechlessly. "Are you okay?" he checked with concern, brushing Kurt's hair back from his sweaty forehead lovingly to place a soft tender kiss there. 

"Way better than okay," Kurt brushed his lips softly against Seb's as he released his legs from Seb's waist.

"You're gonna be sore," Sebastian cringed watching his boyfriend grimace as he pulled out. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll never be sorry," Kurt stoked Seb's cheek. "You were amazing. So loving Sebby. So sweet. I adore you."

"I adore you too," Seb shivered in the cold.

"Awww Sweetie, you're cold. We should get dressed and get back to the movie," Kurt suggested. 

"Not yet," Seb rolled over beside Kurt and snuggled him close. "Just let me hold you a little longer first."


	28. Kurt...Sebastian's porn star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Seb skip breakfast in preference of some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Just smut and dirty talk.
> 
> I always share with you guys when something exciting happens for me. This week my superhero none other than our Grant liked one of my tweets re:his bromance with Jett. I know it's not much but to me it was everything. I cried. If you know me you know there's no one I love more than him... Well except maybe you guys...maybe ;)

"Fuck, look how hard you make me," Seb drawled from where he lay sprawled out on Kurt's bed lazily touching himself. 

"I don't think it's me but I'm happy to take the credit," Kurt chuckled, eyeing Seb lustfully from the bathroom door.

"It's all you baby," Seb moaned reaching out one hand to Kurt as he continued to stroke himself with the other. "So really you should be helping me out."

"Should I?" Kurt grinned, stepping forward and taking Sebastian's hand. "We're going to miss breakfast."

"I don't need breakfast. I need you," Seb growled pulling Kurt down on top of him.

"You're incorrigible," Kurt giggled, reaching a condom from his side table and tearing it open aggressively with his teeth as he straddled Seb's thighs. He looked deep into Seb's eyes as he rolled it, teasingly slow, onto his significant length for him.

"Fuck," Seb whimpered, biting into his bottom lip. "Ride me?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, lubing Sebastian up and repositioning himself. "Hell yeah."

Seb whined, gripping Kurt's waist as his lover ever so slowly impaled himself on him. Kurt gripped Seb's chest, digging his nails into Seb's smooth skin as he finally bottomed out.

"So full," Kurt muttered, smiling dreamily at his boyfriend before tentatively raising himself up then back down on him once, then repeatedly with increasing enthusiasm. He threw his head back moaning as pleasure shot through him from head to toe with every drag of Sebastian's cock against his prostate.

"All night and you're still so fucking tight," Seb smirked rocking his hips as Kurt rode him. "You were born to be fucked."

"Then shut up and fuck me," Kurt challenged clenching his thighs and his ass tight around Seb and rolling them over.

"You love it, don't you?" Seb gloated, kneeling up, lifting Kurt's legs onto his shoulders and thrusting in hard. "My big hard cock deep in your hot tight little ass hole." 

"Fuck yes," Kurt admitted, gripping the sheet tightly beneath him as he rose his hips. "I love your huge cock in me. No one can fill me up like you can."

"Don't ever you forget it, my beautiful little bitch," Sebastian groaned watching as his cock disappeared into Kurt's clenching hole over and over. "Look at you take it like a fucking porn star. So hot!"

"More, Please more," Kurt pleaded, gripping himself in his fist as Seb gained momentum.

"Kurt are you coming to breakfast?" Blaine burst into the room without knocking.

"Unless you're going to join us fuck off," Seb screamed at Blaine without skipping a beat. "Beg for it bitch," he added to Kurt now pounding into him hard.

"Shit," Blaine gasped. Instantly aroused as he watched, frozen on the spot. "Oh Fuck, sorry."

"Blaine! Get out!" Kurt yelled, instinctively covering himself.

"Umm sure, yeah," Looking flushed, Blaine stepped backwards out of the room.

"Close the door," Seb suggested looking over his shoulder at Blaine with a satisfied smirk. "And maybe next time consider knocking."

"Sorry," Blaine repeated, shutting the door behind him as he left.

"Ugh!!" Kurt giggled, covering his face and looking up at Seb between his fingers. "I'm mortified."

"I think he liked it," Seb chuckled, dropping Kurt's legs down and pulling him up hard against him so they were chest to chest. Burying his hands in Kurt's hair he kissed him with a desperate hunger, ravaging his mouth with tongue and teeth. 

Kissing back with equal need, Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian raking his nails fiercely down Seb's back as he dropped back into the mattress.

Seb rocked feverishly into him with rapid shallow thrusts. "You're so gorgeous Kurt. You're gonna make me cum so hard in you," Seb warned looking down at Kurt with lust blown eyes.

"Cum for me Sebby," Kurt begged, stroking himself in time with Seb's movements. "Deep inside me Baby. Say my name." 

"Oh Kuuuuuurt," Seb screamed, pushing in deep as his orgasm struck, his movements becoming slower and stilted as he rode out his pleasure, filling the condom between them. "Oh Kurt."

"That's it baby," Kurt watched, mesmerised by the blissed out expression on his boyfriend's beautiful face. "You're so fucking hot."

"Oh boy," Seb panted, his eyes falling closed. "So good," he smiled gratefully as his body dropped lethargically onto Kurt.

Still hard and needy, Kurt frowned, clearing his throat without subtlety.  
Seb sniggered, easing out slowly to roll over beside his partner. "Something you need Gorgeous?" he teased.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt huffed, attempting to pull away and get up from the bed.

"Kurt?" Seb narrowed his eyes. 

"What?" Kurt snapped.

"Cum on my face?" Seb pleaded, slipping off the condom and tossing it in the trash.

"Okay," Kurt nodded enthusiastically, kneeling up beside Sebastian's head as he jerked himself off.

Seb rolled to face him. "That's it baby," he encouraged gripping Kurt's ass and slipping a finger inside his already gaping hole to tease his prostate.

That ended Kurt. He came hard then in thick white streaks across Sebastian's cheek, over his mouth and chin with a series of long contented grunts. Seb without thought licked his lips, moaning from deep in his throat as he tasted Kurt for the first time.

"You're amazing," Kurt muttered breathlessly as settled beside Seb and kissed him tenderly. "Marry me?"

"Yeah right," Seb roared laughing. "How about we shower and get ready for class first? You need to deal with your mistress too. He copped quite an eyeful."

"Don't remind me," Kurt grimaced. "I was sure I locked the door."

"He's gonna want you more than ever now he's seen how sexy you look with a cock up your ass," Seb grumbled wiping his face with a tissue. "I'm betting that intrusion was deliberate. He took his time leaving."

"Maybe he likes your ass," Kurt teased, crawling carefully out of bed. "He's probably in his room jerking off over you right now." 

"Ewww," Seb scrunched his face in disgust. "Don't say that!"

"I totally understand it," Kurt continued, helping Seb up and pulling him hard against him. "Your ass is delicious."

"You'd know," Seb joked, softly kissing his boyfriend. "You're the one with your tongue constantly up there."

"Dirty!" Kurt rolled his eyes, slapping Seb's ass playfully.

"We really better shower then," Sebastian laughed, dragging a slower, obviously tender Kurt into the bathroom. "We are going to be late."

"Thank fuck it's Friday," Kurt sighed as he turned on the water. "I'm a little nervous about meeting your family tonight though."

"Do we have to talk about my family while you're naked and I can still taste you on my tongue?" Seb trailed his hand over Kurt's bare ass as they stepped under the steamy running water.

"You can't possibly want more," Kurt gazed at Seb in disbelief, brushing his hand away. "We barely slept all night."

"Being inside you..." Seb whispered into Kurt's ear, sucking gently on his lobe. "... I'm addicted to it."

"Maybe we need to get you into rehab then," Kurt quipped booping Seb's nose.

"No!" Seb shook his head, looking horrified. "It's too good to ever give up."

"It is really good," Kurt agreed, beginning to sing a little Troye Sivan as he soaped himself up. "Never knew loving could hurt this good. Oh And it drives me wild."

"Are you sore?" Seb checked, looking concerned as he picked up on the lyrics. "You must be. I'm sorry I didn't think. I know my first time with Jacques. We rushed, no prep..."

"I'm okay. It's the best kind of sore," Kurt assured Seb, cutting him off before he had to hear about the French boy. "You still miss him don't you?"

"I have you," Seb shrugged, too obsessed with Kurt to give much thought to Jacques. 

"Yeah," Kurt sighed turning away to hide his jealousy. He thought Jacques seemed like a lovely boy but there was something about him made Kurt feel very inadequate. He was wildly attractive, sophisticated and exotically French. Kurt felt meagre by comparison.

"We have each other," Seb smiled fondly into Kurt's neck, kissing the soft skin behind his ear tenderly. 

"I know," Kurt leaned into Seb, nuzzling affectionately. "We better hurry."

"Yes we should. We definitely don't need another detention," Seb acknowledged, rolling his eyes.


	29. Sebastian...cluelessly betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhausted and in pain Kurt skips his final class of the day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

"I'm so tired," Kurt yawned, avoiding eye contact as he sat down carefully, opposite Blaine in the cafeteria at lunch time. His back or more specifically his butt was killing him. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage dancing at Warbler's practice.

"You had a busy morning, I guess," Blaine huffed, moodily, taking a bite of his chicken burger.

"Can we not talk about that?" Kurt hid his face in embarrassment.

"But you always want to talk about it," Blaine looked surprised. 

"It's different with Sebby," Kurt replied evasively, sipping his Diet Coke.

"Cause you let him fuck you?" Blaine asked snarkily as he continued to eat. "You told me you'd never done that."

"I hadn't until last night," Kurt defended himself starting his salad.

"Did he force you?" Blaine accused. "Because if he did that's not okay Kurt."

"Did I look like I was being forced?" Kurt frowned becoming annoyed.

"No," Blaine shook his head sadly. "You looked hot."

"He did, didn't he?" Seb butted in, sitting down his tray and joining the boys at the table. He pecked Kurt's cheek as he took a seat beside him. "My boyfriend is as sexy as fuck. I'm glad you enjoyed the show Blainers."

"Looked more like amateur hour than a show to me," Blaine shrugged, getting up from the table, his food unfinished. "With you fumbling around cluelessly and Kurt faking his enjoyment."

"Fuck you," Seb glared, obviously offended.

"No thanks," Blaine shook his head as he walked away . "I have enough disappointment in my life."

"Assbutt!" Seb called after him, tossing a fry in his direction.

"Don't listen to him," Kurt squeezed Seb's hand to reassure him. "He's just jealous."

"Do you fake it?" Seb asked insecurely, nibbling at his fries. "Is it not good for you? That last time you did have to finish yourself."

"Don't be silly Sebby," Kurt smiled softly. "I told you that you're amazing because you are. We'd had sex about 6 times since the drive in. We'd had no sleep. I was exhausted. We were both exhausted."

"7 times actually," Seb corrected with a smirk. "You have incredible stamina."

"Can't get enough of you," Kurt grinned stroking Seb's inner thigh under the table.  
"I think you're beautiful."

"So you don't fake?" Seb sort confirmation. 

"I definitely don't," Kurt grazed his hand across the bulge in Seb's school pants. "Everything about us is very real to me. I even made our clinic appointment for Tuesday."

"Thank you," Seb smiled softly. "It will be okay you know? It's just better to be safe than sorry."

"I'm more worried about meeting your family tonight," Kurt answered nervously. "I'm tired. I look a mess."

"Kurt!" Seb chastised. "You are gorgeous sweetie. You always look stunning."

"You're brain is clouded by my ability to give you repeated orgasms," Kurt grinned.

"Perhaps," Seb chuckled. "That doesn't change the fact that you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen."

"I love you," Kurt leaned in and kissed his boyfriend's lips softly.

"People are eating here," Jeff complained from the next table. "Where are your hands?"

"Wrapped tight around Seb's dick," Kurt rebutted crudely. "Wanna see?"

"Maybe," Thad laughed at Kurt. "I hear you two are pretty hot together."

"Of course we are," Seb gloated. "He's gorgeous. I'm gorgeous."

"Doesn't mean you're gotta flaunt it for everyone to see," Jeff scrunched his face.

"Are you jealous that you and Nicky aren't the hottest couple at Dalton anymore Jeffie?" Kurt teased, biting into Seb's earlobe. Seb groaned softly.

"Nick and I are still hot," Jeff snapped. "Aren't we Noo?" He sort confirmation from his disinterested boyfriend, who was flicking through a gaming magazine as he ate.

"Huh, Yeah sure," Nick shrugged, not even looking up.

"So hot," Seb laughed as the bell rang and everyone began to head off to class.

"See you at practise baby," Seb pecked Kurt's lips. 

"Think I'm going to skip it," Kurt grimaced. "I haven't packed for tonight yet. I'm tired. Just come up to my room when you're done."

"Okay Angel," Seb smiled softly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kurt nodded and squeezed his boyfriend's warm hand. "Go to class Sebby. I'm fine."

Seb grinned. He tossed Kurt a wide grin over his shoulder as he headed off to Health class. Kurt didn't want Seb to worry so he waited until he was out of sight before heading up to his room for some pain killers and a quick nap. 

"What are you doing up here?" Mike asked passing Kurt as he was unlocking his door.

"I don't feel well," Kurt replied truthfully. "You?"

"Skipping out early. I'm going home for the weekend. I've been kinda homesick," Mike sighed. "I've missed you too. I sorta thought we'd hang out a lot more."

"Me too," Kurt agreed. "I'm sorry."

"I understand," Mike replied sadly. "You have that sexy Sebastian of yours and your pet hobbit and the Warblers. I know you're busy."

"How's things with Thad?" Kurt asked opening his door and gesturing for Mike to join him inside.

"He's no Kurt Hummel," Mike grinned, stepping inside and taking a seat on Kurt's bed. "It's all safe and very vanilla not like we were."

"Vanilla?" Kurt giggled, taking some pain pills from his drawer and swallowing them down dry.

"Missionary, behind closed doors, all very quiet and civilised," Mike cringed.

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?" Kurt asked sympathetically as he slipped off his shoes without untying the laces.

"I don't know what to say," Mike grimaced. "The kissing is really hot but the sex...don't ever tell him but I think of you, just to get me where I need to go."

"Ouch," Kurt narrowed his eyes, sitting down beside Mike. "Best not let that get around honey."

"I miss us," Mike rested his hand on Kurt's thigh. "I hear that Seb's pretty wild though."

"Things are perfect," Kurt smiled. "I really love him. I never imagined having a boyfriend but he makes me so happy."

"That's great," Mike tried to be happy for his friend. "So I guess a quickie for old times sake is out of the question?"

"Ummm..." Kurt contemplated the offer for a moment.

"Nobody has to know," Mike pushed easing closer to Kurt. "My boyfriend's in class, your boyfriend's in class..."

"Mike?" Kurt frowned slightly. 

"Kurt," Mike moaned softly, quickly leaning in and claiming Kurt's lips before he could officially object.

"Oh!" Kurt's mouth dropped opened as he gasped in surprised. Mike took it as an invitation and slid his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip and into his mouth. 

Kurt briefly responded kissing back before pulling away. He looked at Mike confused. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," Mike replied bluntly. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"Well yeah," Kurt replied dubiously. "But I really don't think it's a good idea. Seb wouldn't like it. Either would Thad I'm guessing."

"Well I'm not gonna tell them," Mike stroked Kurt's cheek tenderly. "We were good together Kurtie. Is Sebastian really that great?"

Kurt nodded. "He's really that great."

"I hope he knows how lucky he is," Mike looked sceptical. "Rumour has it that he's been skyping that pretty French boy almost every day."

"Jacques?" Kurt bit into his bottom lip. "Are you sure? That can't be right."

"Just saying what I heard," Mike shrugged. 

"I hate that guy," Kurt snapped aggressively. "He's so fucking perfect. I can't compete with him."

"You're perfect, my sweet friend," Mike took Kurt's hand between both of his. "You don't have to compete with anyone."

"I can't deal with this," Kurt began to tear up. "I'm tired. I'm sore. I'm so nervous because I'm supposed to be meeting Seb's family tonight and now I find out he's in touch with that guy. It's all too much."

"Hey babe," Mike mumbled soothingly as he took Kurt in his arms, gently stroking his back. "It's gonna be okay." 

"Is it?" Kurt asked emotionally, this time initiating a kiss with Mike himself. Mike ceased the opportunity and responded, deepening the kiss quickly. He pushed Kurt's blazer off his shoulders and held him close by his school tie as they made out feverishly.

Kurt worked quickly undoing Mike's shirt buttons. His hands wandering eagerly over Mike's familiar exposed skin. Mike moaned softly, pushing Kurt back onto the mattress before reaching for the boy's belt and undoing it one handed. He palmed Kurt through his pants then undid them slipping his hand inside to roughly squeeze Kurt's bulge.

"Fuck, I love your cock," Mike panted as Kurt struggled to remove his jeans for him. "Can I ride it?"

"Ugh!! Hurry," Kurt nodded urgently, arching his ass off the bed to slide off his school pants and underwear. 

"Lube?" Mike requested straddling Kurt's thighs as he watched Kurt stroke himself.

"Top drawer," Kurt gestured, holding out his hand for it. Mike reached it out and squirted some from the bottle into Kurt's palm. Kurt lubed himself hurriedly wiping the excess on his quilt, before gripping Mike's ass in both his palms. 

Mike positioned himself over Kurt releasing a long deep moan as he lowered himself down onto Kurt's hard bare cock.

They'd done this many times before and Kurt whined in pleasure as Mike's familiar heat clenched him tight.

Gripping Kurt's bare chest for balance. Mike began to move almost instantly, riding Kurt vigorously as Kurt squeezed his ass cheeks and rocked him encouragingly. 

For Mike, compared to Thad this was heaven. He threw his head back and let Kurt fill him and all his senses. For him nothing existed but Kurt. For Kurt though things were a little different. Sure it all felt physically amazing but in comparison with making love with Sebastian this felt empty, lacking and almost dirty. Kurt loved sex. He'd never felt like this before.

"Fuck," Mike groaned directing Kurt's hand to his neglected dick. "Fuck I've missed this."

"Mmm," Kurt moaned, roughly jerking Mike to completion, barely cumming too, inside his partner as the boy's ass clenched and unclenched rapidly around him.

"Wow," Mike laughed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Now that's what I was talking about." 

He lifted himself off Kurt and wiped Kurt's abs clean with a tissue from the side table. He climbed from the bed, cleaned himself up and began to dress as Kurt laid back on the bed silently watching. "I better get going," Mike grinned as he prepared to leave. "Long drive to Lima. Thanks. That was fun." He vaguely pecked Kurt's lips before backing towards door. 

"Yeah," Kurt replied straight faced. "Have a good weekend."

"Good luck meeting the parents," Mike waved before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Kurt got up from his bed and quickly tidied the evidence of indiscretion before heading straight for the shower. He turned on the water and stepped under it feeling dirty and so disgusted with himself. He thought of Sebastian, of how much he loved him. He thought of Sebastian and Jacques, together, skyping. Just the image of it had consumed him with such furious jealousy. He thought of what he'd just done with Mike, how he'd cheated on the boy he loved and betrayed his trust. As he sank to the shower floor sobbing he'd never hated himself more. He felt so ashamed. He knew only one thing for sure, his sweet precious Sebby could never find out about what he'd done. Never ever!! He knew their future together depended on it.


	30. Kurt and Sebastian...and Jacques?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb takes Kurt home to meet the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The French in this chapter comes from google translate. My apologies if it's not accurate :)

"Oh wow! Holy fucking Moly!" Kurt gasped as he stared wide eyed through the windscreen of Sebastian's Mustang and up the hill to the Smythe Estate. "You didn't tell me you lived at Downton Abbey. This place is huge."

"You're exaggerating," Seb chuckled as he reached out the car window and punched the code for the gate into the security panel. "Old family money," he explained as the gate slide open.

"What's with all the cars?" Kurt enquired, noting the abundance of luxury vehicles lining both sides the long driveway to the house.

"Just an average Friday night at the Smythe house," Seb shrugged as he parked near the side of the mansion.

"I feel way under dressed," Kurt whined turning the rear view mirror and inspecting his reflection. "You should have said something. I wasn't expecting a party."

"Stop stressing," Seb smiled reassuringly. He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it before leaning in and giving him a loving kiss. "You look amazing Baby, as always."

"Thank you honey," Kurt smiled against Seb's lips. "I'm just a little nervous about meeting your family."

"Everything is going to be fine," Seb pecked Kurt's lips again before they got out of the car. Kurt took a deep breath and Sebastian's preoffered hand and they walked across the driveway then through the open double front doors into a grand marble foyer. The room was loud and full of formally dressed mostly middle aged business men and their wives. Kurt wondered which ones were Seb's parents.

Holding Kurt tight, Seb directed his boyfriend through the maze of bodies and through an open doorway on the left. This room was like something Kurt had only seen in movies. It reminded him a lot of the ballroom from Disney's Beauty and Beast, Huge and opulent with huge crystal chandeliers hanging spectacularly from the ceiling. Kurt gazed around in awe. He'd had no idea that real people lived like this or that his boyfriend came from such money. It was very overwhelming.

"Bastian darling. You made it," A stunning slender green eyed woman greeted Sebastian with a small smile. She pecked his left cheek then his right while embracing him stiffly. "You brought your little friend too. How lovely sweetie." She smiled insincerely at Kurt. "Kyle isn't it? I'm Sebastian's mother," she offered Kurt her hand.

"Mama, It's Kurt," Seb corrected his mother as she and Kurt shared a polite handshake.

"Please to meet you Mrs Smythe," Kurt smiled warmly.

"Thank you dear," Mrs Smythe responded disinterestedly, as she gazed through the crowd obviously looking for someone.  
"Jacques is here somewhere," he looked pointedly at her son. "He's so excited to see you Bastian."

"Yeah," Sebastian smiled. "We keep in touch online. He told me he'd be here. I'll keep an eye out. Where's Dad?"

"He's in a meeting in his office Darling with your uncle. Don't disturb them," she instructed firmly. "Your sister is over there though. She'll probably know where Jacques is. You know how close those two are. They've been together all evening."

"Thanks," Seb nodded, nabbing a glass of champagne from a passing tray and offering one to Kurt. Kurt accepted eagerly wishing it was something a little stronger. He felt totally frazzled. He hadn't expected the world's most decadent party in Westerville's most extravagant mansion with Sebastian's gorgeous ex-boyfriend. 

"You didn't tell me Jacques would be here or that you were both still close," Kurt accused Sebastian jealously.

"You're close to Mike," Seb frowned. "What's the difference? I trust you."

"Your mother hates me," Kurt pouted.

"You're acting crazy," Sebastian grinned. "What's wrong?"

"I can't compete with that boy," Kurt blurted looking defeated. "You've seen my home Sebastian. You and I are from different worlds, maybe even from different planets."

"You and I are in love Kurt. We are perfect for each other," Seb pulled Kurt close. "I don't care about money. I care about you."

"You could have told me he'd be here," Kurt grumbled. 

"It didn't seem important," Seb shrugged throwing back his champagne. "All I've been thinking about is spending the evening with you. Now stop being so insecure and come and meet Amelia. My sister will adore you."

As if on cue Amelia turned, spotting her brother immediately. She offered him a wide grin before she came dashing towards him. She ran past Sebastian though and embraced Kurt enthusiastically instead, almost winding him.

"You must be Kurt," she gushed, taking Kurt's hand and spinning him around as he giggled. "Sebster has told me all about you. You're darling and so stylish. Your jacket is vintage Valentino, isn't it? Where'd you find it? It's gorgeous."

"The cutest retro thrift shop in Columbus," Kurt beamed, instantly loving Amelia.

"You'll have to take me sometime," the bubbly girl insisted. "Honestly Sebster," she turned to her brother as she still held Kurt around the middle. "He's precious. If you don't marry him, I will."

"Hands off!" Seb pulled Kurt from Amelia's embrace and held him possessively close. "He's mine. We're a little young to be worried about marriage though. I'm content with my angel's unconditional love and fidelity for now."

Kurt held Seb tight, kissing him softly to disguise his guilt over cheating with Mike. 

"Awww you two are so cute," Amelia smiled widely. "So glad to see you happy Sebster."

"Never been happier," Sebastian smiled proudly at Kurt.

"Qu'en est-il avec moi ?" Jacques interrupted from behind them, looking particularly offended. "je pensais que tu m'aimais"

(What about with me?) (I thought you loved me)

"I did but if you recall you dumped me," Seb frowned as Kurt looked on confused, only vaguely understanding Jacques despite his proficiency in AP French. "I don't want to argue. We talked about this during the week."

 

"Oui bien sûr," Jacques nodded eyeing Kurt with contempt as Kurt nestled closely into Sebastian's side.

(Yes of course)

"This party sucks," Amelia stated the obvious, as she gazed around at all the stuffy over dressed older guests. "Let's steal a couple of bottles from the bar and take them upstairs."

"We need food too," Seb nodded looking fondly at Kurt. "My beloved and I haven't eaten yet."

"You grab a tray each of hors d'oeuvres," Amelia suggested, "I'll grab the alcohol."

"Are you old enough to drink?" Kurt teased. 

"I'm 17," she winked. "Let's just pretend we're both old enough huh? Any preferences?"

"Tequila," Kurt and Jacques replied in unison.

"Same taste in alcohol and boys," Amelia laughed, teasing Kurt and his nemesis. "Maybe you two should date."

"Maybe a ménage à trois," Jacques joked, looking Kurt up and down.

"Oh Lord," Amelia giggled, fanning herself. "Hot! Can I watch?"

"Not happening!" Sebastian replied adamantly. "No man touches Kurt intimately but me."

"Relax honey," Kurt kissed Seb's cheek. "I dunno. It might be fun. He is cute."

Seb pulled Kurt aside looking pissed. "You want to fuck my ex?"

"It's just sex," Kurt shrugged, figuring the best way for him to get over his jealousy of Jacques was to get a taste of him. "It wouldn't mean anything."

"I don't believe you," Seb huffed. "When we're together what does that mean?"

"It means I love you," Kurt replied not really sure why Seb was so aggravated. "I don't see the big deal," Kurt muttered. "You've been with us both anyway."

"So you'd be okay with seeing me kiss him or suck him off or with watching him fuck me?" Seb huffed in exasperation. "Really Kurt?"

"If I could join in too," Kurt nodded unperturbed. 

"Unbelievable," Seb scoffed. "Blaine was right wasn't he? I'm not satisfying you."

"Blaine's an ass," Kurt sighed. "He's only ever been with one girl. He has no idea what he's talking about."

"Then why would you want to sleep with Jacques?" Seb ran his hand through his hair.

"Curiosity," Kurt shrugged. "Adventure. Fun."

"Fine," Seb agreed reluctantly, taking Kurt's hand with a angry scowl. "Let's go have some fun."

He pulled Kurt toward the stairs grabbing Jacques by his sleeve on the way past and lead both boys up to his bedroom. Amelia grabbed the tequila and followed behind the three boys, highly amused. 

"Sorry no girls allowed," Kurt winked at Amelia, taking the tequila from her as they stepped into Sebastian's room. 

"But..." Amelia protested, chuckling as Kurt closed the door between them. "Please...I wanna see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they or won't they???


	31. Kurt...The Heartbreaker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt finds himself alone after screwing up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut, arguing and slut shaming. :'( 
> 
> This chapter hurts!! I'm sorry.

As the bedroom door closed Jacques nudged Sebastian out of the way, accidentally knocking him to the floor, in his urgency to get at Kurt. By the time Seb had composed himself and got to his feet Jacques, who had been too desperate to even bother removing his pants was pounding kurt aggressively into the back of the door. Kurt, with his bare legs wrapped tightly around Jacques waist and his hands buried in Jacques hair, responded between frenzied kisses with whimpered grunts to each frantic thrust.

Clearly forgotten and totally bewildered Sebastian, red faced and beyond furious took a seat, cross armed, on his bed and watched, waiting for the nightmare before him to be over. 

"Oui si serré oui oui" Jacques cried out desperately, biting into Kurt's neck. "Cum Kurt Oui"

(So tight yes yes yes) 

"Fuck, oh fuck," kurt responded throwing his head back and banging it hard into the door as Sebastian seething with jealous rage bit back tears and prayed to a God he didn't believe in for the floor to open up and swallow him. He wanted to run but the only two boys he'd ever loved blocked his only exit as they clawed desperately at each other.

Kurt came first, pulling Jacques hair hard and mumbling curse words. Jacques followed suit pushing in deep and calling Kurt's name as he released inside him.  
Jacques turned to Sebastian with a satisfied smile as he pulled out and lowered Kurt carefully to the floor. 

"Merci Sebastian, vous êtes un homme chanceux," he drawled enviously.

(Thank you Sebastian, you are a lucky man)

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Both of you?" Sebastian roared irately as Jacques tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself up.

"You brought us up here," kurt defended his actions, cleaning himself up and pulling his jeans back on. "I assumed you just liked to watch when you didn't join in."

"Of course," Seb snapped sarcastically. "It just makes my day to watch my ex and my boyfriend going at it like wild animals. You weren't even safe."

"Oops," kurt grimaced, glancing at Jacques who looked totally confused. "Aucun préservatif," kurt explained in an awful French accent.

(No condom)

"Fuck," Jacques looked at Sebastian guiltily. "Je suis sûr qu'il est pas enceinte,"  
he joked nonchalantly.

(I am sure he is not pregnant)

Sebastian glared, shaking his head. "I love him," he whispered, obviously heart broken.

"I love you too," Kurt sat down beside Sebastian taking his hand. 

Seb pulled away. "How could you?" He asked quietly as Jacques discreetly slipped out of the room. 

"I thought you were okay with it," Kurt mumbled unconvincingly. "It's just fucking. It meaningless."

"Stop saying that!" Seb rose his voice. "How can be so blasé about something so intimate?"

"Because I don't love him," Kurt shrugged. "I love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't have just had unprotected sex with my ex," Sebastian sighed. "You knew I wanted to get us tested so we could do that safely."

"We still can," kurt replied. "Nothing's changed."

"You let him fuck you right in front of me Kurt. How can you say nothing's changed?" Seb was losing patience.

"I thought you were into it," Kurt bit into his bottom lip. "He wasn't as good as you if that's your concern."

"I know what he's like," Seb reminded Kurt coldly. "I was with him for over a year."

"Then what's the problem?" Kurt asked confused.

"You were mine," Seb mumbled emotionally.

"Were?" Kurt looked into Seb's eyes with concern. "I love you Sebby."

"I love you too Kurt," Sebastian began to tear up. "But every time I look at you now I'm just going to see the expression of your face when you came for him and I can't handle that."

"You're over reacting," Kurt pleaded. "Don't do this. You and I are perfect together."

"If we were perfect together Kurt you wouldn't have wanted Jacques any where near you and especially not in you. You instantly gave him something you made me wait weeks for. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Don't get all hysterical," Kurt rolled his eyes. "We just got caught up in the moment. I keep telling you it meant nothing."

"You think I'm hysterical?" Sebastian scoffed angrily. "How would you feel watching Mike fuck me?"

"Why do you keep comparing Jacques to Mike?" Kurt asked with narrowed eyes. "Mike and I are just friends."

"Who fucked," Seb reminded Kurt bluntly.

"I'm not like you Sebastian," Kurt tried to explain patiently. "I don't need feelings to stick my cock in a guy."

"Don't you see how that cheapens what we have?" Seb inhaled deeply.

"What we have is totally different Sebby. When I'm with you it's all about you and making you feel good and loved and cherished and adored. It's not just about my race to an orgasm. It's different. Its so much better. I can't explain it.

"I'm not feeling particularly good or loved or cherished right now," Seb scowled.

"I could make you feel good," kurt raised an eyebrow as he traced a finger up Seb's thigh.

Seb brushed Kurt's hand away glaring ferociously. "Don't! You can't be serious!" 

"I want you," Kurt replied plainly.

"You want me?" Seb screamed looking at Kurt with total bewilderment. "No, just no! You must be joking. You and Jacques just fucked against my bedroom door. It's unforgivable Kurt."

"I told you it was nothing." Kurt protested. "I love you."

"I'm not sure you know what love is Kurt," Seb replied sadly.

"Of course I do," Kurt argued. "It's the butterflies I get in my stomach every time you touch me or the involuntarily smile that covers my face every time I get even a glimpse of you in the halls as we rush between classes. It's the pride that fills my heart when I hear people link our names in conversation. Kurt and Sebastian, Sebastian and Kurt. That's love Sebby and I've never felt any of that before I met you."

"Shut up," Seb whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks as Kurt's words practically ripped his heart out. "Just shut the fuck up."

"Seb?" Kurt pleaded.

"I'll call you a cab," Seb replied adamantly. "You should leave."

"But..." Kurt protested.

"No," Sebastian cut Kurt off. "Just stop. If you really love me you won't make this any more painful than it needs to be."

"Right," Kurt nodded getting up from the bed. "I'll wait downstairs."

"Yeah," Seb agreed, taking out his phone and calling for a taxi as he watched Kurt leave. Amelia joined him once Kurt was gone, holding her brother tight as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shh, Sebby," she whispered, soothingly as she stroked his hair. "It will be okay."

"No," Sebastian shook his head as tears poured down his now pale cheeks. "Kurt was the one Amelia. I love him."

S<3K

"I thought you were meeting the parents tonight," Blaine looked sceptically at Kurt's tear stained face with confusion as he let him into his dorm room. "Didn't it go well?"

"I've fucked three different guys today," Kurt burst into tears, taking a seat on Blaine's bed. "But mostly I just fucked myself. I've lost him Blaine. I love Sebastian more than anything and I messed everything up."

"Three guys?" Blaine looked down at Kurt in disgust, not even attempting to comfort him.

"Sebastian, Mike and Jacques," Kurt mumbled shamefully, burying his face in his hands.

"Sebastian's ex Jacques?" Blaine checked, his tone judgemental as he sat on his desk. "The French boy?"

"Ah huh," kurt nodded his confirmation.

"I don't blame Sebastian for dumping you," Blaine frowned. "No one wants to date a slut. Everyone in school talks about you. I'm sure you know that, and what about Thad in all this? He's your friend. Did you think about him before you screwed his boyfriend?"

"Mike came onto me," Kurt argued. 

"And you just couldn't say no, could you?" Blaine scoffed. "You never do except to me."

"I'm not discussing that again," Kurt frowned. "I'm not attracted to you. You're too needy."

"And you're a cheap whore," Blaine accused. "I wouldn't want you anymore anyway. No doubt you're riddled with diseases."

"Go back to your girlfriend," Kurt spat cruelly. "You're just jealous cause no guy will fuck you."

"You're a bastard. I wish I'd never been friends with you," Blaine screamed. "You're so cruel. You have no heart Kurt."

"Because I know how to have fun? Because I'm not a frigid prude like you?" Kurt taunted Blaine.

"Fun?" Blaine scoffed. "Where has your fun got you? You're constantly in trouble, Your boyfriend dumped you and right now your best friend doesn't even want to look at you. Get out!" Blaine pointed to his door. "Go Kurt!"

"Fine," Kurt huffed as he vacated the room. "Thanks for nothing asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to follow...


	32. Kurt and Sebastian...four years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is for NikiJuly17th who begged for Kurtbastian endgame
> 
> And Annette91 who reminded me that kurtbastian though flawed deserved a happy ending.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies. I love you all xx

Four years later...

"Aww, Richie looks so cute in this Mickey Mouse ears," Kurt cooed, smiling up at Blaine from where he knelt down snapping a quick photo on his phone of the sleeping toddler in his stroller. "I think all the rides finally wore him out. How about we grab a coffee before we head back to the hotel?"

"That sounds heavenly," Blaine agreed as they walked away from the spinning tea cups. "I love every minute I get to spend with my son but geez he's tiring."

"You're a great dad," Kurt complimented his best friend. "Richie is very lucky."

"He's an awesome little dude," Blaine admitted proudly as they stepped inside the Village Haus Restaurant. "Don't look now," Blaine stopped abruptly. "But do you remember that guy from France that you dated for a few months back in high school? What was his name? Simon? Stephen?"

"Sebastian Smythe," Kurt muttered, a soft wistful smile crossing his face as he spoke his old boyfriend's name. "Of course I do. Why?"

"Well I swear that's him over there," Blaine gestured discreetly at a corner table where a familiar green eyed man, a little older and a little more muscular than Kurt remembered, sat enjoying a burger with a similarly aged male companion.

"Oh fuck," Kurt gasped, his heart skipping a beat as Sebastian looked in his direction, his eyes widening in recognition of Kurt.

"Kurt?" He placed his burger down on his plate, smiling cautiously. "Kurt? Is that you?"

"Sebastian?" Kurt bit into his bottom lip as he approached the table nervously. "Hi, How are you?"

"I'm good," Seb's smile widened. "Great actually. I'm just here on vacation with Gabriel." He gestured across the table. "What about you? I see you and Blaine finally got together. You have a son. Congratulations."

"What?" Kurt chuckled. "No, no no no, Richie is Blaine and Bridget's. I'm just Uncle Kurt, in town for Mike and Thad's wedding."

"Kurt?" Gabriel finally spoke up looking between Kurt and Sebastian in shock. "Theeee Kurt?"

Sebastian nodded quietly.

"Wow," Gabriel huffed bitterly. "The infamous Kurt Hummel, live and in the flesh. So you're the reason I've been sitting impatiently in the friend zone since I met Bas 3 years ago? Thanks so much. I don't know what you did but you sure fucked him up!"

"I'm so sorry," Kurt grimaced, ignoring Gabriel to focus on Sebastian. "I never meant to hurt you. I was so devastated when you didn't return to Dalton."

"I just couldn't," Seb replied sadly. "You and Jacques...well, you know?"

"Would it help you to know I've regretted it every day since?" Kurt spoke honestly. "I was a mess Sebby but I did get help."

"You tore my heart out," Seb replied solemnly. "I haven't had a relationship since. I loved you Kurt. I thought you were the one."

"Fuck Seb," Kurt fought back tears. "I loved you too. I know it was my fault. I know my addiction pushed you away."

"It's in the past," Seb sighed. "We've both moved on."

"I joined a sex addicts support group," Kurt offered. "I haven't been with anyone since that night at your parent's place."

"That was four years ago," Seb looked astonished. 

"Yeah," kurt smiled sadly. "Trust me, I know that but you taught me that has to mean something or it's not worth having. No one has meant to me what you did."

"This is lovely, oh so touching," Gabriel interrupted, yawning. "And boring."

"Shut up Gabe," Seb frowned, turning back to Kurt. "I'd really love to catch up properly. Are you free now? We could get a drink or take a walk."

"I don't think that's a good idea Bas," Gabriel protested clutching Sebastian's forearm for emphasis.

"It's not your concern," Seb pulled his arm away as he waited for Kurt to respond.

Kurt looked to Blaine, who had just been observing silently, for reassurance. "Will you be okay with Richie if I hang out with Sebastian for a bit?" He checked thoughtfully despite his desperation to spend time with his ex boyfriend.

"He's my kid," Blaine grinned encouragingly, remembering what Sebastian had meant to his friend. "Plus he's asleep. I'll be fine. You go Babe."

"A walk would be...perfect," Kurt smiled, butterflies swarming his stomach as Seb stood, smiling back.

"I'll see you back at the hotel," Kurt pecked Blaine's cheek.

"Be careful," Blaine whispered back, knowingly.

"Nice to meet you Gabriel," Kurt sneered waving as he followed Seb outside. 

"Don't wait up," Sebastian added smirking at Gabe. Gabriel huffed in response returning to his meal.

Kurt and Sebastian discreetly checked each other out as they walked silently side by side through Fantasy Land towards Tomorrow Land, both feeling awkward and unsure. 

"So..." Kurt finally spoke.

"Do you remember that afternoon we sneaked into that theme park together?" Seb sniggered. "That was so fun."

"One of the best days of my life," Kurt smiled warmly. "After Mike and Thad abandoned us at that coffee shop. Can you believe they got married?"

"Could have been us," Seb raised an eyebrow.

"Should have been," Kurt looked away guiltily.

"You look so good Kurt," Sebastian grinned, tactfully changing the subject. "You always did though. I love your boots."

"I picked these up in a little store down the street from my apartment in Soho," Kurt explained.

"You live in Soho?" Seb looked surprised. "I live on the Upper East Side."

"Family money?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course," Seb shrugged casually.

"That last night in Westerville..." Kurt paused looking for the right words. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed and fought for you. You were worth that."

"It wouldn't have done any good. We were too young and your priorities were different to mine," Seb shrugged. "It wouldn't have worked no matter how in love we were or how good the sex was."

"It was really good though wasn't it?" Kurt grinned. 

"It really was," Seb agreed.

"Losing you changed me Sebby," Kurt mumbled sadly. 

"It changed me too," Seb acknowledged. "It took me a long time to forgive you."

"What I did was unforgivable," Kurt shook his head. "I'll always regret it."

"Let it go Kurt," Seb suggested earnestly, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing gently. "You were a kid. Four years without sex is crazy."

Kurt's breath caught and a million long buried feelings came rushing back as Seb touched him. "I only want you," Kurt admitted quietly.

"I'm here Kurt," Seb stated the obvious looking into Kurt's eyes. 

"You have Gabriel," Kurt reminded Sebastian.

"Gabriel? Do you honestly think he's my type?" Seb scoffed. "You heard what he said we're just mates."

"He blames me for that," Kurt grimaced. "It kills me that I hurt you so badly."

"It's not because of you," Seb assured Kurt. "I've been out on dates. I even slept with some of them but none of them were Kurt Hummel. None has his spark or made me feel like he did."

"It really was special, what we had," kurt replied emotionally.

"Maybe we could have it again," Seb looked at Kurt pointedly.

"What?" Kurt stopped walking. 

"You live in New York. I live in New York and instead of running into each other at Macy's we meet again in Fantasy Land, Kurt. It's fate."

"It is kinda bizarre," Kurt smiled.

"One look at you and everything I felt for you for those few short months we spent together just came rushing back," Seb took a seat on a park bench.

"The fireworks are going to start soon," Kurt offered lamely, sitting down beside Sebastian.

"You and I always had our own fireworks," Seb smirked.

"We did," Kurt agreed. "Until I broke us."

"Not broken, just bent," Sebastian began to sing Pink. "And we can learn to love again."

"What are you saying?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"I've had time to heal Kurt. You're here. I'm here and we've both grown up. You've changed. I've changed too but my feelings for you haven't. Maybe we could try again," Sebastian babbled nervously. "Maybe go on a date or 3. Take it slow. See how it goes. I mean if you want to. Maybe it's a bad idea. I don't know. Maybe you're not even attracted to me anymore."

Kurt silenced Sebastian with a finger to his lips. "Shhh," he whispered. "Of course I'm still attracted to you. You're gorgeous Sebastian. You always were. I'd love to go out on a date or 3 with you, if you're sure."

"I'm scared," Seb pecked the tip of Kurt's finger. "But I've never been surer."

"I promise I'll never hurt you like that again," Kurt spoke sincerely.

"If I see you even looking at another guy..." Seb edged in close with a smirk on his face.

"There are no other guys while you exist," Kurt interrupted.

"...l'll bite your balls off," Seb finished, leaning in even closer.

"That will be the most action they've got in years," Kurt joked just as Sebastian's lips brushed his.

Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek to keep him close, as he sucked Seb's bottom lip between his teeth, nipped gently, then swept the tender flesh soothingly with his tongue.

Seb whimpered softly, burying his hand in Kurt's hair, clinging to him, savouring the taste of him as their lips moved together and their tongues entangled deliciously in Kurt's mouth, exploring familiar but somewhat forgotten territories.

"Fuck," Kurt whined breathlessly, tingling from head to toe as he slowly withdrew from the kiss. "You're magnificent."

"We always were good at that," Seb panted, grinning. "It's been so amazing to see you again."

"Don't tell me you have to go already," Kurt complained.

"I know us Kurt," Sebastian chuckled. "A few more kisses like that and we'll end up in that toilet block over there with you pounding me into the cubicle wall."

"Ever so tempting," Kurt admitted. "But I'm not that guy anymore. Blaine and I are staying at the Disneyland Hotel. Why don't you walk me home?"

"How about I get your number and call you when I get back to New York on Sunday?" Sebastian suggested.

"Sure," Kurt held out his hand for Seb's phone. 

Seb put in his unlock code and handed it to Kurt. Kurt enteredin his number and text himself so he'd have Seb's too before giving it back.

"You will call won't you?" Kurt checked insecurely.

"Just try and stop me," Seb grinned, pecking Kurt's lips softly before getting to his feet. "Sunday. Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed, smiling back. "Take care, Sebby."

"I will Gorgeous," Seb replied as he began to walk away. He looked back for a final glimpse at Kurt before leaving, winking playfully.

Kurt giggled, blowing him a kiss. "Hate to see him go," Kurt thought to himself admiring Sebastian's physique as he disappeared amongst the crowd of people. "But damn! I love to watch him leave."


End file.
